The Crossing - The Rift Saga
by Yume no Anime
Summary: Rifts are opening up thoughout the world. Who or what could be causing this. New tamers appear and help the old to find out. The rifts lead to none other that the TV shows digiworld. Can the Tames stop these rifts from opening before all the worlds are th
1. Theme

Hello everybody. I finally put something over the info part of this thing.  
I created this all by myself. Don't flame me for how bad it is. I'm not  
good and lyrics. I can do poetry when I'm really into it though. ^_^;  
  
Crossing- The Rift Saga theme song  
written by Anime Girl8  
  
Another place, another time  
You know the digi rap and digi rhyme  
A crazy new adventure lies ahead  
And when everything is said and done  
We'll always be friends  
  
Crossing into a whole new dimension  
Never knowing what's in store  
Meeting new friends along the way  
Let's jump into some rifts and save the day!  
  
Digidestined and tamers unite  
Both different and yet the same  
Paths have crossed to save the world  
A new adventure has begun!  
  
Crossing into a whole new dimension  
Never knowing what's in store  
Meeting new friends along the way  
Let's jump into some rifts and save the day!  
  
Crossing- The Rift Saga  
  
Don't be too hard on me if you tell me what you think. If you can think up  
something better then I'll use that as my theme.with your permission of  
course. And don't worry, the next chap is on its way.  
  
PS Digimon 04/ Frontier is on abcfamily every weekend started 9/13/03. 


	2. Battle Starts Anew

Disclaimer AG:.......

Takato: AG, aren't you going to do the disclaimer?

AG:.......Why should I? No one ever reads them.

Takato: You might get sued.

AG: I doubt those people even know fanfics exist.

Takato looks around at all the shadows of anime people closing in AG....

AG doesn't notice them: Fine. If it'll get you off my back. I don't own Digimon. I'm just borrowing the stuff. shaodws slowly drift away Nor do I own any character in this story other then Addy. Addy and the stroy are all I own. I'm done. Takato sighs as all shadows disappear

These are all the people in my story so far. means that person has an appearance in this chapter.

Adhara "Addy" Herrera--16 going on 17

Isis Arazil--15

Reelyn "Ree" Ichiro--15

Joshua "Josh" Graham--16

Relaina "Riley" Mitchet--15

Nuriko Chika--17 (; she watched Mysterious Play recently)

Azaki "Zak" Hatsumoto-17

onto the story!

The Crossing The Rift Saga

Chapter 1-Battle Starts Anew

After the battle with the D-reaper, Hypnos scientists used the lingering wave lengths of the D-reaper to erase the memories of the digital life forms from people's minds. The only ones who remembered were the Monster Makers, the tamers, their families, and the Hypnos crew. Now, two years later, the tamers battle starts anew as they again must solve the question of what is real. And it all started because a few people around the world remembered; because they received gifts of digital power.

It was a sunny day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. A gentle breeze danced though the leaves. It was a perfect day. Well, it would have been a perfect day if it wasn't a school day. And that's where Takato and Henry were heading after summer vacation. Takato still sported his thin blue hooded jacket and gray pants. His yellow goggles lay tucked away in his backpack, a remembrance to the events that occurred when he was 13.

Henry's tastes hadn't changed that much either. He was dressed in his usual dark blue shirt and dark brown pants. His orange vest did have a difference though. On the spot over his heart was a patch of Terriermon. His older sister had made it, a perfect likeness, and made one of Henry that the boy gave to his partner when he visited the digital world.

Takato gave a deep sigh as they neared the school, causing his friend to look over.

"What's up, Takato?"

"Nothing. I just hate the first day of school more than the rest of the year. It's so boring."

Henry smiled. "I think it's meant to be that way. It's like the teachers are trying to see how long they can hold your attention." "Well, I know for a fact that Kazu would be asleep within the first five minutes."

"I say two."

"Hey, Chumly! Henry!" came a voice.

"Speak of the devil," said Henry as they noticed their friends Kazu and Kenta. Kazu had on his black shirt with a yellow cross and blue pants. He had gotten a new visor two years ago. In the center it had a patch of a Guardromon. He had given his old one to his partner about a year ago. Kenta was dressed like he always was. Dark shirt under a pale brown button down shirt, and dark pants.

"Hey, guys," greeted Takato as they approached. As they began to talk, a surprised gasp caught their attention. Turning to look, the tamers noticed a girl that looked maybe a year or two older than themselves sitting on the ground. She had long dark brown hair that reached down past her waist. She had dark skin that made one think she was Hispanic, which she probably was. She had on dark blue jeans that rested on her white tennis shoes with violet lining. Her light blue shirt had some writing on it, but they couldn't make it out at their distance.

A boy, who looked a little older than the girl, rose and extended his hand to help her up. He was dressed in blue cargo pants that hovered above red and black Velcro sneakers. His yellow zip-up vest had a belt fastener around the bottom and the Japanese symbol for "destiny" on the back. It covered a red shirt with a black dragon on it. He was lightly tanned and his red hair hung over the side of his head.

Just by looking at the situation one could guess what happened. The boy must've bumped into the girl, knocking her down. They turned away, seeing no problem present.

* * *

This just made her day. Adhara Herrera was new not only to the city, but to this country. She had spent four years learning Japanese and was in a student exchange program. She had woken up late this morning on her first day of school, nearly got lost, and when she finally made it to the school, she was bumped into by some guy. Now if all that didn't mean she was going to have a bad day, she didn't know what did.

* * *

Man, he felt stupid. Why was he even running anyway? Simple, he wanted to get away from all those kids who wanted to battle him. He was the best digimon card player in the school. Two other kids were close to beating the "Great" Azaki Hatsumoto though. If he didn't know better, he would've said they had real digimon.

He stood and reached out his hand to the girl who had the misfortune to be hit. "Sorry about that," he said.

"It's okay," she answered. She took his hand and he helped to pull her up. He felt his face heat up slightly as he looked at her with his red eyes. She had long dark brown hair that swung as she moved. She had a slim figure, but was not skinny. She had brown eyes and wore purple rimmed glasses. Around her neck hung a sliver kanji that meant "dreamer" on black string.

"Thanks," Addy said. "I guess I should pay more attention." She dusted her pants off. Reaching down, she grabbed her back pack.

"No, it's my fault. I'm just trying to get away from some people who want to battle me." "Battle?"

"You know, play the Digimon card game."

"Oh. Well, I'm new here. I was trying to find my way around." She held up a map of the school that they provided her.

"I could help you. What's your class?" She handed him her schedule.

"Hey, you have the same class as me. I'll take you there. By the way, my name's Azaki Hatsumoto. But you could call me Zak."

"I'm Adhara Herrera. You can call me Addy. All my friends do."

"Well, come on. The bell is going to ring shortly. Don't want to be late on the first day." Zak then led Addy into the building.

* * *

Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri sat down in their desks. Ms. Asashi entered the room shortly after.

Man, thought Kazu, I can't believe Ms. Asashi decided to teach a higher grade. I thought I left her classroom two years ago.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning Ms. Asashi," chanted the class.

"I would like to introduce Relaina Mitchet. She is an exchange student from Canada."

Relaina's complexion was slightly tanned and her figure was slender. She was of average height for a girl her age. Her hair stretched down to the middle of her back in a ponytail. It was brown with streaks of blue and a pale silver color. She was dressed in a navy blue sleeveless turtle neck with black baggy pants. She wore white sports shoes with gray streaks running through. A golden locket hung around her neck. But it was her eyes that caught Takato's attention. They were a hazel blue that held no emotion. They were hard, cold eyes, slightly silted that made her look mature...and cruel.

"Ms. Mitchet, you can sit next to Henry." Ms. Asashi pointed to an empty desk next to the blue haired boy. Relaina made her way over and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Henry Wong. It's nice to met you." Relaina only gave him a glare. It was one he had seen done by Rika many times before. It meant 'Don't mess with me' or 'Scram before I hurt you.' He turned away from the girl's icy stare.

At lunch time, the tamers decided to eat outside. As they were looking for a place to eat, Jeri spotted a girl eating by herself.

"Hey look!" she said. "She looks lonely."

"Nah, she's probably waiting for someone," said Kazu.

"Hey," said Kenta, "isn't that the girl we saw this morning?"

"I think you're right," said Henry.

"Come on, guys. Let's go give her company." Jeri grabbed Takato's arm and dragged the boy, the others following behind her.

As they neared, they were able to read her shirt. It said "Princess today, Goddess forever" in white letters. They also noticed a sliver kanji necklace that meant "dreamer".

"Hello," greeted Jeri. "I'm Jeri Katou. Mind if me and my friends sit with you?"

"Not at all," answered the girl. "I'm Adhara Herrera, but you can call me Addy."

"I'm Kazu Shiota."

"Hi, my name is Kenta Kitagawa."

"My name is Takato Matsuki."

"And I'm Henry Wong."

"Nice to met all of you," Addy said after everyone sat down, forming a circle. "It's nice to have someone to talk to. I'm new here so I'm practically lost."

"Where did you live before?" asked Takato.

"I didn't move. I'm an exchange student from America."

"You traveled that far! Whoa!" said Kazu.

"Actually, it's not that far. It's less then 12 hours by plane1," stated Henry.

"Whatever. Hey, Addy, do they have Digimon cards over there?" asked Kazu.

"Yeah. I even have some with me." Addy reached into her back pack and dug around in her stuff to find her cards. Takato thought he caught a glimpse of something that looked like a digvice on violet cloth before Addy pushed it back inside and took out her cards. She handed them to the visor wearing boy. Takato shook the thought away and looked at the cards. He didn't understand the words but he knew what the digimon were.

"Hey, Addy!"

The girl turned to see Zak. "Hey! What's up?"

Zak stopped running and knelt with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "I've been looking for you," he said when his breathing become normal. "Why'd you just walk out? I told you to wait for a minute and when I turned around you were gone."

"Oops. Guess I didn't hear you. I was too hungry."

"No big." He sat down next to Addy. "So, who are your friends?"

"I just met them. That's Jeri, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and Henry."

"Hi, I'm Azaki Hatsumoto."

"I met him this morning when he ran into me, literally."

"We saw that this morning," said Takato.

Kazu shook his head. "Man, what were you thinking? There are better ways to met girls. Like, saving her from a monster that's feeding off her emotions to get stronger and destroy the world." Here Kazu glanced at Takato and Jeri who were avoiding his gaze.

"I think I'd take running into someone over that any day," said Zak. "But I guess I need better moves."

"Yeah, like stopping," said Addy.

"So true." At that everyone laughed.

* * *

Relaina sat up in a tree by herself. She watched as a group of seven students laughed. She was disgusted by them, and yet...she envied them for having a companion. She pushed that thought away. Friends. She didn't need them, she never needed them. Unconsciously, she grabbed her locket. Now, she didn't need friends.

* * *

Joshua Graham traveled down the streets of the Shinzuku district 2. He had ruffled brown hair and brown eyes. He had on dark Khaki shorts, a white baseball shirt with the number "07" on it in blue letters, and dark sunglasses that covered his eyes. Hanging off his belt was a key chain containing keys and little key chain items. Among those items was a small white device. It had a circle screen in the center surrounded by a gold trim. Two gold buttons were below that. On one side was a thin slot.

As Josh was looking around, he didn't notice a girl standing in front of him. "Oh, sorry," he said when he realized he had bumped into her. "I should've been watching where I was going."

"It's okay. At least you didn't knock me down like someone else did today," said the girl. Josh studied the girl before him through his sunglasses. She had long dark brown hair, a nice figure, and wore glasses over brown eyes. She looked cute, but she wasn't his type. He wondered how long it would be before he started drooling over him like so many girls before.

"Can you help me? I'm trying to find the Crown Arcade3. I'm supposed to met someone there," said Addy. She mentally prayed the boy would help as she waited for him to answer.

"Sorry, I wouldn't know. I'm just visiting."

"Drat. I am so going to hurt Zak for saying it's easy to find."

"I could help you look. I don't have anything to do. The name's Joshua Graham. Josh for short."

"My name is Adhara Herrera. My friends call me Addy."

"Where did your friend say the arcade is?"

"He said it is on Tushikan Daka4."

"Let's see." Josh looked at his map. "We're here and Tushikan Daka it just over there. Come on." With a map as their guide, the two were able to find the arcade. As they walked there, Josh was amazed the girl didn't go gaga over him. In no time they stood in front of the building.

"Thanks," said Addy. "You wanna come and met my friends?"

"Um...." A beeping noise interrupted him. It came from the small white device. "No, I can't. I have something to do," Josh said after he looked at it. "See ya."

Adhara waved goodbye and entered the arcade. Almost immediately she heard Zak call her. She turned to him and gave him a glare. "You said this would be easy to find. If it hadn't been for someone helping me out I would have been lost."

"Gomen. Let me buy you an ice cream to make up for it."

"Fine. I want chocolate."

After getting the ice cream, the two met up with the tamers. The group began talking, learning about their new friends. Suddenly, Takato's D-arc went off, being echoed by Henry's, Kazu's, and Kenta's. This was an odd occurrence. They quickly said goodbye to the older kids and left.

"What do you think it could mean?" Takato asked Henry as he and his friends ran down the street.

"I'm not sure. It sounds like the signal indicating a digimon appearing in our world," answered the blue haired boy.

"Maybe our digimon are coming back," suggested Kazu.

"I don't think so," said Takato. "Those times when a portal to the Digital World opened up never had our digivices beep. They always appeared before us."

"I hope a digimon isn't coming though or else we'll have a problem," said Kenta.

"We won't know until we get there," said Jeri.

"We're almost there. Look!" Takato stopped and pointed to fog that was in a domed shape. Unlike the ones they were used to seeing, it was shining with some type of light.

"What do you think could be in there?" asked Kenta.

"Let's find out." Takato took out his goggles from his pocket and put them over his eyes. Henry put on his round blue sun glasses.

"You guys going in without us?" came a voice. The group turned to see a girl the same age as them. Her red hair was tied up with a purple ponytail. She wore a white shirt with a blue heart in the center and blue jeans. Her violet eyes smiled at her friends. Next to her stood a boy in a red sweat shirt and jeans. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Rika, Ryo, your digivices go crazy too?" asked Henry.

"Why else would we be here?" said Rika.

"Come on! Are we going to check this thing out or what?" Kazu yelled. The group nodded and headed towards the fog.

"Stop!" screamed a strange sounding voice. The group stopped in their steps as a blast of fire and blue crystals struck the fog. Slowly, it disappeared.

That voice! thought Henry.

That attack! both Rika and Takato thought.

Turning, the group found themselves face to face with a group of creatures. One was a small red dinosaur with yellow eyes. He had a white stomach with a symbol of triangles.

"Guilmon," whispered Takato.

A small white rabbit looking creature with a horn on it's head and green stripes over it's body stood next to him.

"Terriermon," said Henry.

A yellow fox like creature stood on the other side. She had long purple gloves and blue eyes. A white mane of fur was underneath her neck.

"Renamon," breathed Rika.

Behind them stood a metal robot, another rabbit looking creature that had three horns and was brown with pink stripes, a tall gray dragon looking creature with a metal helmet, a small white creature with a heart on it floated in the air, and a little white creature with green eyes and violet stripes sat on Gulimon's head.

"Guardromon!" shouted Kazu.

"Lopmon!" said Henry.

"Cyberdramon!" yelled Ryo.

"Marineangemon!" said Kenta.

"Culumon!" shouted Jeri.

They all ran to their digimon, Henry embracing both Terriermon and Lopmon.

"What are you going here?" question Takato.

"We're on a mission," answered Guilmon.

"What mission?" asked Rika.

"And why did you destroy that fog stuff?" asked Kenta.

"As you know," said Renamon, "we are the Four Sovereigns elite warriors. There are Rifts opening throughout the digital world and here in the real world. We have closed all the rifts in our world but since then they have been rapidly appearing in this world."

"And it's our job to close them," said Terriermon.

"Where are the rifts leading to?" asked Henry.

"Don't know," answered his digimon.

"Others have gone in but never returned."

"We do know that it leads to a parallel world," stated Guradromon.

"And someone is opening the portals from their side. If we can destroy all the portals the force is opening, he wont be able to open any more."

"Well, I'm with ya, big guy," said Kazu.

"I'll help too, buddy," said Takato.

"We'll all help," said Henry, everyone agreeing with him.

Suddenly, an explosion shook the ground. The tamers ran in the direction it came. They gasped at what they saw. A green digimon with long thin vines for arms stood before them. It had sharp teeth in a long pointed mouth. On the back of it's head looked to be thin red petals.

Takato took out his D-arc and scanned the digimon. "Vegiemon: champion level digimon, virus type. His attack is Poison Crow but it's nothing compared to his Sweet Breath. It's far from sweet."

"Look whose fighting it! It's Addy!" shouted Jeri.

"She has a digimon!" Takato moved his D-arc to scan her digimon. "No data."

Everyone looked at him.

"You've got to be kidding!" said Rika.

Addy's digimon was a cat type. It's fur was brown and white and it had white wing on it's back. Blue eyes glared at it's opponent.

"Ready Kitleymon?" questioned Addy.

"Ready," answered the digimon.

"Okay." Addy pulled out a card from her deck. She held up her arm, fist pointing toward the sky. She wore a violet glove with silver trim. On the wrist part was a white device that looked similar to the D-arcs. The screen was facing away from her. She held her card near a slot on the side and slide it though. "Digi Modify! Gatomon's Lightning Claw Activate!"

Kitleymon glowed with a golden light for a moment as the power was given to her. She struck the Vegiemon with the added power at a rapid speed. The Vegiemon fell to the ground.

"Now, Kitleymon!" Said digimon jumped into the air.

"Blade Claw!" she shouted as she fell. Her claws glowed with power. She swiped at the digimon, deleting him.

"Great job, Kitleymon," said Addy. Her cat digimon jumped into her arms. As Addy turned to leave, she noticed the tamers. "Oh, hi guys!" They came over when they realized she had seen them.

"That was impressive," said Ryo.

"I'm sure we're not as good as you guys are." Kitleymon started to purr as Addy petted her.

"How do you know?"

"Well, besides the fact that you have digimon and I had over heard your conversation before I ran into Vegiemon, I remember that incident that happened two years ago."

"But, how can you? I mean, Yamaki erased everyone's memory of that!" said Takato.

Addy shrugged. "I don't know. I just remember pink ooze appearing in my city. It was all over the news. And I think I saw you guys. The news was showing the footage of the battle here. I saw the digimon and you guys, I think, inside of them."

"But how did you get your digimon?" asked Rika.

"I met her a week before I came here. I had drawn her up and then I found a strange blue card. It transformed my card reader into this glove. I call it a D-Gauntlet."

"That's why there wasn't any data on Kitleymon," stated Henry.

"She created her digimon like Takato did."

"I think we should take this some where else. I sense something," said Renamon.

"Right. Addy, we'll talk more about this at school," said Takato.

"Okay, but first, who are they?" She pointed to Rika and Ryo.

"I'm Rika Nonaka. This is my partner Renamon."

"And I'm Ryo Akiyama. My partner is Cyberdramon."

"Nice to met you. I'm Adhara Herrera. As you know, Kitleymon is my digimon. She's real cute but her Blade Claw attack can slice anything."

"Are we done with the introductions? I hear someone coming," said Terriermon.

"Terriermon's right. We better get going. Come on Lopmon. See you guys at school." "Bye," everyone said.

They all drifted their own ways. A short time later a girl stepped into the clearing. She had shoulder length, messy-cut, blue hair with silver streaks. She wore a short top that ended under her breasts with ¾ wide sleeves, baggy skater pants with a nylon belt, and a black fingerless glove on her right hand. Her black earrings and necklace with the kanji for fox glimmered in the setting sun. Purple eyes stared in the direction Addy had gone in. "How dare she kill a digimon!" she said.

A Cashmon stood behind her. It had silver fur everywhere but the tips of his ears, tail, his stomach, feet and under his neck which were white. He had on red gloves with a light and silver Yin-Yang symbol on each of them. On his thighs was a symbol that looked similar to the star sign for Pisces, two tadpoles swimming in a circle, head to tail. He had soft wings. His eyes were silted and each had a scar under it.

"She will be our target, Cashmon. She will not get away with killing Vegiemon."

* * *

Who is this mysterious person? Why is she after Addy? Why am I doing this? Because I can! I'm out of school now and have a lot of free time! I'm drinking Cheery Coke! Take your pick for a reason.

next time: The mysterious girl is reveled. looks at her Zak gets an Impmon with an attitude. A battle between the MG and Addy? Who will win? Oh, no! Look out Addy! That's next time. ch 2: Zak To The Rescue!

1 I'm not sure this is true. It's about a 12 hour flight from Vegas to Beijing, China so I just guessed.

2 I can't remember if this is where they live so just work with me.

3 I couldn't think of a name! I don't own this so don't sue. At least Andrew wont be there. view of Andy tied up and gagged under the counter

4 Tushikan Daka is the name of a street in Japan. I took it from a Sailor Moon song called "Luna!"

AG: Well that's it. I'm still accepting characters until the 13. Hope you enjoyed this. I liked writing this. I was on a roll all weekend! R&R is you want to! And for those who are in this story, if you want something to happen to your character tell me!


	3. Attack! Zak To The Rescue!

Ag: I just finished typing this. Someone kept on nagging me to get this done. looks at Jen Now I'm too tired to say the disclaimer. Addy, you do it.

Addy: Ag does not own Digimon or the other tamers that appear in this fic. All she owns is this story, Kitleymon, and Adhara Herrera, me.

Ag: Very good Addy. And for reasons revealed in this chapter. Impmon wont appear. Don't look at me. Blame Ly!

Ly: Make me look like the bad guy, will ya?

Ag: You wanted an Impmon! And he has the same personality as the one in the show!

Kitleymon: Let's start the story before they get into a fight (again)

* * *

The Crossing The Rift Saga

Chapter 2- Attack! Zak to the Rescue!

The tamers stood by a large tree behind the school building. Renamon, Culumon, Terriermon, Marineangemon, and Kitleymon sat above them in the branches. Guilmon and Guardromon stood near some bushes.

"Okay, Addy, tell us your story," said Henry.

"I already told you I created Kitleymon, so there isn't much to tell. I found her in a digital field not far from my school back home," said Addy.

"But what about your D-Gauntlet?" asked Takato. "Why didn't you get a D-arc?"

Addy shrugged. "Beats me."

"Maybe it's like the TV show!" suggested Kazu. "You know, when the new kids got better digivices than the old kids."

"That could be true, but.then that would mean danger is coming. One we can't face alone," said Jeri.

Henry asked, "Addy, is there anything else your D-Gauntlet can do?"

"Sure. Besides being able to scan cards and digimon, my D-Gauntlet can--"

"Hey, guys!" shouted Zak.

Guardromon and Guilmon quickly hid.

"Hi," the group greeted, attempting to seem like everything was normal.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," said Kenta.

Zak eyed them suspiciously. Something was up and he wanted to know what. "O.k. What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Takato, nervously.

"I can tell that something fishy is going on. I want to know what." Everyone tried to think of an excuse. "Well?"

RING!!

"Oh, we better got to class," said Addy. She grabbed Zak's wrist and pulled him away. The tamers sighed in relief.

"Saved by the bell," said Henry.

"I've never been happier for school to start," said Takato. They all headed to class.

* * *

Zak sat in class as the history teacher talked about ancient Japan. Addy was soaking up the information. It was much more exciting then the wars and stuff she had to learn back home. Zak wasn't paying attention at all. He knew his friends were hiding something. It might seem odd that he could tell weather or not his friends were lying after knowing them for only a day, but for Zak it wasn't. It almost felt as of he had some type of connection with them. But that strange connection felt stronger with Addy, and not just because of his a crush on her.

Hum.I wonder why I trust them so much, he thought. Images flashed in his mind. Panic. A massive pink blob flooding the city. Something on the news about digimon. Three familiar people. The thoughts left, leaving Zak more puzzled than before.

* * *

A small imp-like creature jumped from building to building. It was purple everywhere except it's face, which was white. On it's stomach was a yellow smiley face with a mischievous grin. There was a red bandana tied around the creature's neck and red gloves on his hands. It was a digimon known as Impmon. He had entered the real world though a digital field. It took a while to get out of it but he made it. Now he was wondering around with nothing really to do.

He sat on the edge of a large building swinging his tail. Young humans sat here and there, talking and eating. He didn't care much for humans but he had nothing else to do. He watched them with his ice blue eyes.

* * *

The group sat under the tree they had the day before. Right now, Kazu and Zak were battling with their digimon cards. The others watched.

"I play Gryphonmon," said Zak.

Kazu paled. He knew what was coming.

"I attack. That makes me the winner."

"That was a great move, Zak," said Jeri.

"No, it wasn't! I lost!" Kazu complained.

"You didn't even stand a chance. Zak is the 'Digimon Prince'," stated Kenta.

"Don't start. All we need is for his ego to get bigger," said Addy.

"Hey! I'll show you." With that, Zak jumped on Addy's back. "Let's see what you brought for lunch." He searched though her lunch bag and pulled out a Snickers bar. He opened it and held it in front of Addy's face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to eat this."

"What! I love Snickers!"

"Thanks for the tip. Yum." He took a bite out of the candy bar.

"No! That's mine!"

"Not anymore."

The others laughed at the display.

When Zak finished the Snickers he searched though Addy's backpack. "What's this?" He pulled out Addy's D-Gauntlet. Addy pushed herself up, causing the boy to fall on his back. She spun around and grabbed her D-Gauntlet, stuffing it back in her backpack.

"You are going to get it." Addy pounced on Zak. She took out a red gel pen and brought it down towards her victim. Zak pushed her off, his reward a mark of red ink on his right arm.

"You forget, I'm stronger then you." Zak flexed his arms. Everyone laughed. Addy stuck her tongue at him as she moved to put her pen away. She only pretended to write on him to distract him from the D-Gauntlet. It was the only thing that came to her mind. She just accidentally scraped the pen on him when he pushed her off.

Addy looked up when she saw movement in a nearby tree. A girl was sitting up in the tree swinging her leg.

"Hey, who's that?" she asked as she pointed to the girl. Everyone looked to where she pointed.

"Oh, that's Relaina Mitchet. She's in our class," answered Henry.

"Yeah. She's even scarier then Rika used to be," said Kenta.

"What do you mean?" asked Addy.

"Rika used to be cold and didn't care much for us," stated Takato.

"Back up," said Zak. "Who's Rika?"

"She's our friend. She goes to a different school. Addy met her last night when we ran into her," answered Jeri.

"Oh." Zak still felt a little lost but brushed it off. He looked at his friends as they began to talk again. He realized one was missing. Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta. "Where's Addy?"

"Uh oh. Looks like she's going to talk to the Ice Queen," stated Kazu. They watched as their friend walked over to the girl in the tree.

Relaina sat on a tree branch reading a magazine.

"Konichiwa!" came a voice below. She looked down and saw the girl she had seen with those annoying kids in her class. "My name is Adhara Herrera."

Relania looked away. All was quiet for a while. She figured the girl had left.

"Hi." She turned to find Adhara on a branch next to her. "You're Relaina, right?" Relania glared at the intruder, her eyes as cold as ever. "Would you like to come and sit with me and my friends?"

Relaina was shocked that her "get lost" glare didn't work, but she kept her face expressionless. "Beat it," she told Addy.

Addy ignored that order. "Why don't you join us? We'll be happy to be your friends."

That word! Why do people put so much meaning on it! It was just a stupid word...a word that tore Relania Mitchet inside.

"I don't need friends!" Relania pushed Addy, making her lose her balance. Addy fell head first towards the ground. She extended her arms and pushed herself off the ground into a tumble. The others came running when they saw her fall.

"Are you alright?" asked Zak as he helped her to stand.

"No broken bones. Then again, I've never been good with a human skeleton," joked Addy.

"What a brat! She pushed you!" yelled Kazu, balling his hands into fists.

"Maybe we should take you to the nurse," suggested Jeri.

"No. I'm fine." The bell rang. Relania jumped out of the tree. "Sayonara, Relania!" Addy waved at the girl.

Relania just glanced over her shoulder and walked away. The others were surprised to hear her sound so friendly to someone that could have hurt her very badly. Addy left Zak's hold to get her stuff. After saying good-bye to the tamers, she left with Zak to their class.

As Relaina was walking back to the classroom, she thought, Friendship. It's just a stupid word. Friends. Who needs them? They'll just end up leaving you, not matter how many promises they make. Friends will eventually leave you all alone.

* * *

Zak was walking home, his mind in some far off place. Before departing the building, the seven friends were talking about weekend plans. After a lot of suggestions from six of them, they decided to give Addy a tour around the city since she never had the chance since her arrival.

* * *

Impmon walked along a small stonewall, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. He was content after scaring some humans to get an ice cream. After that he had taken a swim in the park fountain. Well, he fell in but, hey, he does have his pride to keep.

* * *

Zak's thoughts drifted off to that strange glove Addy had. Why did she take it back so suddenly? Was it some type of secret? Was it personal? He knew it was not right to pry into other's lives but that glove just seemed to mean something important. Zak felt its importance. And it was something big. Impmon passed Zak, causing him to leave his thoughts. Was that an. He turned to see the digimon still walking along the wall.

"Impmon?"

Said digimon stopped and turned to the boy. "You want something, Red?"

"You're...real."

* * *

Addy walked along an empty road to the Mizuno residents, where she was staying. Kitleymon sat in her arms.

"At last. You are alone." The voice seemed to surround the two.

"Who's there?" Addy searched around her.

A girl jumped in front of her. She had shoulder length blue hair with silver streaks and purple eyes. Her top was a little to revealing to Addy's tastes and she wore skater pants. A black fingerless glove covered her right hand. Addy also noticed her fox kanji necklace. Her digimon looked like a Renamon except he was silver and wore red gloves with a light red and silver Yin-Yang symbol on each of them. On his thighs he had a symbol of two tadpoles swimming in a circle from head to tail. He had a pair of wings on his back. His eyes were golden slits, each with a scar under them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Addy as Kitleymon pulled out her D- Gauntlet just in case.

"I am Reelyn Ichiro. This is my partner, Cashmon. We are here for justice."

"Justice? What are you talking about?"

"You killed a Vegiemon. Since he was in this world he can't get reborn in Primary Village."

"Primary Village? That sounds familiar."

"He attacked us," stated Kitleymon. "We have a right to defend ourselves."

"Yes, you do. But not to the point of killing another digimon. For that, the girl must be punished."

"What?!" shouted Addy.

"You, digimon, I can forgive. You are only a slave to this monster."

"Monster!?" Addy was taken back at that remark.

"Addy is not a monster! She is my friend!" countered Kitleymon.

"Be that way. I will have to punish you as well."

Addy slipped on her D-Gauntlet as Reelyn pulled out a whip from behind her back. The whip cracked as it fell towards Addy and Kitleymon. They jumped out of the way.

"Let's go!" said Addy. She and her partner got up to run but were stopped by Cashmon.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

"Well, Kitleymon, looks like we have to fight our way out," said Addy. "Let's do it!"

"Right!" Kitleymon jumped into the air. "Blade Claw!" She descended towards Cashmon, claws glowing with energy. She missed.

"Cashmon, take care of that pathetic excuse for a digimon. I'll deal with her." Reelyn cracked the whip at Addy, giving her a cut on her arm.

"Addy!" shouted Kitleymon. Cashmon punched her, sending her flying back.

"I'm okay, Kit. Just watch out for yourself," said Addy, holding her arm to stop the bleeding. She pulled out a card from her pocket.

"This'll work." She held up the card next to her injured, gloved hand. "Digi Modify! Power Acti-ugg!" She didn't get to finish for Reelyn whipped at her hand. The card fell from Addy's grip. She clutched her injured hand.

"I saw you do that trick on Vegiemon. It won't work now," stated Reelyn.

Cashmon and Kitleymon were battling in the air, their wings keeping them airborne. Each had a few scratches but it was Cashmon who had the upper hand. Kitleymon tried to swipe at her opponent again. Cashmon dodged and kicked the feline digimon down to the ground.

"Kitleymon!" screamed Addy. She started to run towards her fallen partner but was stopped when the whip wrapped around her, pining her arms to her sides.

"I think not," Reelyn said calmly. She watched for a moment as her victim struggled. "It's time for you to be punished. You'll know what it feels like to be attacked when you are defenseless. Cashmon!"

Cashmon jumped into he air, his arms crossed. "Coin." He took aim. ".Hail!" Yellow crystals rained down when Cashmon pulled his arms apart. The light crystals weren't merciful as they cut Addy's skin and tore her clothes.

"AHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

"Course I'm real," said Impmon. "What'd you expect?"

"Well, uh.it's just.I've never seen a real digimon before," admitted Zak.

"It that so. Well, see ya, Red." Impmon began to walk away.

"Wait! I think you're the coolest digimon ever. Would you like to come over to my house? I can give you food."

"Hmmm. Okay, Red, you talked me into it."

"Great! Just follow-"

"AHHHH!!!!!"

The two stood in silence as they listened to the scream.

"That sounded like Addy!"

"Who?"

"My friend. Come on!" Zak ran off in the direction of the scream.

"Hey! Don't think you can get out of giving me a free meal!" shouted Impmon as he followed after Zak.

When Zak ran up to the scene we was surprised. There was a blue haired girl standing next to a Renamon look alike. She held a whip in her hand. Addy was pushing herself up on her hands and knees. She began crawling towards some cat-like creature. Another digimon Zak guessed. As Zak got closer, he noticed that Addy had many cuts. She picked up the cat creature and hugged it to her chest.

"It ends now," he heard the girl say.

"I've got to do something. But what?" Zak turned to Impmon. "I need your help. " Impmon looked at him surprised. "I can't do this alone. If you help me I'll do whatever you want. Just please help me."

Impmon was quiet for a moment. A grin crawled on his face. "Alright, Red. I'll help."

"Thanks." A ball of light appeared before the two. It began to grow into the shape of a glove. Zak grabbed it, the light fading to reveal a red glove with a screen on the hand part. He slipped it on, knowing the meaning of this device. "Let's go, Impmon."

* * *

Addy clutched Kitleymon to her chest, ignoring her own pain. "Kitleymon. Kitleymon, are you okay?"

"Just a little scratched up. You?" Kitleymon said weakly.

"Same."

"It ends now," said Reelyn.

"You think you are gaining justice but you're not. You are the one who is a monster. You are not a protector for digimon. You aren't the judge that decides other's fates. I don't even know what you are," Addy said angrily.

Reelyn's face was a mask of anger. "Silence!" She cracked the whip at Addy. She braced herself for the impact.

"Bada Boom!" The whip was turned to ashes when the flame hit it.

"Huh?" Both Addy and Kitleymon looked in the direction the flame came. Needless to say, they were shocked to see Zak standing next to an Impmon.

"You wont hurt them anymore!" shouted Zak.

"Who are you? This is a private matter," said Reelyn.

"I'm Azaki Hatsumoto," he said as he held up his gloved hand, "Tamer to Impmon."

"He's a tamer?!" shouted Addy.

"Beat it. I don't want to harm and innocent person," stated Reelyn.

"I won't allow you to hurt my friend anymore. There is no reason good enough for that."

"Summon!" Impmon yelled. Fire circled around Reelyn and Cashmon.

"Impmon! Why'd you do that?"

"All that talking was annoying. Plus the fact that I'm hungry!"

Zak shook his head at his partner and headed over to Addy. The girl was pushing herself up weakly, Kitleymon still in her embrace. Her legs collapsed under her weight. She would have fallen if Zak hadn't caught her.

"Arigatou," she said.

"Daijoubu ka?" Zak asked.

"If you minus the fact that I was just attacked by a digimon and his partner then yeah, I'm fine."

"Look!" said Kitleymon. Everyone turned to see Cashmon fly out of the ring of fire, Reelyn in his arms.

"I'll be back," she said as they flew away.

"And I'll come after all four of you!"

When she disappeared from sight, Zak turned to Addy and asked, "Who was she? What happened? And who's that?" He pointed to the digimon in her arms.

"I'm Kitleymon."

"She's my partner. About what happened earlier, I'll tell you tomorrow when I tell Takato and the others. That way I can explain it once. Plus, I'm beat, not pun intended."

Zak blinked. "Takato and the others know? Then they have-"

"Digimon, yes. Now let me go home!"

"You think you can make it without falling?"

"Yes. I was just a little disoriented. Now, good bye." Addy turned and walked away.

Zak made a move to follow her but was stopped by Impmon. "Hold it, Red. She said she was okay with going home. Now let us go home to get some grub! One would think you have a crush on her or something." Zak blushed. "Oh, so you do like her, Red."

"First off, I don't like her! Second, my name is Zak, not Red."

"Whatever you say, Red. Come on, you owe me some food!"

"It's Zak!"

* * *

Next time: The lines are being drawn as a dark force lures people to its side. More tamers arrive as the rifts keep opening. What's this? Why his he fighting them?! Oh no! Stop it Josh! That's next time in The Crossing-The Rift Saga, chapter 3: The Lines Are Drawn.

* * *

Ag: Okay, the scene with the Snickers was written when I was insane. Let's see. What else. Oh yeah. I figured out when everyone will appear. It won't be until chapter 6 that the last person will be in. After that I will gladly take ideas on misadventures your characters should do. I also need some worlds we will travel too. Make them up (and try to stay away from going into other anime worlds. Some people may not know and anime.) . And I was thinking that the D-Gauntlets should evolve but when I don't know. Give me suggestions. Then I'll put them to a vote. And as I was going through your profiles deciding when everyone will appear, I realized I have 4 lone wolfs. Could the four of you add something else? For example: Matt was the loner and the cool guy. Ken was the loner and genius. Get it? But don't do genius. I already have one. Thanks. P.S. If anyone's wondering where I got Addy's name Adhara is the name of a star. 


	4. Lines Are Drawn

Diclaimer: I own nothing other than what I claimed in the earlier chapters. Blah blah blah.

AG- Now that that is done, I wanna say I'm sorry for having you wait so long. I was lazy and then school started, and my story poster had the computer down for weeks. I want to thank all those who gave me really nice reviews for the last chap type this (if only for a little while).

Saku-chan-I loved this chapater, I hope I see more of this fic. I love the idea of it and it's much more intresting then the other fics i've read. I enjoyed reading it alot. It's an excellant piece of work and I'm glad to have read it. I hope you write another chapater soon.

Ag- You really think so? You're not just being nice are you? Don't tell me if you are. You'll get to say the disclaimer in the chap.

Keiko-Woo hoo! I'm here! And I'm after you Ryo! You cannot escape! Keep writing, I'll keep reviewing!

Ryo- sweatdrop

Ag- lightbulb You just gave me an evil idea for Ryo. I think you'll love it. It's not until the next chap. though. And did everyone like the lunch scene last chap?

Impmon- I didn't.

Ag- you don't cout.

Impy- and what's with the get up?

Ag- This? Wears a viloet cape, a white shirt that says AG, and black pants. She's holding a staff with a star on top I'm Anime Girl! Superhero to all anime characters. I save them from obsessed otakus that kidnap them!

Takato- Better start reading the story before she does a speech.

* * *

The Crossing- The Rift Saga

Ch 4- Secrets Discovered

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. A warm sunny day with a few stray clouds. Addy stretched her hands over her head as she walked along the sidewalk with her friends.

"So, where are we going?" asked Addy

"We're going to the mall. There's a store there that has a variety of Digimon cards," answered Kenta.

"Then we'll hang out at the arcade, show you the sights, have lunch, and show you some more sights," said Zak.

"After all that's done we'll pick up our digimon at Guilmon's old hideout and head to Hypnos," stated Takato.

Both Addy and Zak had blank looks. "What's Hypnos?" they asked.

"Originally it was a secret government project that's purpose was to wipe out all digimon," said Henry. "When Takato, Rika, and I became tamers, we were fighting digimon they couldn't get. Then their programs failed to delete digimon. It was up to us. When a deva destroyed most of the city, Yamaki, the director of Hypnos, realized we were humanities only hope."

"And we're going to see this guy why?" asked Zak.

Jeri answered, "We're going to discuss the fact that digimon are appearing again and though rifts instead of digital fields, the Josh and Reelyn issue, and introduce you guys."

"Jeri, I have a question for you," said Addy. The younger girl looked at her. "Why don't you have a digimon?" A sad expression washed over Jeri's face before disappearing into a smile. The other four boys glanced back at her. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me," apologized Addy when she noticed the sadness still in her eyes.

"His name was Leomon. He died trying to protect us when we were in the Digital World. I remember the last words he said to me as he was being deleted and absorbed by Beelezamon.

"He told me that I have a lion's heart."

The group was silent for a moment. Suddenly a small white creature appeared in front of them.

"Hi, guys! Why so gloomy? It's a beautiful day!"

"Calamon!?" shouted five of the seven, Addy and Zak never seeing such a digimon before. Before Takato could grab him so passersby wouldn't see the digimon, dark hands took hold of Calamon first.

"He's so cute!" declared Addy as she held the little digimon in the air. "Look, Zak. Couldn't you just eat him up?" She walked over to Zak with him.

"He is kinda cute. Who's his tamer?"

"I don't have one! I'm just their friend," giggled Calamon as Addy hugged him, his ears extended.

"Don't even go there. We tried to find him a tamer once. Didn't work out," sighed Takato. They continued walking, Calamon now with them. Before anyone knew it, they had arrived at the mall.

* * *

"And I win," declared Rika for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. She was sick of battling amateurs. She wanted to kick Ryo's butt.

Speaking of Ryo, Rika looked over to where he was battling a girl Rika had beaten a while ago. She looked to be about 5ft 6in and was slightly overweight, but she was far from fat. Her long chestnut brown hair was tied in a tight braid. Since the girl was facing her, Rika could see that she wore glasses over brown eyes. She was dressed in a yellow vest over a white t-shirt, a pink chocker and a red kick shirt. A green backpack sat by the table they were battling at. That girl had no fashion sense whatsoever.

Ryo laid down a card. It was Cyberdramon. The girl sighed, she was beaten. After collecting their cards, they shook hands.

"Good game. You should enter the Digimon Card Battle tournament. What's your name again?"

"Jenashu Zircona. Call me Jen."

"Well then, I'll look for you in the next tournament, Jen."

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced the store owner. "We are now going to witness a battle between Rika Nonoaka, the Digimon Queen, and Ryo Ayakiama, the Digimon King!"

Rika took her place on the other side of Ryo at the table. The two shuffled their decks and got ready to battle.

"Ready to be defeated?" Rika asked with a smirk.

"I wont lose," responded Ryo, the same smirk on his face.

"Let the battle begin!"

Isis leaned against the wall watching her friend battle. She was disappointed in herself for losing to Ryo again but was glad to see him. She frowned. But why wouldn't he want his friend that he hadn't seen in 7 years to go with him when he went to some meeting? Or not go to the meeting for that matter? Oh well. She trusted him so she would respect his wish. Besides, Ryo's mom was going to make her famous chocolate chip cookies. It was his loss.

* * *

Mila walked into her house. She placed the bags she was carrying on a counter and started unpacking the groceries. Her mom walked in and did the same.

"Mila, could you ask Tsukaimon if she fed the animals?" her mother asked.

"Sure." Mila walked into the living room to see that her partner was snoozing on the TV. "Tsukaimon!" she shouted to waken the digimon.

"Wha?"

"Tsukaimon, did you feed the animals?"

"Yeah," yawned Tsukaimon.

"That's a yes, Mom!" Mila shouted over her shoulder. "We're going to make our rounds now! Come on, Tsukaimon.

"Be back before dinner."

"We will."

* * *

Relania walked the Shinjuku streets carrying Tanoamon. Why was she doing this? Why had she agreed to look for wild digimon? Well, it was better then spending a Saturday with her aunt. She looked down at the glove on her right hand. Maybe that wasn't the only reason.

* * *

"And I win." Rika and Ryo sat back in their seats, one smirking in victory, the other's mouth opened in shock.

"How can that be?" asked Ryo in surprise.

"I've been practicing," stated Rika as she gathered up her cards. She stood and walked towards the door, the crowd clearing the path for her. "Come on. We're going to be late."

"Right." Ryo quickly grabbed his cards and left the store after waving to Isis.

* * *

"Guilmon!" called Takato as he ran up to the hideout.

"Takato!" Guilmon cried as he ran out to met his tamer. The other digimon ran to their partners.

"Where's Lopmon?" Jeri asked Henry.

"She's with Suzie. My dad's going to bring them over to Hypnos," answered Henry. He turned to Zak and Addy. "Suzie's my little sister." The two nodded in understanding.

"Rika and Ryo are here," stated Renamon, startling the new tamers when she appeared next to them.

"Don't do that, Renamon!" shouted Addy.

The other tamers laughed. "You'll get used to it," said Takato.

When finished glaring at the fox digimon, Zak blushed, realizing he was holding Addy. He released her, hoping no one noticed. Unfortunately for him, an imp and a flying feline did.

Rika walked up to them with a smile and a gloomy Ryo following behind.

"Don't tell me Ryo, the Digimon King, was beaten!" shouted Kazu and Kenta.

"Don't make it worse then it already is," mumbled Ryo.

"How'd it feel?" Henry asked Rika.

"Good, I finally got my revenge. And this was the card that beat him." Rika held up a Kuubiymon card.

Renamon looked at it. "I thought I looked better then that."

"Come on, guys. We don't want Yamaki mad at us for being late," said Takato.

"Let's go!" shouted Calamon as he ran forward before stopping and looking back at the tamers. "Where are we going?"

Picking up Calamon, Takato turned to the tamers and digimon. "Last one there is a rotten digiegg!" With that said he ran off, Guilmon close behind.

"That's what TK said in season one!" shouted Addy as she ran forward, Kitleymon in her arms. Everyone else ran, or was carried, towards Hypnos.

* * *

Jen turned her head to the right when something caught her eye. She saw a bunch of kids run by. At the end was Ryo and three other boys. One wore a visor, another had glasses, and the other was dressed as a small blue dragon/dinosaur.

Wait! That dragon looked to real to be a costume. I think I'll check it out. With that decision made, she ran to the street where she saw Ryo running. She followed the large group of kids, some dressed as digimon, or where they?

* * *

Josh and Kasaimon entered the large throne room. Josh vaguely wondered why the Master would need such a large room. There was hardly anything in it apart from the stone chair against the far back wall, a stand with a large book on it, and a few torches imbedded into the wall.

They kneeled at the foot of the steps that lead up to the throne.

"Is something wrong, Josh, Kasaimon?" asked Master.

"No, sir. It's just that we wish you to take back the strength you gave to Kasaimon," stated Josh.

"We wish to battle with our own strength," said Kasaimon. "If we use short cuts, our victory over the three will mean nothing."

It was quiet as Master considered the request. "Very well." With a wave of his hand, Kasaimon tensed as he felt the strength seep away. Josh's D-Arc glowed, shooting a steam of light to the master. "It is done," declared the master when the light had died.

"Thank you, Master," said Kasaimon and Josh. They stood and turned to leave. When they closed the door to the throne room, they found Reelyn and Cashmon waiting for them.

"Giving up the strength Master gave you? What a stupid thing to do," said Reelyn.

Josh clenched his fist. He would so love to just smack her then and there. He composed himself before answering. "Yes, I did return the strength. It would mean nothing to win a battle with someone else's power."

Reelyn rolled her eyes as the two walked away. "What a fool. He doesn't have the strength to defeat them."

"Reelyn," said Cashmon, "maybe what he is doing is a good strategy for him. Just as what you do is a good strategy for us."

"Maybe." But to give up a chance to gain what you want for a way that's far from where you were? Does Josh even know what he's doing?

* * *

They reached the tall building and went inside. Taking the elevator to the 26th floor (Mr. Wong told Henry which floor to go to) the tamers and digimon were greeted by a blonde man dressed in a dark suit and had on dark sunglasses.

"Hi, Yamaki," greeted Takato.

"Hello, kids," said Yamaki. He eyed Zak and Addy. "You two must be the new tamers."

"Yep! I'm Adhara Herrera, but everyone calls me Addy. This is my partner, Kitleymon."

"Hello."

"I'm Azaki Hatsumoto. Call me Zak. Impmon is my digimon."

"Yo!"

"Nice to met you. I am Yamaki, director of Hypnos. Now," Yamaki said to the group, "please follow me." He turned and walked down the hall, tamers not far behind,

Going through a door, they entered a large room filled with computers on desks. A few bookcases stood against the walls filled with books and notes. Eight adults, one little girl, and one digimon occupied the room.

"Henry! Hi!" shouted the seven year old. She didn't bother to straighten her sun hat that tipped over when she waved. It was a little big on her. Sticking out of her pockets in her overalls were candy and small toys. The right strap fell down to the edge of her pink shirt sleeve.

"Hello everyone," greeted the brown bunny digimon.

"Wow! A Lopmon!" shouted Zak, drawing the attention of the adults.

"Oh, hello Henry, kids," said a man with graying blue hair.

"Hi Dad. This is Zak and Addy and their digimon, Impmon and Kitleymon. Guys, over there is my sister Suzie and her partner Lopmon."

"Nice to meet you," said Zak and Addy.

The Monster Makers then made their introductions. (AG- I'm too lazy to describe them. They're hardly going to be in it anyway.)

"As you know, I'm Henry's father. You can call me Janyu."

"Daisy."

"Shibumi."

"Dolphin."

"Babel."

"I'm Tally."

"And I'm Riley."

"Before we start discussing the events as of late, Azaki, Adhara, could you please take a seat." Janyu gestured to two chairs that each sat next to a computer. They sat down, wondering what was up. Dolphin took some wires that were hooked to the computers and taped them on the teenagers foreheads.

"What are you doing?" asked Rika.

"I was wondering the same thing," stated Zak.

"This will measure their brain waves. We're going to see if there is anything different that allows you to remember the D-reaper incident two years ago," answered Dolphin as he took at seat at a computer, Babel sat at the other one.

"I don't remember that clearly. Mostly just flashes of images and feelings," said Zak.

"What's wrong with remembering it?" asked Addy. "If you ask me, you should check the people that don't remember it.

"No one but the Monster Makers," Yamaki motioned to five of the adults, "the people that participated in this program, the tamers and their families are supposed to remember. You see, after the D-reaper incident and the digimon left, there was a lingering wavelength of data from the D- reaper. We were able to use that wavelength to erase the memory of digimon being real and the D-reaper's appearance from the minds of everyone else on Earth."

"Well?" wondered Daisy as she watched Dolphin and Babel type away.

"She's as normal as a kid her age," replied Dolphin.

"Same for Zak," said Babel. They removed the cords. "When did you start remembering the D-reaper?"

Zak thought for a moment. "Um...a little before I got Impmon. Now that I think of it, I started remembering when I met them." Zak gestured to the other tamers.

"It was more like a dream for me," stated Addy. "I just thought it was some weird repeating dream because I would forget it as the day went on. Then I started to remember. That was a few days before I met Kitleymon. Then everything was clear."

"Well, since this is a dead end, let's go to the conference room," suggested Riley.

And that's what they did. They walked into a room with a long marble table surrounded by black chairs. Yamaki sat at the head with Riley and Talley on either side. The Monster Makers took seats on the left and the tamers took the right.

"Could one of you explain to us what has been happening?" asked Yamaki.

Renamon spoke. "We were sent her by the Digimon Gods. In our world, rifts have been appearing. We discovered it led to some type of alternate world when digimon come threw them. But they were different. Not only in data but they sought to destroy our world. We've managed to close all the rifts in our world, but they have started to appear her as well. This area is the easiest place for them to open because of the pervious open gateways."

"It's our job to close all the rifts," stated Guardromon.

"And what of these other two tamers?" asked Janyu.

"Josh seems to have an issue with Rika, Takato, and Henry. Reelyn doesn't like me 'cause I deleted a vegiemon. But..¦." Addy paused.

"But what?" asked Kenta.

"But- I know this sounds strange- I don't think she's a tamer."

"WHAT?!" Addy winced as everyone shouted at her.

"It was before she left. I noticed a digivice on her side. It wasn't a D- gauntlet or a D-Arc. The digivice was a small metal box thing. It looks familiar somehow."

"How did you get your D-Gauntlet anyway"? asked Tally.

Addy thought for a moment. "It appeared when I found a blue card. I had set it on my drawing and stats of Kitleymon. Next thing I knew I have this," she held up her right arm showing her D-Gauntlet, "and this." She lifted Kit into the air.

"Mine appeared before me when I went to help Addy," answered Zak.

"It would help if we knew why you kids were chosen," said Daisy.

"We know that kids are needed because digimon like them. And they are more imaginative," stated Dolphin.

"Maybe Rika, Henry, Takato, and Ryo were chosen because they cared a lot about digimon even though they didn't know they were real," suggested Shibumi.

"It makes since," stated Janyu. "Takato did create his own digimon in detail. And he had always dreamed of digimon being real. Henry cared about Terriermon when he was playing the game I had brought him. For Rika and Ryo, I'm thinking that while they still cared for digimon, they were chosen because of their skills at the card game.

"Jeri wanted to help her friends so she was given Leomon as her partner. Kazu cared about Guardromon when he went to fight. And Kenta wished to for a partner to help everyone."

"But what about Addy and Zak?" asked Takato.

"The thought of being a tamer did cross my mind," said Zak. "I always thought Beelezemon would be the coolest partner."

"I always dreamed of having a digimon. Then again, I've dreamed of a lot of things," stated Addy.

"All this talk is getting us nowhere fast," declared Rika. "There is no way we can find out why there are new tamers. There just are! We should be planning on what to do with these rifts, Josh and Reelyn!"

Soon everyone was talking at once on what they should do or trying to calm others. That is, everyone but a long dark haired girl. Addy was looking out the window watching clouds pass by, a dreamy look in her eyes. It seemed the subject of discussion didn't interest her. Kitleymon looked at her partner and back at the arguing group. The tamers wanted to deal with the rifts and the two dark tamers. The Monster Makers wanted to research on why the new kids were chosen.

Kitleymon shook her head. If they only knew. She sat herself on the table watching the argument.

* * *

Jen was crouched against a wall listening to the conversation behind it. She couldnâEt believe what she was hearing. Ryo and Rika, the King and Queen of Digimon, were real live tamers! And not only them, but their seemed to be more tamers, at least two newly discovered. After having to dodge from the eyes of the building's personal and climb a hundred flights of stairs, she was rewarded by this discovery.

She couldn't believe that they made her forget the existence of digimon. And if all you need to become a tamer was to care about digimon, then why wasn't she one? She loved digimon. Back home sat her collection of digimon plush dolls. (Ag- I want some!) She even had a complete set of a plush Izzy and his partner's forms. (AG- Happy, Jen?)

Jen was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps down the hall. She spied a door and peeked in. After seeing that it was just a closet and not a room she jumped in. No point in getting caught now. She had more research to do on this place and the tamers.

* * *

"Quiet!" Yamaki ordered, his voice carrying over the argument. When it was silent, he continued. "The most important issue right now is the rifts. If civilians wander into them who knows what will happen. We will focus our attention on the rifts. Now, about--"

"Yamaki, sir! There's a bio-merging digimon!" shouted a Hypnos scientist.

"Where?"

"On the roof!"

The tamers ran out of the room and to a nearby elevator, Addy awakening from her daydream. The adults used the stairs to reach the viewing room (Ag- The room where the juggernaut is?)

On the roof, the kids watches as a large digmon emerged from the glittering fog. It resembled a triceratops in some way. Black armor covered half of the strong white scales. A single horn sat on it's nose.

Takato held up his D-Arc and scanned the digimon. "Monochromon- Champion level. Data type. You want to stay away from it's special attack. Volcanic Fire will make the Sahara Desert seem like a sauna."

"This Monochromon is a lot bigger then ones I have seen," stated Guardromon.

"Big," said Marineangemon.

"You said it, Marineangemon. It's almost as big as my house," said Kenta.

Monochromon roared and charged at the group, causing the roof to shake beneath their feet. Everyone managed to run, or stumble as the case my be, out of the way. (Ag- It's a big roof.)

"Let's do this!" Addy pulled out a card from her pocket. Before she could slash the card, a shower of yellow shards of light pelted down in front of her. Looking up, she groaned.

Cashmon landed softly on the ground next to Reelyn.

"Not you again. Can you come back later?" asked Addy.

"No can do. I'm here to get my revenge on you and your boyfriend," said Reelyn. Addy and Zak exchanged looks and blushed at the comment.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zak stood, ready to fight like a legendary warrior he admired. (AG- giggles I can't believe I called HIM a legendary warrior!) "My name is Azaki Hatusmoto, for your information."

"Your name could be mud for all I care. Right now, Azaki and Adhara, it's time for you and your digimon to face your punishment! Cashmon!" Cashmon stepped from Reelyn's side.

"We'll take care of these guys," said Kitleymon over her shoulder to the other tamers.

"You go deal with Monochro-breath," said Impmon.

"Right," agreed the other tamers. But Before the battle started with the large digimon, a blue flame roared to life in front of Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon. Looking in the direction of where the fire came revealed Josh and Kasaimon as the culprits.

"Sorry. You three are battling us," said Josh. Kasaimon roared in agreement.

"Did you forget we beat you before?" asked Terriermon.

"We don't want to have to hurt your digimon again," said Henry.

"But if you insist," said Renamon.

"We do," declared Kasaimon.

"Alright then. Walk all over him, Renamon!" shouted Rika.

Renamon charged at Kasaimon.

"Time to battle!" yelled Zak. He reached into his pocket and pulled out shade-goggles with red lenses. Addy looked at him as he put them on over his eyes.

"When did you get those?" she asked.

"Today at the mall." When he looked at her Addy was stifling a giggle. Kitleymon looked at see what her partner was laughing at and was soon in the same state. Impmon was rolling on the ground laughing. "What?"

"N-n-nothing," Addy and Kitleymon said, stumbling over the word a little because they were still giggling.

"Why are you wearing goggles?" asked Impmon when he got his laughing under control.

"Davis wears goggles," answered Zak.

"Not unless something is blowing in his eyes," said Addy. She took a few deep breaths to get back under control. "Besides, you remind me of a bug."

"Reelyn sighed. "I can't believe this." She turned to Cashmon who gave a yawn.

"Can I please shut them up?"

"Please do."

Cashmon crossed his arms over his chest as he jumped into the air. "Coin Hail!" The attack caused the four to stop their conversation and dodge.

Kasaimon dodged Renamon easily. He had managed to hit her in the back with his tail.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon spun and knocked Kasaimon over, the latter quickly getting back up.

"Dragon Sage!"

Guilmon countered with his own attack. "Pyro Sphere!" The attacks collided, exploding on contact. Blue dragon and red dinosaur digimon glared at each other.

"Beat Knuckle!" Mondromon rapidly punched Monochromon before jumping back to avoid the large tail.

"Puu!" Marineangemon shot forth a stream of pink heart shaped bubbles.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon's missiles hit the digimon on itâEs side.

Monochromon roared in anger. "Volcanic Fire!"

"Watch out!" shouted Ryo. Everyone ducked or dodged to avoid the blast of molten lava.

* * *

Jen blinked, her eyes disbelieving. This just couldn't be happening. Digimon were fighting right before her very eyes. Real, living, breathing digimon. Sure, she heard their conversation earlier, but she hadn't seen any digimon until now. There were eight other kids other than Ryo and Rika with a digimon. Two battled a girl and a digimon that looked like a Renamon with wings, and two others battled along side Rika against some boy and his digimon. A girl about her age stood a safe distance from the battles.

This is just too much, thought Jen. She turned her head when she heard footsteps coming behind the roof's door. She hid behind the other side of the door. After all, she wanted to see how these battled would turn out.

* * *

"Bada Boom!" Impmon threw ten fire balls at Cashmon, only half singing his fur.

Kitleymon flew at Cashmon. "Blade Claw!" She struck Cashmon.

Zak pulled out a card. "Digi Modify! Hyper Speed Activate!" Impmon ran faster then the eye could see and jumped into the air, delivering a kick in Cashmon's stomach.

"How'd you like that?" asked Impmon when he landed. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Cashmon growled in response. "Coin Hail!" Impmon barely managed to dodge most of the shards.

"Digi Modify! Gatomon's Lightning Paw Activate!"

Kitleymon charged at Cashmon. "Lightning Paw!" She struck him.

"Way to go, Kit!" cheered Addy.

"Alright Mondromon," said Ryo. "Let's end this!" He slashed a card. "Digi Modify! Power Activate!"

"Crack Bite!" Mondromon clamped his teeth on the digimon so hard, it turned into data. Guardromon used his missiles to destroy the rift.

Kazu and Kenta sighed.

"Glad that's over," said Kazu. The three tamers looked at their friends.

"Should we help them?" wondered Kenta.

"You guys should at least help Zak and Addy," stated Jeri.

"Nah. They're doing fine," said Ryo, putting his hands behind his head.

"Winter Mist!" A white fog filled the area where Rika, Takato, Henry, Josh and their digimon were, stopping they're battle.

"Dragon's Flight!" Wings of light shot at the ground between Impmon, Kitleymon, and Cashmon.

"Hey! What's going on here?" yelled Impmon.

Everyone turned to look in the direction the attacks came from.

A girl stood in black jeans and a white sleeveless shirt with a playboy bunny picture. Her studded belt, silver cross, small silver earrings, and silver bracelet reflected the sunlight. Her long brown hair had blond streaks mixed in. A sea green D-gauntlet covered her right hand. Next to her stood a small silver lynx digimon. The white mist lingered around it's form.

Near Addy, Zak, and Reelyn was a strange looking dog type digimon. The body was white with the exception of dark brown ears and a pale purple puffy tail. A pair of small dragon-like wings could be seen behind each ear. But it was who stood next to the digimon that surprised the tamers.

Relaina Mitchet.

And on her arm was a metallic blue D-gauntlet.

"Let's go," ordered Reelyn, clearly irritated by the interruption. A portal appeared behind Josh and Kasaimon who stepped in. Cashmon and Reelyn did the same when a portal appeared behind them. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Uh...thanks for helping us, I guess," Takato said to the two girls.

"No prob. My name is Mila Milano. And this is my partner, Tsukiamon."

"Another tamer," sighed Rika. "It's like everyone's getting a digimon."

"What are you doing here, Relania?" asked Kazu.

"It's obvious. She's a tamer," said Kenta.

"I know that!"

"Hi! I'm Tanoamon."

"Would someone explain what's going on?" demanded Relaina.

"I'll be happy to," said Yamaki as he stepped onto the roof. "Just after you two explain why you have digimon.

"I've always had Tsukiamon. I found her one day when I was taking pictures in a forest in America. My mom knows all about her. But I had a D-Arc the other day. Then, for some reason, it turned into this." She showed the glove.

"A D-Gauntlet," answered Addy.

"I found this thing and Tanoamon when I got home from school." Relania put her hands on her hips and glared at everyone present. "Now, tell me what's going on!"

* * *

Next time: Ryo introduces Isis to the others. Another tamers appears on the scene, being great help in the battle with the digimon that dame from the rift. Josh and Reelyn plan their next move to insure victory, and we get a sneek peek at the Master's plans. In all this, Addy does something strange with a digimon cards. What dies this light mean? That's next time in chapter 5- Revival Of An Old Friend.

* * *

Ag- Well how'd you like it? Enjoy? In the next chapter we'll get back to tormenting Zak, Impmon, and whoever else I feel like tormenting.

Takato- I thought you're supposed to be a hero for anime characters.

Ag- I am, I just love tormenting characters. Just be glad I haven't written a cliff hanger yet. Oh yeah! Digimon Frontier is now on TV! I repeat, Digimon Frontier is now on TV! On Sundays at 10 on UPN. It also shows Mondays 7:30 but they just show that episode on Sunday. So, if you didn't watch it today, then you missed only 2 episodes.

Fanfiction Reviews

I think I should say something about Bob's, my friend who post my stories, fics. She likes to write DBZ yori lemons. Her stories are....interesting. Read her quotes at least! Or her story The Adventures of.... IN that fic, the sayians are superheros and mess up when they save the day. I love Ch 2 of that. grins I kill N Stink (no offense to you NSYNC fans! DON't hurt me!)

FranceGamble, another friend of mine, has an interesting story entitled Universe Girls/Univeraial Sun. It's a type of Sailor Moon fic. It's about a boy that transforms into a girl when he becaome a scout. She doesn't describe much but it's still entertaining. France's friends love to tease his about ebing a cross dresser.

Okay, my last review will be for a digimon fic called Catalyst of Light. It takes place after that whole D-reaper inccident. Calumon had died and givin the catalyst power to Takato. In another world, Deamon seeks to be freed from the dark ocean. He senses a great power and manages to pull that power into the dark ocean. Takato has become a tank of power that the evil digimon can drink from. Not only that, but Deamon returns to the digirtal world to defeat his foes, the digidestined. With the onther tamers and digidestined be able to save they're friend? Read to find out. Ja na!


	5. Secrets Discovered

Diclaimer: I own nothing other than what I claimed in the earlier chapters. Blah blah blah. AG- Now that that is done, I wanna say I'm sorry for having you wait so long. I was lazy and then school started, and my story poster had the computer down for weeks. I want to thank all those who gave me really nice reviews for the last chap type this (if only for a little while).  
  
Saku-chan-I loved this chapater, I hope I see more of this fic. I love the idea of it and it's much more intresting then the other fics i've read. I enjoyed reading it alot. It's an excellant piece of work and I'm glad to have read it. I hope you write another chapater soon. Ag- You really think so? You're not just being nice are you? Don't tell me if you are. You'll get to say the disclaimer in the chap.  
  
Keiko-Woo hoo! I'm here! And I'm after you Ryo! You cannot escape! Keep writing, I'll keep reviewing!  
  
Ryo- *sweatdrop* Ag- *lightbulb* You just gave me an evil idea for Ryo. I think you'll love it. It's not until the next chap. though. And did everyone like the lunch scene last chap? Impmon- I didn't. Ag- you don't cout. Impy- and what's with the get up? Ag- This? *Wears a viloet cape, a white shirt that says AG, and black pants. She's holding a staff with a star on top* I'm Anime Girl! Superhero to all anime characters. I save them from obsessed otakus that kidnap them! Takato- Better start reading the story before she does a speech.  
  
The Crossing- The Rift Saga  
  
Ch 4- Secrets Discovered  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning. A warm sunny day with a few stray clouds. Addy stretched her hands over her head as she walked along the sidewalk with her friends.  
  
"So, where are we going?" asked Addy  
  
"WeâEre going to the mall. ThereâEs a store there that has a variety of Digimon cards," answered Kenta.  
  
"Then weâEll hang out at the arcade, show you the sights, have lunch, and show you some more sights," said Zak.  
  
"After all thatâEs done weâEll pick up our digimon at GuilmonâEs old hideout and head to Hypnos," stated Takato.  
  
Both Addy and Zak had blank looks. "WhatâEs Hypnos?" they asked.  
  
"Originally it was a secret government project thatâEs purpose was to wipe out all digimon," said Henry. "When Takato, Rika, and I became tamers, we were fighting digimon they couldnâEt get. Then their programs failed to delete digimon. It was up to us. When a deva destroyed most of the city, Yamaki, the director of Hypnos, realized we were humanities only hope."  
  
"And weâEre going to see this guy why?" asked Zak.  
  
Jeri answered, "WeâEre going to discuss the fact that digimon are appearing again and though rifts instead of digital fields, the Josh and Reelyn issue, and introduce you guys."  
  
"Jeri, I have a question for you," said Addy. The younger girl looked at her. "Why donâEt you have a digimon?" A sad expression washed over JeriâEs face before disappearing into a smile. The other four boys glanced back at her. "IâEm sorry. You donâEt have to tell me," apologized Addy when she noticed the sadness still in her eyes.  
  
"His name was Leomon. He died trying to protect us when we were in the Digital World. I remember the last words he said to me as he was being deleted and absorbed by Beelezamon.  
  
"He told me that I have a lionâEs heart."  
  
The group was silent for a moment. Suddenly a small white creature appeared in front of them.  
  
"Hi, guys! Why so gloomy? ItâEs a beautiful day!"  
  
"Calamon!?" shouted five of the seven, Addy and Zak never seeing such a digimon before. Before Takato could grab him so passersby wouldnâEt see the digimon, dark hands took hold of Calamon first.  
  
"HeâEs so cute!" declared Addy as she held the little digimon in the air. "Look, Zak. CouldnâEt you just eat him up?" She walked over to Zak with him.  
  
"He is kinda cute. WhoâEs his tamer?"  
  
"I donâEt have one! IâEm just their friend," giggled Calamon as Addy hugged him, his ears extended.  
  
"DonâEt even go there. We tried to find him a tamer once. DidnâEt work out," sighed Takato. They continued walking, Calamon now with them. Before anyone knew it, they had arrived at the mall.  
  
~*~  
  
"And I win," declared Rika for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. She was sick of battling amateurs. She wanted to kick RyoâEs butt.  
  
Speaking of Ryo, Rika looked over to where he was battling a girl Rika had beaten a while ago. She looked to be about 5ft 6in and was slightly overweight, but she was far from fat. Her long chestnut brown hair was tied in a tight braid. Since the girl was facing her, Rika could see that she wore glasses over brown eyes. She was dressed in a yellow vest over a white t-shirt, a pink chocker and a red kick shirt. A green backpack sat by the table they were battling at. That girl had no fashion sense whatsoever.  
  
Ryo laid down a card. It was Cyberdramon. The girl sighed, she was beaten. After collecting their cards, they shook hands.  
  
"Good game. You should enter the Digimon Card Battle tournament. WhatâEs your name again?"  
  
"Jenashu Zircona. Call me Jen."  
  
"Well then, IâEll look for you in the next tournament, Jen."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," announced the store owner. "We are now going to witness a battle between Rika Nonoaka, the Digimon Queen, and Ryo Ayakiama, the Digimon King!"  
  
Rika took her place on the other side of Ryo at the table. The two shuffled their decks and got ready to battle.  
  
"Ready to be defeated?" Rika asked with a smirk.  
  
"I wont lose," responded Ryo, the same smirk on his face.  
  
"Let the battle begin!"  
  
Isis leaned against the wall watching her friend battle. She was disappointed in herself for losing to Ryo again but was glad to see him. She frowned. But why wouldnâEt he want his friend that he hadnâEt seen in 7 years to go with him when he went to some meeting? Or not go to the meeting for that matter? Oh well. She trusted him so she would respect his wish. Besides, RyoâEs mom was going to make her famous chocolate chip cookies. It was his loss.  
  
~*~  
  
Mila walked into her house. She placed the bags she was carrying on a counter and started unpacking the groceries. Her mom walked in and did the same.  
  
"Mila, could you ask Tsukaimon if she fed the animals?" her mother asked.  
  
"Sure." Mila walked into the living room to see that her partner was snoozing on the TV. "Tsukaimon!" she shouted to waken the digimon.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Tsukaimon, did you feed the animals?"  
  
"Yeah," yawned Tsukaimon.  
  
"ThatâEs a yes, Mom!" Mila shouted over her shoulder. "WeâEre going to make our rounds now! Come on, Tsukaimon.  
  
"Be back before dinner."  
  
"We will."  
  
~*~  
  
Relania walked the Shinjuku streets carrying Tanoamon. Why was she doing this? Why had she agreed to look for wild digimon? Well, it was better then spending a Saturday with her aunt. She looked down at the glove on her right hand. Maybe that wasnâEt the only reason.  
  
~*~  
  
"And I win." Rika and Ryo sat back in their seats, one smirking in victory, the otherâEs mouth opened in shock.  
  
"How can that be?" asked Ryo in surprise.  
  
"IâEve been practicing," stated Rika as she gathered up her cards. She stood and walked towards the door, the crowd clearing the path for her. "Come on. WeâEre going to be late."  
  
"Right." Ryo quickly grabbed his cards and left the store after waving to Isis.  
  
~*~  
  
"Guilmon!" called Takato as he ran up to the hideout.  
  
"Takato!" Guilmon cried as he ran out to met his tamer. The other digimon ran to their partners.  
  
"WhereâEs Lopmon?" Jeri asked Henry.  
  
"SheâEs with Suzie. My dadâEs going to bring them over to Hypnos," answered Henry. He turned to Zak and Addy. "SuzieâEs my little sister." The two nodded in understanding.  
  
"Rika and Ryo are here," stated Renamon, startling the new tamers when she appeared next to them.  
  
"DonâEt do that, Renamon!" shouted Addy.  
  
The other tamers laughed. "YouâEll get used to it," said Takato.  
  
When finished glaring at the fox digimon, Zak blushed, realizing he was holding Addy. He released her, hoping no one noticed. Unfortunately for him, an imp and a flying feline did.  
  
Rika walked up to them with a smile and a gloomy Ryo following behind.  
  
"DonâEt tell me Ryo, the Digimon King, was beaten!" shouted Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"DonâEt make it worse then it already is," mumbled Ryo.  
  
"HowâEd it feel?" Henry asked Rika.  
  
"Good, I finally got my revenge. And this was the card that beat him." Rika held up a Kuubiymon card.  
  
Renamon looked at it. "I thought I looked better then that."  
  
"Come on, guys. We donâEt want Yamaki mad at us for being late," said Takato.  
  
"LetâEs go!" shouted Calamon as he ran forward before stopping and looking back at the tamers. "Where are we going?"  
  
Picking up Calamon, Takato turned to the tamers and digimon. "Last one there is a rotten digiegg!" With that said he ran off, Guilmon close behind.  
  
"ThatâEs what TK said in season one!" shouted Addy as she ran forward, Kitleymon in her arms. Everyone else ran, or was carried, towards Hypnos.  
  
~*~  
  
Jen turned her head to the right when something caught her eye. She saw a bunch of kids run by. At the end was Ryo and three other boys. One wore a visor, another had glasses, and the other was dressed as a small blue dragon/dinosaur.  
  
Wait! That dragon looked to real to be a costume. I think IâEll check it out. With that decision made, she ran to the street where she saw Ryo running. She followed the large group of kids, some dressed as digimon, or where they?  
  
~*~  
  
Josh and Kasaimon entered the large throne room. Josh vaguely wondered why the Master would need such a large room. There was hardly anything in it apart from the stone chair against the far back wall, a stand with a large book on it, and a few torches imbedded into the wall.  
  
They kneeled at the foot of the steps that lead up to the throne.  
  
"Is something wrong, Josh, Kasaimon?" asked Master.  
  
"No, sir. ItâEs just that we wish you to take back the strength you gave to Kasaimon," stated Josh.  
  
"We wish to battle with our own strength," said Kasaimon. "If we use short cuts, our victory over the three will mean nothing."  
  
It was quiet as Master considered the request. "Very well." With a wave of his hand, Kasaimon tensed as he felt the strength seep away. JoshâEs D-Arc glowed, shooting a steam of light to the master. "It is done," declared the master when the light had died.  
  
"Thank you, Master," said Kasaimon and Josh. They stood and turned to leave. When they closed the door to the throne room, they found Reelyn and Cashmon waiting for them.  
  
"Giving up the strength Master gave you? What a stupid thing to do," said Reelyn.  
  
Josh clenched his fist. He would so love to just smack her then and there. He composed himself before answering. "Yes, I did return the strength. It would mean nothing to win a battle with someone elseâEs power."  
  
Reelyn rolled her eyes as the two walked away. "What a fool. He doesnâEt have the strength to defeat them."  
  
"Reelyn," said Cashmon, "maybe what he is doing is a good strategy for him. Just as what you do is a good strategy for us."  
  
"Maybe." But to give up a chance to gain what you want for a way thatâEs far from where you were? Does Josh even know what heâEs doing?  
  
~*~  
  
They reached the tall building and went inside. Taking the elevator to the 26th floor (Mr. Wong told Henry which floor to go to) the tamers and digimon were greeted by a blonde man dressed in a dark suit and had on dark sunglasses.  
  
"Hi, Yamaki," greeted Takato.  
  
"Hello, kids," said Yamaki. He eyed Zak and Addy. "You two must be the new tamers.  
  
"Yep! IâEm Adhara Herrera, but everyone calls me Addy. This is my partner, Kitleymon."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"IâEm Azaki Hatsumoto. Call me Zak. Impmon is my digimon."  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Nice to met you. I am Yamaki, director of Hypnos. Now," Yamaki said to the group, "please follow me." He turned and walked down the hall, tamers not far behind,  
  
Going through a door, they entered a large room filled with computers on desks. A few bookcases stood against the walls filled with books and notes. Eight adults, one little girl, and one digimon occupied the room.  
  
"Henry! Hi!" shouted the seven year old. She didnâEt bother to straighten her sun hat that tipped over when she waved. It was a little big on her. Sticking out of her pockets in her overalls were candy and small toys. The right strap fell down to the edge of her pink shirt sleeve.  
  
"Hello everyone," greeted the brown bunny digimon.  
  
"Wow! A Lopmon!" shouted Zak, drawing the attention of the adults.  
  
"Oh, hello Henry, kids," said a man with graying blue hair.  
  
"Hi Dad. This is Zak and Addy and their digimon, Impmon and Kitleymon. Guys, over there is my sister Suzie and her partner Lopmon."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Zak and Addy.  
  
The Monster Makers then made their introductions. (AG- IâEm too lazy to describe them. TheyâEre hardly going to be in it anyway.)  
  
"As you know, IâEm HenryâEs father. You can call me Janyu."  
  
"Daisy."  
  
"Shibumi."  
  
"Dolphin."  
  
"Babel."  
  
"IâEm Tally."  
  
"And IâEm Riley."  
  
"Before we start discussing the events as of late, Azaki, Adhara, could you please take a seat." Janyu gestured to two chairs that each sat next to a computer. They sat down, wondering what was up. Dolphin took some wires that were hooked to the computers and taped them on the teenagers foreheads.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Rika.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing," stated Zak.  
  
"This will measure their brain waves. WeâEre going to see if there is anything different that allows you to remember the D-reaper incident two years ago," answered Dolphin as he took at seat at a computer, Babel sat at the other one.  
  
"I donâEt remember that clearly. Mostly just flashes of images and feelings," said Zak.  
  
"WhatâEs wrong with remembering it?" asked Addy. "If you ask me, you should check the people that donâEt remember it.  
  
"No one but the Monster Makers," Yamaki motioned to five of the adults, "the people that participated in this program, the tamers and their families are supposed to remember. You see, after the D-reaper incident and the digimon left, there was a lingering wavelength of data from the D- reaper. We were able to use that wavelength to erase the memory of digimon being real and the D-reaperâEs appearance from the minds of everyone else on Earth."  
  
"Well?" wondered Daisy as she watched Dolphin and Babel type away.  
  
"SheâEs as normal as a kid her age," replied Dolphin.  
  
"Same for Zak," said Babel. They removed the cords. "When did you start remembering the D-reaper?"  
  
Zak thought for a moment. "UmâE¦a little before I got Impmon. Now that I think of it, I started remembering when I met them." Zak gestured to the other tamers.  
  
"It was more like a dream for me," stated Addy. "I just thought it was some weird repeating dream because I would forget it as the day went on. Then I started to remember. That was a few days before I met Kitleymon. Then everything was clear."  
  
"Well, since this is a dead end, letâEs go to the conference room," suggested Riley.  
  
And thatâEs what they did. They walked into a room with a long marble table surrounded by black chairs. Yamaki sat at the head with Riley and Talley on either side. The Monster Makers took seats on the left and the tamers took the right.  
  
"Could one of you explain to us what has been happening?" asked Yamaki.  
  
Renamon spoke. "We were sent her by the Digimon Gods. In our world, rifts have been appearing. We discovered it led to some type of alternate world when digimon come threw them. But they were different. Not only in data but they sought to destroy our world. WeâEve managed to close all the rifts in our world, but they have started to appear her as well. This area is the easiest place for them to open because of the pervious open gateways."  
  
"ItâEs our job to close all the rifts," stated Guardromon.  
  
"And what of these other two tamers?" asked Janyu.  
  
"Josh seems to have an issue with Rika, Takato, and Henry. Reelyn doesnâEt like me âE~cause I deleted a vegiemon. ButâE¦." Addy paused.  
  
"But what?" asked Kenta.  
  
"But- I know this sounds strange- I donâEt think sheâEs a tamer."  
  
"WHAT?!" Addy winced as everyone shouted at her.  
  
"It was before she left. I noticed a digivice on her side. It wasnâEt a D- gauntlet or a D-Arc. The digivice was a small metal box thing. It looks familiar somehow."  
  
"How did you get your D-Gauntlet anyway"? asked Tally.  
  
Addy thought for a moment. "It appeared when I found a blue card. I had set it on my drawing and stats of Kitleymon. Next thing I knew I have this," she held up her right arm showing her D-Gauntlet, "and this." She lifted Kit into the air.  
  
"Mine appeared before me when I went to help Addy," answered Zak.  
  
"It would help if we knew why you kids were chosen," said Daisy.  
  
"We know that kids are needed because digimon like them. And they are more imaginative," stated Dolphin.  
  
"Maybe Rika, Henry, Takato, and Ryo were chosen because they cared a lot about digimon even though they didnâEt know they were real," suggested Shibumi.  
  
"It makes since," stated Janyu. "Takato did create his own digimon in detail. And he had always dreamed of digimon being real. Henry cared about Terriermon when he was playing the game I had brought him. For Rika and Ryo, IâEm thinking that while they still cared for digimon, they were chosen because of their skills at the card game.  
  
"Jeri wanted to help her friends so she was given Leomon as her partner. Kazu cared about Guardromon when he went to fight. And Kenta wished to for a partner to help everyone."  
  
"But what about Addy and Zak?" asked Takato.  
  
"The thought of being a tamer did cross my mind," said Zak. "I always thought Beelezemon would be the coolest partner."  
  
"I always dreamed of having a digimon. Then again, IâEve dreamed of a lot of things," stated Addy.  
  
"All this talk is getting us nowhere fast," declared Rika. "There is no way we can find out why there are new tamers. There just are! We should be planning on what to do with these rifts, Josh and Reelyn!"  
  
Soon everyone was talking at once on what they should do or trying to calm others. That is, everyone but a long dark haired girl. Addy was looking out the window watching clouds pass by, a dreamy look in her eyes. It seemed the subject of discussion didnâEt interest her. Kitleymon looked at her partner and back at the arguing group. The tamers wanted to deal with the rifts and the two dark tamers. The Monster Makers wanted to research on why the new kids were chosen.  
  
Kitleymon shook her head. If they only knew. She sat herself on the table watching the argument.  
  
~*~  
  
Jen was crouched against a wall listening to the conversation behind it. She couldnâEt believe what she was hearing. Ryo and Rika, the King and Queen of Digimon, were real live tamers! And not only them, but their seemed to be more tamers, at least two newly discovered. After having to dodge from the eyes of the buildingâEs personal and climb a hundred flights of stairs, she was rewarded by this discovery.  
  
She couldnâEt believe that they made her forget the existence of digimon. And if all you need to become a tamer was to care about digimon, then why wasnâEt she one? She loved digimon. Back home sat her collection of digimon plush dolls. (Ag- I want some!) She even had a complete set of a plush Izzy and his partnerâEs forms. (AG- Happy, Jen?)  
  
Jen was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps down the hall. She spied a door and peeked in. After seeing that it was just a closet and not a room she jumped in. No point in getting caught now. She had more research to do on this place and the tamers.  
  
~*~  
  
"Quiet!" Yamaki ordered, his voice carrying over the argument. When it was silent, he continued. "The most important issue right now is the rifts. If civilians wander into them who knows what will happen. We will focus our attention on the rifts. Now, about--"  
  
"Yamaki, sir! ThereâEs a bio-merging digimon!" shouted a Hypnos scientist.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"On the roof!"  
  
The tamers ran out of the room and to a nearby elevator, Addy awakening from her daydream. The adults used the stairs to reach the viewing room (Ag- The room where the juggernaut is?)  
  
On the roof, the kids watches as a large digmon emerged from the glittering fog. It resembled a triceratops in some way. Black armor covered half of the strong white scales. A single horn sat on itâEs nose.  
  
Takato held up his D-Arc and scanned the digimon. "Monochromon- Champion level. Data type. You want to stay away from itâEs special attack. Volcanic Fire will make the Sahara Desert seem like a sauna."  
  
"This Monochromon is a lot bigger then ones I have seen," stated Guardromon.  
  
"Big," said Marineangemon.  
  
"You said it, Marineangemon. ItâEs almost as big as my house," said Kenta.  
  
Monochromon roared and charged at the group, causing the roof to shake beneath their feet. Everyone managed to run, or stumble as the case my be, out of the way. (Ag- ItâEs a big roof.)  
  
"LetâEs do this!" Addy pulled out a card from her pocket. Before she could slash the card, a shower of yellow shards of light pelted down in front of her. Looking up, she groaned.  
  
Cashmon landed softly on the ground next to Reelyn.  
  
"Not you again. Can you come back later?" asked Addy.  
  
"No can do. IâEm here to get my revenge on you and your boyfriend," said Reelyn. Addy and Zak exchanged looks and blushed at the comment.  
  
"HeâEs not my boyfriend!"  
  
"SheâEs not my girlfriend!" Zak stood, ready to fight like a legendary warrior he admired. (AG- *giggles* I canâEt believe I called HIM a legendary warrior!) "My name is Azaki Hatusmoto, for your information."  
  
"Your name could be mud for all I care. Right now, Azaki and Adhara, itâEs time for you and your digimon to face your punishment! Cashmon!" Cashmon stepped from ReelynâEs side.  
  
"WeâEll take care of these guys," said Kitleymon over her shoulder to the other tamers.  
  
"You go deal with Monochro-breath," said Impmon.  
  
"Right," agreed the other tamers. But Before the battle started with the large digimon, a blue flame roared to life in front of Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon. Looking in the direction of where the fire came revealed Josh and Kasaimon as the culprits.  
  
"Sorry. You three are battling us," said Josh. Kasaimon roared in agreement.  
  
"Did you forget we beat you before?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"We donâEt want to have to hurt your digimon again," said Henry.  
  
"But if you insist," said Renamon.  
  
"We do," declared Kasaimon.  
  
"Alright then. Walk all over him, Renamon!" shouted Rika.  
  
Renamon charged at Kasaimon.  
  
"Time to battle!" yelled Zak. He reached into his pocket and pulled out shade-goggles with red lenses. Addy looked at him as he put them on over his eyes.  
  
"When did you get those?" she asked.  
  
"Today at the mall." When he looked at her Addy was stifling a giggle. Kitleymon looked at see what her partner was laughing at and was soon in the same state. Impmon was rolling on the ground laughing. "What?"  
  
"N-n-nothing," Addy and Kitleymon said, stumbling over the word a little because they were still giggling.  
  
"Why are you wearing goggles?" asked Impmon when he got his laughing under control.  
  
"Davis wears goggles," answered Zak.  
  
"Not unless something is blowing in his eyes," said Addy. She took a few deep breaths to get back under control. "Besides, you remind me of a bug."  
  
"Reelyn sighed. "I canâEt believe this." She turned to Cashmon who gave a yawn.  
  
"Can I please shut them up?"  
  
"Please do."  
  
Cashmon crossed his arms over his chest as he jumped into the air. "Coin Hail!" The attack caused the four to stop their conversation and dodge.  
  
Kasaimon dodged Renamon easily. He had managed to hit her in the back with his tail.  
  
"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon spun and knocked Kasaimon over, the latter quickly getting back up.  
  
"Dragon Sage!"  
  
Guilmon countered with his own attack. "Pyro Sphere!" The attacks collided, exploding on contact. Blue dragon and red dinosaur digimon glared at each other.  
  
"Beat Knuckle!" Mondromon rapidly punched Monochromon before jumping back to avoid the large tail.  
  
"Puu!" Marineangemon shot forth a stream of pink heart shaped bubbles.  
  
"Guardian Barrage!" GuardromonâEs missiles hit the digimon on itâEs side.  
  
Monochromon roared in anger. "Volcanic Fire!"  
  
"Watch out!" shouted Ryo. Everyone ducked or dodged to avoid the blast of molten lava.  
  
~*~  
  
Jen blinked, her eyes disbelieving. This just couldnâEt be happening. Digimon were fighting right before her very eyes. Real, living, breathing digimon. Sure, she heard their conversation earlier, but she hadnâEt seen any digimon until now. There were eight other kids other than Ryo and Rika with a digimon. Two battled a girl and a digimon that looked like a Renamon with wings, and two others battled along side Rika against some boy and his digimon. A girl about her age stood a safe distance from the battles.  
  
This is just too much, thought Jen. She turned her head when she heard footsteps coming behind the roofâEs door. She hid behind the other side of the door. After all, she wanted to see how these battled would turn out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bada Boom!" Impmon threw ten fire balls at Cashmon, only half singing his fur.  
  
Kitleymon flew at Cashmon. "Blade Claw!" She struck Cashmon.  
  
Zak pulled out a card. "Digi Modify! Hyper Speed Activate!" Impmon ran faster then the eye could see and jumped into the air, delivering a kick in CashmonâEs stomach.  
  
"HowâEd you like that?" asked Impmon when he landed. "ThereâEs plenty more where that came from."  
  
Cashmon growled in response. "Coin Hail!" Impmon barely managed to dodge most of the shards.  
  
"Digi Modify! GatomonâEs Lightning Paw Activate!"  
  
Kitleymon charged at Cashmon. "Lightning Paw!" She struck him.  
  
"Way to go, Kit!" cheered Addy.  
  
"Alright Mondromon," said Ryo. "LetâEs end this!" He slashed a card. "Digi Modify! Power Activate!"  
  
"Crack Bite!" Mondromon clamped his teeth on the digimon so hard, it turned into data. Guardromon used his missiles to destroy the rift.  
  
Kazu and Kenta sighed.  
  
"Glad thatâEs over," said Kazu. The three tamers looked at their friends.  
  
"Should we help them?" wondered Kenta.  
  
"You guys should at least help Zak and Addy," stated Jeri.  
  
"Nah. TheyâEre doing fine," said Ryo, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Winter Mist!" A white fog filled the area where Rika, Takato, Henry, Josh and their digimon were, stopping theyâEre battle.  
  
"DragonâEs Flight!" Wings of light shot at the ground between Impmon, Kitleymon, and Cashmon.  
  
"Hey! WhatâEs going on here?" yelled Impmon.  
  
Everyone turned to look in the direction the attacks came from.  
  
A girl stood in black jeans and a white sleeveless shirt with a playboy bunny picture. Her studded belt, silver cross, small silver earrings, and silver bracelet reflected the sunlight. Her long brown hair had blond streaks mixed in. A sea green D-gauntlet covered her right hand. Next to her stood a small silver lynx digimon. The white mist lingered around itâEs form.  
  
Near Addy, Zak, and Reelyn was a strange looking dog type digimon. The body was white with the exception of dark brown ears and a pale purple puffy tail. A pair of small dragon-like wings could be seen behind each ear. But it was who stood next to the digimon that surprised the tamers.  
  
Relaina Mitchet.  
  
And on her arm was a metallic blue D-gauntlet.  
  
"LetâEs go," ordered Reelyn, clearly irritated by the interruption. A portal appeared behind Josh and Kasaimon who stepped in. Cashmon and Reelyn did the same when a portal appeared behind them. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.  
  
"UhâE¦thanks for helping us, I guess," Takato said to the two girls.  
  
"No prob. My name is Mila Milano. And this is my partner, Tsukiamon."  
  
"Another tamer," sighed Rika. "ItâEs like everyoneâEs getting a digimon."  
  
"What are you doing here, Relania?" asked Kazu.  
  
"ItâEs obvious. SheâEs a tamer," said Kenta.  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"Hi! IâEm Tanoamon."  
  
"Would someone explain whatâEs going on?" demanded Relaina.  
  
"IâEll be happy to," said Yamaki as he stepped onto the roof. "Just after you two explain why you have digimon.  
  
"IâEve always had Tsukiamon. I found her one day when I was taking pictures in a forest in America. My mom knows all about her. But I had a D-Arc the other day. Then, for some reason, it turned into this." She showed the glove.  
  
"A D-Gauntlet," answered Addy.  
  
"I found this thing and Tanoamon when I got home from school." Relania put her hands on her hips and glared at everyone present. "Now, tell me whatâEs going on!"  
  
Next time: Ryo introduces Isis to the others. Another tamers appears on the scene, being great help in the battle with the digimon that dame from the rift. Josh and Reelyn plan their next move to insure victory, and we get a sneek peek at the Master's plans. In all this, Addy does something strange with a digimon cards. What dies this light mean? That's next time in chapter 5- Revival Of An Old Friend.  
  
Ag- Well how'd you like it? Enjoy? In the next chapter we'll get back to tormenting Zak, Impmon, and whoever else I feel like tormenting. Takato- I thought you're supposed to be a hero for anime characters. Ag- I am, I just love tormenting characters. Just be glad I haven't written a cliff hanger yet. Oh yeah! Digimon Frontier is now on TV! I repeat, Digimon Frontier is now on TV! On Sundays at !0 on UPN. It also shows Mondays @ 7:30 but they just show that episode on Sunday. So, if you didn't watch it today, then you missed only 2 episodes.  
  
Fanfiction Reviews I think I should say something about Bob's, my friend who post my stories, fics. She likes to write DBZ yori lemons. Her stories are....interesting. Read her quotes at least! Or her story The Adventures of.... IN that fic, the sayians are superheros and mess up when they save the day. I love Ch 2 of that. *grins* I kill N Stink (no offense to you NSYNC fans! DON't hurt me!) FranceGamble, another friend of mine, has an interesting story entitled Universe Girls/Univeraial Sun. It's a type of Sailor Moon fic. It's about a boy that transforms into a girl when he becaome a scout. She doesn't describe much but it's still entertaining. France's friends love to tease his about ebing a cross dresser. Okay, my last review will be for a digimon fic called Catalyst of Light. It takes place after that whole D-reaper inccident. Calumon had died and givin the catalyst power to Takato. In another world, Deamon seeks to be freed from the dark ocean. He senses a great power and manages to pull that power into the dark ocean. Takato has become a tank of power that the evil digimon can drink from. Not only that, but Deamon returns to the digirtal world to defeat his foes, the digidestined. With the onther tamers and digidestined be able to save they're friend? Read to find out. Ja na! 


	6. Revival of an Old Friend

I'm sorry! *bows* I got lazy and had writers block for a while. It took Ly, who was pestering me, to get me to finish this.  
  
So many characters but I love them all! They are all so cool! Here's a list of when they will appear (if they haven't already). The following may change depending on how I write this.  
  
Name Ch  
  
Jamie Caragher (JC)- 6  
  
Nuriko Chika- 6/7  
  
Charlote Ichiro (Cassy)- 6  
  
After everyone gets in we go to the Digital World!  
  
Addy- Would anyone beleive her if she said she did own it?  
  
Chapter 5- Revival of an Old Friend  
  
Ryo yawned as he slowly awoke. When he opened his blue eyes, he was startled to see another pair of blue eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Wakey! Wakey!"  
  
"Ahhh!" shouted Ryo, who took a pillow and threw it at the intruder.  
  
"That's a nice way to greet your friend," said Isis sarcastically. She took the pillow and threw it back at the Digimon King.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" he asked.  
  
"Waking you up. Didn't you say that we were going to meet your friends at the park?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Ryo yawned. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 11."  
  
"Nani!?" Ryo looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand. Sure enough the red numbers read 10:57. "We're supposed to meet them in half an hour!" He jumped up out of bed and rushed to get his clothes from his wooden dresser.  
  
Isis had to stifle a giggle when she noticed her friend's red pajamas had pictures of in-training digimon. She was about to leave when she saw a large blue-gray dragon doll sprawled next to the bed.  
  
"Hey, Ryo! I can't believe you have a Mondromon doll!"  
  
"Just get out and let me get ready." Ryo pushed Isis out of his room and closed the door. He leaned against it and sighed. "That was close." He looked down at his sleeping partner before heading into the adjoining bathroom to shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Addy sat on the edge of a large fountain. A semicircle wall held the falling water that made one think of a waterfall. The American held in each of her hands a card. She stared at the cards, almost puzzling over them.  
  
Kitleymon hopped on her shoulder. "They're there."  
  
Addy nodded. "Thanks, Kit." Addy stood, placing her hands on the bench where she was seated, the cards sliding from her hands. She walked away towards Guilmon's old hideout, leaving Kitleymon and the cards behind. Kitleymon flew home, seeming that she too had forgotten the cards.  
  
If anyone had been there to look they would have seen that the top card had a picture of a disk. The top read in English, "Backup File". The stats, listed below the picture, read, "Restore one deleted digimon".  
  
The bottom card was covered. Only an outline of a yellow furred paw could be seen.  
  
~*~  
  
The American arrived on the scene, waving as she approached her friends. She was a little surprised to see Mila but shook it off.  
  
"Hi, guys!" shouted Addy.  
  
"Hey, Addy! What's up?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Nothing." Addy looked around the group. "Where's Ryo?"  
  
"Hasn't arrived yet," answered Takato. The goggle wearing boy watched as Henry and Zak battled.  
  
"He tells us not to be late and he is," said Rika. "I bet he slept in."  
  
"Here he comes!" shouted Kenta.  
  
"It's about time," stated Rika. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the approaching boy.  
  
"SorryâE¦(huff, huff) I'mâE¦(huff) late," panted Ryo when he reached the group. The girl behind him was in better shape, standing calm and collected.  
  
"Hello," the girl greeted with a smile. "My name is Isis Arazil."  
  
After introductions were made, the group left the park to go to the arcade.  
  
~*~  
  
Reelyn walked through the long dark hall, Cashmon behind her. Master wanted to discuss something. Even though she obeyed her master, she would rather have been beating those brats to a bloody pulp.  
  
She opened the door and glared at the other occupant inside. Continuing to glare at Josh, she took her seat across from him, Cashmon next to her.  
  
The room was nothing special, just like the rest of the castle. A wooden table was in the center of the room, the four already occupying the chairs. Torches decorated the stone walls. At the head of the table sat a large empty chair, awaiting its occupant.  
  
Josh sat back in his chair, arms crossed and his eyes closed. He didn't need to see Reelyn to know she was glaring at him again. He could feel her icy clod stare. He smirked a little. It was kind fun to know he could annoy her without doing anything.  
  
The four in the room turned to the form that materialized in the head chair. A brown cloak hid the being's form from view, the hood keeping the face in deep shadow. The only feature that could be seen was the pair of glowing red eyes.  
  
"Master," greeted the four.  
  
Master nodded in return. "I have called you here for an important request. You must put your goals against the chosen on hold."  
  
"But Master! I must punish those tamers called Adhara and Azaki!" shouted Reelyn.  
  
"You mustn't right now. We have delayed long enough. We must start our true mission. In a matter of days, the rifts connecting to both worlds will connect to others. I need you two to prepare the digimon to invade the worlds. We must destroy them if we are to create our own, better world."  
  
The four followers stood. "Yes, Master."  
  
"And Reelyn, notify me when Charlotte and Aimon return."  
  
Cashmon could feel the anger rise in his partner. Reelyn's eyes were hard and cold.  
  
"Yes, Master," said Reelyn before turning and leaving the room.  
  
"What's her problem?" Kasaimon asked Josh.  
  
The teen shrugged. "That list goes on forever." The two left.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, their master smirked under his hood. SoonâE¦.  
  
~*~  
  
Eight teens walked along the side-walk talking. Mila had gone home half an hour ago. Zak had gone with Addy to her house. The two had gotten into an argument over who was the batter rookie digimon in the show. Addy said Agumon and Zak said Veemon. After awhile of sating why on digimon was better then the other- and Rika yelling at them a bit- Addy got fed up with the argument and challenged Zak to a game of Twisted Metal. It was a bit surprising to learn that the quiet, friendly girl enjoyed playing a destructive game.  
  
"I am the self proclaimed Twisted Metal Queen," stated Addy. "We'll play a 3 out of 5 battle match. Whoever wins is right."  
  
"You're on!" agreed Zak. After a goodbye to everyone the two left.  
  
"Are they always like that?" asked Isis.  
  
"From what we know so far, yes," answered Takato.  
  
"They've only met when school started and already they're good friends," stated Henry.  
  
"I had talked to Addy about the 'rivalry' once," said Kenta. "She told me that she believes really good friends can tease each other."  
  
Kazu turned to Rika, his hands together. "That means that you like us, Rika."  
  
"As if. You all are bakas."  
  
"After all we've been through and you still think like that?"  
  
"Okay. Only you two are bakas." Rika pointed to Kazu and Kenta. "Everyone else is tolerable." She turned to Ryo. "I only tolerate you right now 'cause I can rub in your face that I'm better then you."  
  
"I'm touched. So if I beat you we'll be back to our old relationship? I'll start training for a rematch." Everyone except Isis laughed. She was totally confused.  
  
"Okay, someone what to fill me in?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing. Rika just hated my guts since we first battled in the Digimon card tournament three years ago," explained Ryo.  
  
An hour later Kazu and Kenta left for home. Rika left, saying that her mom wanted her home so they could do a family thing. Even though she spoke if the event with a bored tone, Takato could see she was looking forward to it. Henry had also left, his father having called him on his cell phone to baby-sit Suzey. Now it was just Jeri, Takato, Ryo, and Isis.  
  
The group exited the ice cream shop, each with a cone of his/her own, and went to the park. Isis was talking to Ryo about what she had been doing the past seven years. That left Takato and Jeri sitting alone on a bench.  
  
"You know, Takato," Jeri said, breaking the silence between them, "I can't help but feel jealous of the new tamers."  
  
"Why?" asked the goggle head.  
  
"They each have a digimon while Leomon is gone." Jeri pulled out a rolled up piece of cloth from her purse. She unrolled it to reveal a sock puppet. It wasn't a dog like she usually carried, but a lion. A yellow mane of yarn was sown on the head. Blue buttons served as eyes. She put it on and stared at it. Takato's heart broke at the sight.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeri. If only I had been stronger."  
  
"It's not your fault. You tried. I was Leomon's tamer. I was just too worried about being weak that I didn't feel the strength everyone saw in me."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Jeri," the puppet "said". The lion turned to look at Takato. "And you shouldn't blame yourself either. Leomon sacrificed himself to protect all of you."  
  
Takato smiled at the girl.  
  
Jeri took out her D-arc from her purse. She looked at it with confusion. The normal blank screen was now filled with a word flashing in red. "Transferring".  
  
What? She thought.  
  
"You sure have some good friends, Ryo," stated Isis.  
  
"Yeah, they are great. But if you think about how we met, you wouldn't think we would be friends at all. Especially Rika and me."  
  
A thoughtful expression crawled on Isis' face for a moment before disappearing. "You also have a fan club, I see."  
  
"You mean Kazu and Kenta? Well, they are only amateurs compared to me. They want to learn from the best."  
  
"If I remember correctly, you got creamed by Rika yesterday."  
  
"I only lost once!"  
  
"Whatever." Isis turned her gaze away from Ryo, not wanted to hear his "I'm the Digimon King" speech again. It was then she saw it. Fog seemed to appear out of no where. Unlike normal fog that rolled out like a blanket, this fog took the shape of a dome. "What's that?"  
  
"What's wha- Oh great!" Ryo exclaimed. Takato and Jeri rushed to their sides when they saw the fog. "Of all the times a rift could show up."  
  
Takato stared at the fog. "Wait, it's not a rift. It's a digital field. The digimon is stuck in there."  
  
"Digimon?" puzzled Isis.  
  
"That's good. I hope the others get here soon. In the meantime, let's see if anyone's wondering this way." Ryo climbed into a tree and scanned the area. "It's all cle- Isis! What are you doing!?"  
  
"Seeing what's got you three all worked up," answered the teen as she walked toward the fog. She didn't hesitate to step into the gray mass.  
  
"Come on, Ryo!" shouted Takato. "We have to get her out of there before she gets hurt."  
  
"I hope the other's get here soon," said Jeri as Ryo ran towards them.  
  
"Of all the days to leave our digimon at home," groaned Ryo.  
  
"Ahhh!" came a scream from the digital field.  
  
"Oh no! Isis!" The three ran to the digital field.  
  
~*~  
  
Isis looked around her. She couldn't see anything but she could feel eyes on her. The wind suddenly began to pick up. As she tried to hold her hair out of her face she heard a humming sound. It was more like a bee, she realized as she listened. She felt the wind get stronger as the humming grew louder. Slowly, she turnedâE¦.  
  
âE¦.and saw before her a giant red insect with black stripes all over its body. This thing was huge; Isis guessed it was as tall as a two story house. The eyes weren't visible on its head. The insect had large teeth, two pinchers on each side of his mouth. Two arms held three fingers/claws.  
  
Isis searched her mind for the name of the digimon- for she knew it was a digimon- as it watched her, clear wings flapping to fast for her to count. Then it hit her.  
  
"Kuwagamon," she whispered.  
  
The ground shook as the Kuwagamon landed. Isis struggled to stay standing. Saliva dripped from the digimon's mouth. She involuntary took a step back.  
  
Kuwagamon roared and reached out a claw, grabbing her. Isis then did something she hardly ever did. She screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo, Takato, and Jeri entered the digital field in time to see a flash and Isis about to become lunch. A yellow and black streak shot through the air at the insect digimon's claw. The Kuwagamon cried out in the pain and released Isis. Ryo and Takato ran toward the falling girl, hoping to catch her.  
  
Jeri was about to follow when a glow from her purse caught her attention. She took out her digivice, the source of the light. "Transfer complete" it read.  
  
What's going on? She wondered.  
  
Something flew by her toward Isis. Her heart jumped with hope when she saw the figure. Could it be?  
  
Isis closed her eyes tight, waiting for the painful blow that would send her to the light. She silently prayed she would go to heaven. She was sort of a brat. She never got along with anyone until she met Ryo. She teased him a lot. Before she met him she did take lunch money from younger kids. But those were normal things.  
  
Right?  
  
The landing finally came, but not as painful as she thought. She opened her eyes to see the face of a blue eyed lion. He gave her a gentle smile, as gentle as a lion can smile with sharp teeth. Isis prayed that this digimon- a Leomon, she remembered- wasn't going to eat her.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Leomon.  
  
Isis slowly nodded her head and was placed on her feet.  
  
"Leomon! You're back!" Jeri ran up and hugged the digimon.  
  
"Yes, Jeri. I'm back."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I don't know myself. I was lost in darkness. Then I saw a light. I went to it and found myself no longer a meager amount of data, but a digimon once again."  
  
Isis stared at the girl and her partner in amazement. Takato and Ryo were welcoming Leomon back with smiles.  
  
"He's not the only digimon here you know," said a voice. The group looked down and saw two dog-looking digimon. One was yellow with pink stripes. The other was black with blue stripes. They both had the bight blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Salamon," said the yellow one. "Rookie digimon. I may seem cute and cuddly but watch out for my Puppy Glare."  
  
"And I'm Dark Salamon. Rookie digimon. My Black Glare can stop anyone in their tracks."  
  
"This is too weird." Isis lifted her arm to scratch her head when she noticed something she didn't before. She wore a violet glove on her arm. A screen with a slot was on it. "What's this?"  
  
"A D-gauntlet? How many people are going to get one?" wondered Takato.  
  
The Kuwagamon roared in anger, drawing the attention away from the new digimon and tamer.  
  
"Leomon!"  
  
"Right, Jeri." Leomon pulled out his sword and charged at the digimon.  
  
"Let's go Salamon," said Dark Salamon. The dog digimon ran into battle.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Isis.  
  
"Well, remember when I said that my friends and I met on strange circumstances?" Isis nodded. "We met in the digital world. We're all tamers."  
  
"And I'm one too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Time to help Leomon." Isis watched as Jeri pulled out a digimon card and swiped it through her D-arc. "Digi Modify! Speed activate!" Leomon became faster and attacked Kuwagamon repeatedly. It cried out in pain.  
  
"Puppy Glare!"  
  
"Black Glare!" The attacks had little effect on the champion. Kuwagamon grew irritated by their attempts and knocked them away.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Slash a card! If you have digimon cards with you, then slash one!" declared Takato.  
  
Isis nodded in understanding. She pulled out her deck from her pocket and searched through them until she found one she wanted. "Digi Modify! Power activate!" She slashed the card. Salamon and Dark Salamon got up and did their attacks again, this attempt having more success.  
  
"Finish it, Leomon!" said Jeri.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" roared Leomon. He struck Kuwagamon, turning him into tiny bits of data. The data vanished after a few minutes.  
  
"You did great, Jeri," commented Takato.  
  
Jeri blushed under the praise. "It was nothing."  
  
"You did well too, Isis," said Ryo.  
  
Isis sighed. "I can't believe this. I'm a tamer. And all your friends are tamers too?"  
  
Ryo nodded.  
  
"Looks like I can't be much of a loner anymore. Not that I really mind. The others are pretty nice. But Addy is kinda weird. Other then going on about anime, she kept asking me weird questions when I mentioned I was into digimon." A thought stuck her. "Hey, Ryo, do the digimon have any connection to that pink blob that was destroying everything in sight two years ago?"  
  
"We gotta tell Yamaki to check that memory eraser thing of his," mumbled Takato.  
  
"Yes, actually. You remember?" Isis nodded to Ryo.  
  
"It's getting late," stated Leomon.  
  
"Oh! I have to get home. I told my parents I would be back before dark." Jeri turned to leave with Leomon.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Takato.  
  
"Going home doesn't sound like a bad idea. Let's go Isis, Sal, and D."  
  
"Sal?" wondered Salamon.  
  
"D?" wondered Dark Salamon.  
  
"Nicknames. I like them. Let's go, said Isis. The remaining Tamers left the area.  
  
A girl with a rope of chestnut brown hair watched as the tamers left from around a tree. Brown eyes narrowed in thought behind glasses. Jen had entered the fog after she saw the two boys and girl enter. So she wouldn't be seen, she hid behind a tree. She could hardly believe what she saw. She needed to do more research. She knew who Ryo was. She needed to learn more about the others so she could find out why they were tamers.  
  
She left her hiding place and headed in the direction the Leomon went with the boy and girl.  
  
Next Time- One week after school starts a new student arrives in Addy and Zak's class. Zak sees this boy as a rivial (you'll find out why. digimon just isn't digimon with out rivailry). A bully starts to pick on some kids and the three decide to stop him (you'll never guess who the bully is). And just what are Ree and Josh up to? Who is Charlotte? That's next time in ch 6- Bullies and Rivialry (I may think of a better title).  
  
The thing with Twisted Metal is sorta true. Sometimes Ly and I "play" the game. My friend Gina truely was shocked I liked TM. She thought I was little miss inocent.  
  
ATTENTION!!! FRONTIER SHOWS WEEKDAYS AT 7:30 AND SUNDAYS AT 10:00. THEY WILL BE SHOWING THE EPISODES FROM THE BEGINING FRIDAY DEC 20! That is all.  
  
Twisted Destiny by Firehedgehog  
  
What would you do if your reality was twisted on a whim? What would you do if you're memories were changed? What would you do if everything seemed the same, but wasn't?  
  
The tamers find that their world is different. They have their digimon. They saved the world. But Takato was not part of the adventure. In this world, takato's life fell apat when he was 5. His home and family were wiped out by digimon. He no longer cares for digimon, his love has turned into a deep hatred. Yet there is one digimon that he cares for. A strage blue digimon that had saved him.  
  
Takato lives with Yamaki, the man that saved him from the digimon. He never was apart of Hypnos.  
  
In this twisted world, Takato is no longer the dreamer. Will his hate for all digimon stop the tmaers from reuniting with him? And who is the blue digimon? Could it be other realities have been twisted too? 


	7. Of Bullies and Rivals

Ag- Let's get this over and done with. *holds up a Sailor Moon plushie* I own this doll. *points to a chair* I own this chair. *points to Otaku Hunters on ff.net* I own half of this story. *pushes chosen in the room* I don't own digimon. See. *unrolls a legal document stating who owns it* Do you see my name? No. Okay then. That means you can't sue me! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Takato- Would anyone want to?  
  
Takuya- She can barely pay us to be her muses. That's why she had to throw in letting us borrow her manga and anime. You read Ceres 3 yet?  
  
Takato- *blushes as he remembers a scene in it* Yeah. I did. (Chibi Ag- He's remembering when Yuhi tries to- *Takato slaps his hand over her mouth* Takato- Don't spoil it!)  
  
Ag- Oh! And thanks to my wonderful writing skills, everyone is now in this story! France can stop nagging me now! Though only 2 people don't have a dm yet. One more chap and then it's rift jumping time! And if you have any ideas that you would like to see I'm open to suggestions. And for the worlds, I'll let you guys suggest anime worlds. But the chosen can't know that anime/manga. I don't want this to turn into Otaku Hunters.  
  
Termistress- Otaku! Where?! *holds giant mallet*  
  
Ag- If you wanna hunt otakus then write the story!  
  
Termistress- Okay. *walks away pouting*  
  
Ag- What was I saying? Oh yeah. And I have to know the anime/manga for it to be part of the story. There's a good chance I'll know it though. Just check my profile. And one more thing before you start reading, I'd like to introduce my guest stars. Yuskue Uramesi, Kale Warlord of Darkness, Sekmet warlord of venom, and Dais warlord of illusion. *guys come out holding signs that say "Ag doesn't own me"* They will play the bullies.  
  
Kale- Let's get this over with.  
  
Ag- Wait. *sprays stuff on warlords, when cloud clears we see teenage warlords* That's better. De-age. The perfect way to change a bishes appearance to any age. Also available is the Chibi camera. Point and shot and anyone becomes a chibi. Watch. *calls Ly. Ly appears*  
  
Ly- What is it? *sees camera* No!!!! Not-- *turns chibi*--again..  
  
Addy- *runs in* Chibi!!! *glomps Chibi Ly*  
  
Ag- These items are only available to authors who don't abused their muses.  
  
Takyua- And what do you do?  
  
Ag- I pay you to be abused. Now you may read!  
The Crossing  
  
Chapter 6- Of Bullies and Rivals  
  
"Where is that girl?" wondered Zak as he stood with the other tamers.  
  
"Maybe she slept in. I do that all the time," said Kenta.  
  
"She should do what I do. Wake up early and catch some Zs in class." Kazu stated.  
  
"But then she'd fail like you are," commented Jeri.  
  
"WHAT!? It's only been two weeks and already you're failing?" shouted Zak.  
  
Takato sighed. "That's Kazu for you."  
  
Henry shook his head. "And he begs me to do his homework for him."  
  
"You're hopeless Kazu." Zak leaned against the tree behind him. He, along with the other boys, wore dark blue pants and a white shirt. It was the school uniform. It also included black dress shoes which where killing his feet. Jeri was dressed in the girl's uniform.  
  
Henry looked at his watch. "Let's get going. The bell will ring in a minute."  
  
"I hope Addy gets here soon," said Jeri as they entered the building.  
  
"I know," agreed Takato. "If she doesn't hurry she's going to be--"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"LATE! I can't be late! I just can't!" shouted Addy as she ran down the sidewalk to school. "I can't believe it took me that long to find my uniform!"  
  
It had been two weeks since school started. Last week everyone had to start wearing uniforms. Addy was a bit upset she couldn't wear her normal clothes to school but her uniform looked like the one on Sailor Moon, her favorite anime. A dark blue collar with two red lines near the edge was tied to a white blouse by a red ribbon. The dark blue skirt was longer than it looked on all the anime shows, going down halfway above her knees.  
  
In the past week things have been relatively quiet. Josh, Kasiamon, Reelyn, and Cashmon hadn't made an appearance. The tamers only had to deal with a few rifts and digital fields.  
  
A purple car pulled up alongside the running teen. Addy jumped when the driver honked the car horn. Curious brown eyes quickly took on recognition as she saw the driver.  
  
"Get in, Addy. You'll be late to school."  
  
"You're the best, Nuriko." Addy ran around the car and hopped into the passenger seat. Once she was in Nuriko drove off.  
  
Nuriko Chika was a 17 year old that graduated her junior year. Black hair stretched down to her shoulders. Maroon colored eyes watched the road ahead. She was wearing her blue gi, so Addy guesses she was heading to work at the Cherry Hill Temple. (1)  
Nuriko parked in front of the school.  
  
"Thank you so much, 'Riko!" said Addy.  
  
"No prob. You can pay me back by helping me at the temple."  
  
"But I already help you at the temple."  
  
"Then it won't be a problem. Now off to class with ya."  
  
Addy eeped when the warning bell rang and off she ran, into the building. Nuriko smiled at the girl's antics before driving away.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Jamie Caragher, JC to his friends, walked the halls of Hana High (2), his new school. He had just left the office. He combed a hand through short spiked light brown hair as green eyes sought out his classroom.  
  
A girl came running down the hall around a corner. The girl was looking at her watch, not paying attention. Before JC could move out of the way the girl ran into him. JC had managed to brace himself and caught the girl before she could fall.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm going to be late to class. Got to go. Sorry," the girl said in a rush. Brown eyes stared at him from behind glasses for a moment before she took off again. JC watched her run down the hall and turn a corner until the tip of her long dark brown hair vanished.  
  
"Okay.. That girl was fast," said JC before continuing on his way.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Addy slid into the classroom and into her seat next to Zak, panting, just when the bell rang.  
  
"Just in time. Sleep in?" teased Zak.  
  
"Shut...up.." panted Addy. Her head lay on her desk. She felt so weak. "I couldn't.find my.uniform."  
  
The teacher, Ms Haruna walked in the classroom a minute later.  
  
"Good morning, class," she greeted.  
  
"Good Morning, Ms. H," the class chorused, with the exception of Addy.  
  
"We have a new student today. I'd like you all to welcome Jamie Caragher."  
  
Addy lazily moved her eyes to see the new victim of class 10-D. She gasped at who she saw. "Great," she muttered.  
  
"What?" Zak asked in a low whisper.  
  
"That's the boy I ran into on my way to class. Literally."  
  
Zak smiled. "Are all Americans as clumsy as you? He's the, what, fourth person you've run into so far. OW!" Zak held his head where Addy had whacked him with her Lit. book.  
  
"Quiet you!"  
  
"Jamie, tell us about yourself," said Ms. H, seeming to not notice the two tamers in the right middle rows.  
  
"Well, I prefer to be called JC. I moved from Britain and I play the guitar."  
  
Zak whispered to Addy, "Looks like Mr. Musician has a fan club." He gestured to a group of girls sitting in the left side of the classroom. Addy leaned past Zak to see them with a dreamy eyed look. Curious as to why they where dazed she turned to the new kid. She guessed he stood 5ft 10 in. He had an athletic build, green eyes, and light spiked hair. Since today was his first day, he didn't have to wear a uniform. He was dressed in black pants and had on black trainer shoes. His white shirt was un-tucked and the top two buttons were undone. A ring on his right hand glowed under the lights.  
  
"I guess he's kinda cute."  
  
Zak was stunned. Addy thought the new kid was cute!? She never called him cute! What if she started to like JC!?  
  
"He kinda reminds me of you," continued Addy. "Cute but not the I-fantasize- to-be-married-to-him cute.  
  
Zak sighed. She thought he was cute too. And she didn't like JC, yet anyway.  
  
Ms. H looked around the room. "JC, you can sit.," Zak watched as the fan club girls moved their stuff from an empty seat in their area. ".there. Next to Addy." Addy groaned as she moved her backpack from the desk next to her. Once JC was seated Ms. H called roll. "Ok, class. Get in your groups. We created characters so now start writing a story. JC, you can team up with Zak and Addy. They'll tell you what to do. The classroom became noisy as desks were moved and students chatted.  
  
"So, what are we doing?" JC asked.  
  
"Like Ms. H said, we created characters last week. Now we're going to put them together in a story. My character is Kaisien Buratsu. He's a demon hybrid." Zak pulled out two pieces of paper from his backpack. One had the info of his character, the other was a picture.  
  
"I created Neneko Tenkou. She's a cat hybrid." Addy held up a drawing that looked almost professional.  
  
"Wow! That's good Addy," commented Zak.  
  
"Thanks. JC, you can use my other character if you want. I had created him first but then I thought of Neneko." She held up another drawing. It was a blue dragon hybrid. "This is Kaiyo Tenkou. I know, same last name as Neko but I like how it sounds." She handed JC the drawing.  
  
"I'll use Kaiyo for my character. That way we aren't behind." And I won't have to do a lot of work. Suits me just fine.  
  
"I have an idea. Kaiyo could've found Neko alone and took care of her so they're like brother and sister."  
  
"Works for me," said JC.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Zak. "And then they met Kaisien." And so they began their assignment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Impmon smiled devilishly as he jumped along the rooftops carrying a letter. He jumped down to the front of a house and looked at the nameplate next to the door.  
  
Mizuno.  
  
He jumped up and dropped the letter into the mailbox under the nameplate.  
  
"This will teach him. I'm such a genius." The virus digimon walked away, feeling proud of himself.  
  
Kitleymon, who had silently watched the scene from her perch on the wall surrounding the house flew over to the mailbox and took out the letter. It was just a simple white envelope. On the seal was a heart sticker. She had a feeling she knew what it was. She had watched enough anime with Addy to know it was a love letter. She noticed that the address on the front was a little sloppy, like someone- as in a certain digimon- was trying to forge someone else's handwriting. Using her claws, she opened the envelope and began to read the letter.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Takato looked up from his anime magazine when he saw Zak and Addy approach them for lunch. He waved to them.  
  
"Hey guys," greeted Zak as he sat down.  
  
"Hi." Addy sat down next to the red head. She dug through her backpack for a moment before pulling out a sandwich bag stuffed with cookies. "Konichiwa, Relaina. Catch." She tossed the bag high into the branches of the tree.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" whined Kazu. He had really wanted some of Addy's cookies. His mothers couldn't match hers.  
  
"Don't worry. I have more." She pulled out a square Tupperware container from her large shoulder bag she had brought with her today. The lid was pulled off to reveal a ton of chocolate chip cookies. At once everyone- with the exception of Addy- took some cookies.  
  
Riley too was munching on the cookies. She had easily caught the bag when Addy threw it up. What the girl was thinking, Riley didn't know. Riley didn't even like the American but the girl gave her cookies. Riley didn't care really. It was her loss. Plus these were kinda good.  
  
Since she had become a tamer, she had been spending time near the others so she could become a better tamer. If only Tanoamon would listen and attack the others..  
  
"Hey, that's mine!" came a cry. The tamers turned to see a freshmen being bullied by a group of upperclassmen.  
  
"Man, Yuskue and his gang are at it again," said Zak. "You guys better watch out. Yuskue and his gang love to pick on younger kids."  
  
"Great. If it wasn't as if we had enough problems," sighed Henry.  
  
"Rifts, fields, Josh, Kasiamon, Reelyn, and Cashmon, and now this," sighed Takato.  
  
"Then let's eliminate a problem. You're coming with me." Addy pulled Zak up to stand, causing him to drop his cookie. "You guys stay here." Addy dragged Zak with her as they headed toward Yuskue and his gang.  
  
Riley looked on from her perch. This will be interesting, she thought.  
  
JC looked up from his guitar and over the heads of his audience, which were mostly girls. Sitting in a table helped. He saw a group of boys picking on an underclassman. Being one who didn't like bullies, he politely excused himself and asked a girl to hold his guitar. She looked like she would burst with joy.  
  
Making his way over to the group, JC noticed Addy and Zak walking towards them also. Well, Addy was pretty much dragging Zak. Were they going tot confront these guys? They had to be kidding. Zak could probably take on one or two but he'd need help. And Addy didn't look like a fighter.  
  
"Hold it, Yuskue! Haven't you ever heard it's not nice to bully people?" said Addy, catching the gangs attention. Both Zak and JC were thinking the same thing. _That_ was her opening line?  
  
Addy stood in front of the boy now. He was a few inches taller than her and his black hair was greased back. Black eyes ran over her and Zak, who hung back behind the American. He smirked, coming to the conclusion that they weren't a threat.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "We'll be good. Just please don't hurt us." He and his companions laughed.  
  
A blue haired boy with a scar on his cheek tossed the kid they were bullying towards them. His hair was a mess. He smiled as Addy pushed the fresh-meat behind her.  
  
Zak gulped as the other two boys stood behind them. This was just great. These guys were unbeatable. How were they going to get out of this alive? Sometimes he hated Addy's big heart.  
  
"Uh.Addy," Zak said quietly.  
  
But Addy heard him. She had also noticed when the others positioned themselves to trap them. She smiled to herself. It was amazing how she could guess that they would do that just because of all the anime she watched.  
  
"You know Yuskue," said Addy, "I'm pretty new here. I just heard of you today. Could you introduce your friends?"  
  
Yuskue smirked. This girl was crazy! "Sure. Boys."  
  
"Kale," said the blue haired boy.  
  
"Sekmet," responded the tallest of the group. His green hair was sprayed to hover above his head and his blue eyes held a crazy look to them.  
  
"Dais." He was the shoulder-length white haired teen. A back eye patch covered his right eye, his other a pale blue.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. My name is Adhara and this is my friend Azaki."  
  
"Nice to meet you she says!" laughed Yuskue.  
  
"Either she is very polite or she has a plan," said a voice. Everyone turned and saw JC. "Well?" JC was looking at Addy who smiled innocently.  
  
"A plan, and now that you're finally here let's teach these goons a lesson."  
  
The gang broke into laughter again.  
  
Kale walked over to Addy and draped his arm around her shoulders. The boy behind her backed away a bit. Zak stepped forward. How dare that jerk touch his Addy! "Listen, babe, I'm sure you think that you can beat us but this isn't like a cartoon. (Ag- so much he knows) Why not go and bake some cakes or something?"  
  
"Let me think. NO!" Addy kicked Kale in the shin.  
  
"OW!" Kale cried in pain. Addy pushed the freshman out of the area as the fight began. It was happening to fast. A few punches and kicks were exchanged. Addy gave a few kicks and punches of her own. And her parents said you couldn't learn anything from anime.  
  
"YUSKE URAMISHI!" came the yell. The fighters paused and turned to see a girl with short light brown hair glaring daggers at the gang leader. Yuskue gulped.  
  
"Keiko," he said nervously.  
  
"Yuskue! What have I told you about fighting!?"  
  
"Um..I forgot.."  
  
"Then let me teach you again." Keiko walked up to Yuskue and grabbed his ear.  
  
"Hey, watch it! That hurts, Keiko!"  
  
"Good. You're coming with me." Keiko dragged Yuskue away by the ear.  
  
Zak laughed. "You're leader's whipped by a girl!"  
  
Addy turned and glared at the red-head. "Watch it, bub."  
  
"Hehe. Sorry. No offense."  
  
"You better beat it. Teachers are coming," said JC. "And don't let us catch you bullying other kids again." The gang considered the advice before running away. JC turned to the two tamers. "You're a good fighter, Azaki. And you're not too bad yourself, Addy."  
  
Zak crossed his arms. "You were okay too."  
  
"Ditto!" replied Addy. "Thanks for the help, Casanova."  
  
The boys blinked. "Casanova?"  
  
"JC's nickname. He's the Casanova of Hana High. (3) Creative, no? Anyways, we'll see you in class."  
  
The three parted. When Zak and Addy returned to the tamers, they were shocked. Their eyes were wide and their mouths where open. "Close your mouths before you catch flies," scolded Addy.  
  
"That was amazing!" exclaimed Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"It was nothing. Just Kitleymon's ability to fight."  
  
"What?" asked Takato.  
  
"Didn't I tell you? This is one of the D-Gauntlet's abilities. Once you have one you gain the fighting power of your digimon. I could've broken a few bones if I wanted too."  
  
"You mean that I'm stronger then I would normally be? All because of Impmon? Cool."  
  
"I get it," said Henry. "It's not like us when we are linked with our digimon and can feel their pain. You share strength not only in battle, but in everyday life."  
  
"That's it." The bell rang just then. The group parted to their classes.  
  
Riley jumped down from the tree. She puzzled over what Addy had said. She walked over to the school wall and punched it. Nothing happened. Riley growled in anger as she walked to class. Unknown to her, a crack began to crawl across the wall.  
  
~*~  
  
JC stood before his locker, turning the dial. He was greeted by a glove when he opened it. How could a glove get in his locker? He pulled it out and examined it. It was gray with a screen like device sewn into it. He wondered what it was. Unknown to his, a certain pair of brown eyes saw the glove from their spot down the hall.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"JC, wait up!" called Addy after school as she ran up to him.  
  
JC turned. "Oh, hi Addy."  
  
"Hey, Casanova. Thanks again for helping us earlier."  
  
"Addy!" called Zak as he cane to a running stop behind the girl. "Why is it every time I turn around your gone?" He looked and saw JC. It's him.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to JC."  
  
Zak felt like he was falling. WHAT?! She just wanted to talk to JC and didn't even wait for him? He started to glare JC.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" JC didn't notice the cold stare.  
  
"I wanted to ask about this." Addy slung her backpack around and pulled out her D-Gauntlet. "I believe I saw you take something like this out of your locker."  
  
Zak gasped. Please don't let him be a tamer. He prayed.  
  
Stunned, JC pulled out a gray d-gauntlet.  
  
Just great. Zak sighed.  
  
Addy smiled. "You are now a digimon tamer! Welcome to the club. Zak, myself, and a few of are friends are tamers. Tomorrow we'll give you the low down. First. We must find your digimon." JC's D-G (4) went off. "And here it comes now." A fog rolled over them. Zak pulled his goggles over his eyes. Once they could see clearly again, they were greeted with the sight of a brown bear cub digimon. That's what it was. There was no other way to describe it. "Hold your D-G to it."  
  
JC did as asked. A screen popped up. "Cayramon. Rookie level. This cub's attack is Carya Fang. A fang like spike shoots from its mouth piercing anything in its path."  
  
Caryamon turned to them and smiled. "Hi! I'm Caryamon." Caryamon walked up to JC and sniffed him.  
  
"Uh.. What's it doing?" wondered JC.  
  
Caryamon stood. "You're my partner!" he declared.  
  
"We'll leave you guys for some bonding time. Bye." Addy waved and walked away with Zak.  
  
"Ok. I thought living in Japan would be strange, but this is ridiculous."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jen sat in her Chemistry class not paying attention to the teacher. She was too busy writing down her notes on the tamers.  
  
Okay. We got Ryo and Rika who are well known card players. Takato, Jeri, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta go to Hana High. All unknowns. Azaki goes to Hana High and lost to Rika at the Tournament; nicknamed the Digimon Prince. For Addy, Relaina, and Mila I don't know anything other than two go to Hana and one to Juuban. This tells me nothing on how to become a tamer. Jen sighed.  
  
"Ms Zircona! What is the answer?" demanded Mr. Copper.  
  
Jen jumped. "Uh. what was the question?"  
  
"Ms. Zircona, that was the sixth time today you spaced in my class. You have detention," said Mr. Copper before turning to a student who was paying attention.  
  
Jen sighed as she leaned back in her seat. Great. Now how I'm I gonna get a digimon?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlotte Casey Ichiro stood on a hill next to Aimon. Shoulder length blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail, golden streaks mixed in. Purple eyes watched as an army of digimon battled with the natives of this world. She was dressed in a black tang-top with a gelini (gummi bear) devil on the front and "Be Bad, It's Good For You" on the back. A red dragon was on the bottom back of her right black jean pant leg. A doll rolled in front of black and white Nikes.  
  
Charlie bent down and picked it up. "Aimon, I keep wondering why I'm doing this." She turned to a girl the same height as her, a mask covering her face. A blue teardrop was imbedded in the forehead. The beast girl digimon wore a light blue dress which had a slit on the right. A light blue shirt was also decorated with a teardrop. Long white hair swayed as she turned to look at her companion.  
  
"Charlie.."  
  
"I know," sighed Charlie. "I wanted to do this. I have to protect Ree. And I have to do it without Daemon knowing. Ree had always looked after me, even if from a distance. Then mom and dad started ignoring her. She hates me for it. I have to make it up to her."  
  
"Come on," said Aimon. "Let's see if we can get these guys to surrender."  
  
"What good will it be? This world will be destroyed anyway."  
  
"But we could at least stop the bloodshed."  
  
Charlie was silent for a moment. "Let's go." The two walked down the hill towards the battle. The doll was still clutched in the human girl's hand.  
1- I couldn't think of a name. Don't own.  
  
2- Don't own. 'Tis the school of the Ronins.  
  
3- Sage- That's my title! Ag- Shut up! Be glad the warlords were humiliated earlier.  
  
4- D-Gauntlet. I got tried of writing the whole thing.  
  
Daemon? What's he doing here? And why does he want to destroy worlds? What is this virus planning? And Charlie wishes to protect her older sister. Does that mean Reelyn isn't as bad as she seems?  
Next Time: Sides Assembled, Game Start!- Jen has a run in with Addy. She confronts the American and demands to know how to become a tamer. The gang goes to the Cherry Hill Temple and met Nuriko. Beelzemon meets them and tells them to go to the digital world. They go; Jen also, weather the others like it or not. They met the digi gods and learn of their new mission; to enter the rifts and seal them shut. It seems that the DGs have that power. Let's jump some rifts!  
  
Ag- That's it for this chapter. Sorry not a lot of action. We're getting there though. I like how I ended it. And does anyone want to know who won the Twisited Metal battle last chapter? It was a tie. How you can get a tie in TM, I have not idea. Me and my sister have tried before and it never worked. I also have an announcement to make. I have a new muse and I don't have to pay him! I figured since he's in all my rants then I'll make him a muse. Congrads Ly!  
  
Ly- Thanks. I think.  
  
Ag- You always give me ideas and motivate me. Plus I love to torment you in our chats. For example. *uses chibi camera. Ly turns into a chibi.*  
  
Addy- *runs in* Chibi!  
  
Ag- I feel like glomping some people. Rath! I know where there's a demon! *leaves*  
  
Chibi Ly- Rath is a character from some manga called Dragon Knights. *takes chibi remote (Ly's invention) and returns to normal. Addy pouts (C. Addy- I wanna glomp some chibis!)* Zak! Come get your girlfriend! *leaves*  
  
P.S. I didn't do a bloopers reel cause I'd have to think of some and I knew you guys wanted to read this. Besides, I couldn't think of any good bloopers for this chap.  
  
Fanfic review  
  
Pain, Joy, Life by cousin D  
  
Do you like Ronin Warriors? Do you like before the war fics? Then this is for you! I love this story. Ryo is a teenage boy living on the street with his grandma. He goes to school and meets the other warriors. Seiji (Sage) is a witch and an outcast. Xiu (Kento), his boyfriend, lives at a restaurant. Shin (Cye) lives with his mothers, Jap and English (or British). Touma (Rowen) lives with an abusive dad. These four try their hardest to help their new stubborn friend. But nothing seems to be going right for the street urchin. His grandma is ill, the shelter is closed, and the man that he fears is after him again. But there is a voice that brings comfort to him. A voice inside begs to cause destruction. The voice is of the fire inside of Ryo. What is with this cursed fire? And will Ryo's life ever get better? This fic keeps you on your feet. Be glad this it completed. Though I can't say that for pt 2.  
  
Twilight Sky is the second book to cousin D's story. It continues where the first left off except the first few chapters focus on the warlords. Anubis (Kale) is a half vampire. Sh'ten (Anubis) the sadistic leader. Not much is revealed about Naza's (Sekmet) and Rajira's (Dais) personalities or pasts. Anyway, Anubis goes to the human world to look for food. He spots a tasty (he's a vamp, remember?) and attractive mortal. After saving him from being raped (well, kinda), he takes a taste of his blood..  
  
"Like lava in my veins, he IS fire and he burned me!" -Anubis ch 2  
  
"He was so beautiful. I want him, Sh'ten. I want that beautiful firefly" - Anubis ch 2  
  
Then the story jumps back to our fav boys in armor. But with all the secrets around, what will stop them from being discovered? Like will Xiu's parents discover he's gay and dating Seiji? Will Touma be charged for attacking his own father? Will Ryo's power over fire be found out? How was Shin able to put his arm in boiling hot water and not be burned? And what about the voice Seiji is starting to hear? Please read this and review. Maybe it'll make her write faster.  
  
R&R 


	8. Sides Assembled! Game Start!

AG- I'm back!  
  
Ly- From where? You've been lounging at home.  
  
Ag- Quiet you! *throws a brick. Ly dodges* Anyway, today's chapter we finally get to the digital world. And just so I don't get sued, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Chrono Cross. Those games make an appearance in here.  
  
Ly- You are obsessed with anime and video games. What's next? Gundams roaming the streets?  
  
Ag- No. *thinks* but that's not a bad idea.. But who'd go to the GW world. *looks at all the tamers*  
  
Ly- *sweat drop* Now look at what I've done.  
  
Review replies:  
  
Neo Lady Sakura- I'm glad you love it. Is this chap long enough for you?  
  
Random Master- Gomen ni. You are about a year late for joining. (A year and only 7 chaps? God I'm lazy!) Very sorry, but thank you for being interested.  
  
Bodrj- Sorry for the typo. I think I spelled it right in this chap. You also have a fan of JC. *sweatdrops and watches Kae-chan run in circles*  
  
Kae-chan- Is this enough for you?  
  
Cat- *bows* Thanks for the info. The site I liked to go to shut down. Thanks for the help.  
  
Ag-Oh! And Fg, sorry I didn't tell you but I've changed you're digimon. Can't have to many Gatomon's running around here. Now on with the fic!  
  
*Takuya, Takato, Tai, Rath, Addy, Kit, and Yugi are huddled in a corner happy*  
  
Tai- She didn't pick on us in the A/N! Alright!  
  
Addy- Ice cream, my treat. *all leave the room happily.  
  
*fire works shoot into the air* Don't own Digimon or most of the characters that appear in here*  
  
Chapter 7- Sides Assembled, Game Start!  
  
Jen sat on a bench holding a magazine. Of course she wasn't reading it. She was watching the girl Mila.  
  
"3:04 pm, Thursday afternoon. I am trailing digimon tamer Mila Milano. Digimon partner: Tsukiamon. A small lynx like digimon," she said into a recorder. "At this time, Mila is walking down Juuban carrying her partner." She pressed stop on her recorder and stood. She sighed. "I can't believe I'm going all 007 on this digimon thing. I could always confront them and demand answers." As Jen walked in the direction Mila had gone, she began to imagine what would happen if she did ask.  
  
~"Hi. I'm Jen," said a chibi version of herself. "I want to know how to become a tamer." "You can't!" shouted chibi tamers. Before she knew it, she was attacked by chibi digimon.~  
  
Jen shook her head to clear that thought away. She didn't want to deal with that!  
  
Jen suddenly found herself falling to the ground, a weight on top of her. She lay there dazed for a moment.  
  
"Gomen nasasi!" said a voice as the weight lifted. "I don't know why I keep running into people."  
  
Jen pushed herself onto her hands and knees. A girl held out her hand to her. Jen accepted the hand and was pulled up. The girl had long dark brown hair and wore glasses. Her dark blue shirt had the words "blah blah blah" on it. (Ag- Is blah even a word in Jap?) The girl looked familiar-WAIT! It was that tamer that hung around Azaki all the time; Adhara Herrera!  
  
"I'm really sorry about that. You're not hurt are you?" Jen could only nod. "Alright. Sorry again." Adhara turned and walked away.  
  
'What am I doing!?' Jen thought. 'I'm letting me chance walk away!' Jen ran after the tamer, forgetting about her little dream from earlier.  
  
"Mila!" shouted Addy.  
  
The girl turned. "Oh! Hi, Addy." Mila waited for the older girl to catch up to her before they began walking again. "So what's up?"  
  
"Just wanted you to know that tomorrow we're all going to Cherry Hill Temple," said Addy. She looked over her shoulder for a moment before turning back to Mila. "I managed to convince everyone to buy some good luck charms. Plus you can get to know the others some more. No one will be there besides us so our digimon can come too. You think you can make it?"  
  
"Sure, just name the time. I need some luck if I'm going to pass that Geometry test Friday."  
  
"After school at four. Sorry I can't help with Geo. Never was good at it myself."  
  
"That's okay. I have to do some errands for my mom. See you then." The two parted, Tsukiamon giving a slight wave to the other tamer.  
  
Addy watched them leave for a moment before calling out. "I know you're not really reading that magazine. You've been following us for a while now. Come out and we'll talk." She turned to see a girl that strangle reminded her of Duo Maxwell from the anime Gundam Wing. Her long chestnut brown hair was in a tight braid. She wore glasses over brown eyes. A yellow vest was worn over a white t-shirt. A red kick shirt, knee socks, and red and yellow sneakers covered her lower body. A pink chocker, a brown belt, and a green backpack finished the outfit. Change earlier thought. Duo Maxwell with no sense of color coordination. And Addy thought she wasn't picky with what she wore. The girl probably grabbed things with her eyes closed! It was a moment later she realized that this was the girl she ran into.  
  
"I'm Jenashu Zircona. Call me Jen. Let's talk somewhere else."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no!" cried Zak. The boy lay in the darkness floating on the TV screen.  
  
"Died again, Red," stated Impmon, who lay on Zak's bed. "That's the seventh time. Wasn't Addy comin' over to help you beat Riku?"  
  
"You mean she's not here yet?" asked a feline voice. The two boys turned to Kitleymon. The digimon sat on the windowsill looking at them. "She left a few minutes ago."  
  
"Why don't you check if she's on her way," suggested Zak. "Maybe she stopped somewhere." Kitleymon nodded and flew out the window.  
  
Impmon smirked. "Maybe she doesn't want to become because of the love letter you left her?"  
  
"Love letter? Wha- Impmon! You didn't!"  
  
"You like her, don't ya? I was just helping."  
  
"I am going to kill you! What did you write!?"  
  
"Just what any suave, powerful, good-looking guy would write." Impmon jumped to the windowsill. "Like how you wanna be the father of her children." He jumped from the window laughing when Zak lunged for him. "Later Red!" Impmon hopped to the roof and laughed.  
  
"I knew it wasn't Zak who wrote that letter," Kitleymon purred from above.  
  
"What!? How'd ya know?"  
  
"It was obvious. You wrote 'from Red' on the letter. Addy doesn't know about the letter though. I doubt she needs to be apart of your prank." Kitleymon flew off.  
  
"There goes my prank. Wait! Zak doesn't know my plan backfired. This can still be entertaining.."  
  
~*~ Jen stood galring at the American as they stood beside the park fountian. Addy, for her part, was smiling happily.  
  
"How do I do it?" demanded Jen.  
  
"Do what?" asked Addy, innocently tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Don't play dumb! How do I become a tamer?"  
  
"To be a tamer? That's easy. You need a digimon," Addy said. She turned to the fountian and ran her hand in the water.  
  
"Duh! How do I get a digimon?"  
  
"Why do you want a digimon? It's not easy being a tamer, you know. You have to keep secrets, protect the city from wild digimon, and maybe even protect the world like the others did. You can never go back to being a normal kid, carefree and without any pressures being a tamer can bring. You can never be who you once were ever again."  
  
"I know that. It's just. I want to prove that I can be something great, and not just 'special'." She said the last word with disdian. "My left hip popped from its socket at birth. I had to get an operation and because of that I move slow. I try to make up for it with my talents. I'm an aritst, author, and a singer. But I don't feel those are me. I love the feel when you play sports. I'm also somewhat an athlete. I play simple sports like volleyball and tennis. But I don't want simple things. I want a challenge.  
  
"When I had seen Digimoin, I fell in love with the show, especially Izzy. Everyone thought of him as a nerd. His adventures brought out more though. I wonder if there is something more to me as well.  
  
"I have a vague memory of a time of panic. It started when I saw Rika and Ryo. Everyone was trapped in this building. I felt that I should be doing something but I couldn't. There was also a TV and I saw digimon. Digimon saving the world. I knew they were real and that if I had one, I could help too."  
  
Addy closed her eyes a moment before looking at Jen again. "The others don't know how to get a digimon. They just did. Terriermon came from Henry's computer. Rika was chosen by Renamon, both wanting to be stronger. Takato drew his partner. There maybe something in common with all of us that attracts the digimon." Addy started to walk away. "I got to go. Come by Cherry Hill temple tomorrow. I'm sure you're tired of the 007 routine."  
  
Jen watched Addy leave. Even the tamers didn't know how to become a tamer? Then that ment she'd been wasting her time! She huffed and turned home, intent on making up for lost time with Chrono Cross.  
  
~*~  
  
Josh held his sword up, blocking the attack that was ment to strike him down. This was the strongest world he faced so far. Some of the digimon soliders already feel at the hands- or claws- of the beasts. Their hands were like a dragon's talons. Their heads resembled a lizards. Sharp teeth lined the mouth, and a whip like tail snapped behind them. These weird lizard like men were very viscious looing, even with the weird yellow skin.  
  
Josh pushed the warrior back and slashed him. He spared a glance at Kasaimon who was dealing with a group of soilders. He ran over to help.  
  
The battle continued, the two partners fighting side by side.  
  
Suddenly, Josh cried out in pain. His right hand clutched his left side, trying vainly to stop the bleeding. He soon realized he was away from Kasaimon. The rookie was pushing his way towards his partner.  
  
"Josh!" cried the blue dragon. He blasted the attacking warriors.  
  
"Kas.ai..mon." The blood loss was making him weak. He could barely stand now.  
  
"Josh!" Blue light surrounded the digimon, the same light being emitted by Josh's digivice. Kasaimon began to change.  
  
"Kasaimon digivolve to.." The digimon took on the form of a blue bobcat. His head and tail still resembled that of a dragon. "Mizuramon!" He letout a roar that made everyone stop and stare. "Hyperspeed!" He ran on all fours towards the ones who held the human. "Hybird Slash!" Blodd splattered everywhere.  
  
"He digivolved. for me." Josh barely took note of the lizard men's blood on his form as he fell unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
"Zak!" called Addy as she knocked on the Hatsumoto apartment door.  
  
Zak opened the door and stepped aside.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I met up with someone," explained Addy as she took of her shoes.  
  
"No problem," said Zak, his face a little red. Did Addy believe Impmon's letter? "Addythatletterwasn'tfromme. Idon'tthinklikethataboutyou. WellmaybesomeofitbutwhateverImpmonwrotewasn'ttrue!"  
  
Addy blinked. "What did you say? And what letter?"  
  
Zak blinked then sighed. She didn't get the letter. Impmon must've lied. Thank Kami! "Nevermind. Now, help me beat Riku! I practily memorized that scene."  
  
"Okay. That part was hard on me before too." The two walked into the livingroom. "Uh.Zak? Why is Impmon laughing?" In the hall was Impmon, rolling on the floor in laughter. Zak, upset at the virus, threw him in his romm and closed the door. "Been a bad digimon again?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
~*~  
  
Takato ran up the steps of the Cherry hill Temple, Guilmon following behind. "Hi guys," he greeted. A few of the other tamers turned from where they were looking at charms, while others stood off to the side.  
  
Guilmon walked to the tamers at the stand. "What are you guys looking at?" he asked in his childlike voice.  
  
"Hi, Guilmon," said Addy from behind the counter. "These are good luck charms."  
  
"Addy, what are you doing behind the counter?" asked Takato.  
  
"Filling in. Nuriko, my friend who works here, had an errand to run. She'll be gone for a while. Why do you think I said bring the digimon?'  
  
"Ohhh. Pretty." Guilmon picked up a purple stone bead bracelet."  
  
Addy smiled. "I agree. That means intelligence."  
  
"How much for this green one?" asked Isis.  
  
"Get three!" shouted her partners.  
  
Isis smiled. "Fine. How much for three?"  
  
"Three dollars (Ag- I don't know the money system so just work with me)." Isis gave the money to Addy and slipped two of the bracelets on her parters.  
  
"Hey, Addy!" called Zak. "I want this." Zak held a charm with the kanji for strength. He gave her the monet and attatched it to his wallet.  
  
Renamon materialized in the area a few minutes later, interrupting the games some of the digimon were playing. The fox digimon was keeping guard. "someone's oming," she said.  
  
Terriermon stopped chasing the salamons and listened. "The person is singing something about a mysterious play."  
  
"It's Nuriko!" exclaimed Addy, remembering the girl's love for Fushugi Yugi. "She was supposed to be gone until this evening!"  
  
"She stopped." Terriermon listened some more. "Someone's with her."  
  
"Quick! Everyone hide!" cried Rika. The digimon scampered away, the larger ones having difficultly finding a hiding place. Takato and Kazu pushed their digimon into the surrounding trees. The tamers started conversations or looked at the charms, trying to seem normal.  
  
"I'm back, Addy!" called Nuriko. She walked toward the temple with bags in her hands. "These your friends? I hope they bought something."  
  
"That's why their here," Addy said nervously. "I thought you were going to be gome for hours?"  
  
"It was such a nice day so I figured what the heck and did only the errands that had me run in and out. It's too nice a day for chores."  
  
A girl steped up from behind the priestess. "Hello," she greeted, looking at all the kids.  
  
"Jen? Uh..hi. What a charm?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"It's nice to see you again," said Ryo.  
  
"Hello Ryo, Rika." The red head nodded in greeting.  
  
"AHHHHH!" came a scream from inside. The tamers all ran in, hoping that Nuriko didn't find one of the digimon, yet knowning she did. When they arrived, they found Nuriko hugging Terriermon to death.  
  
"Hen..ry..help," Terriermon muttered. The boy ran forward to try to save his partner. With Addy's, JC's, and Jeri's help, they got the vaccine free.  
  
"A real live digimon! And he's so kawaii! Where'd you get him?"  
  
"Uh.." Henry looked to the others for help.  
  
All at once, the digivices went off.  
  
"This day just gets better and better," muttered Relaina. Once again the tamers found themselves running. Outside, a digital field rolled around them. The goggle-heads pulled their goggles on and the others put on their sunglasses. Nuriko and Jen covered their eyes. The digimon came from their hiding places to stand by their partners.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Nuriko. When the fog no longer stung, the two non-tamers gasped at the sight before them. A cat ctreature was fighting a canine creature. Talk about fighting like cats and dogs.  
  
The cat creature was the size of a tiger, black fur glistening in the light. It had a metal mask over it's eyes and metal armor. Missles were attatched to the sides.  
  
Zak scanned the digimon. "Panthamon. Vaccice type. This powerful feline is protected with a stonge metal armor. She's the fastest digmon in the Digital World. Her speed and Lightspeed strike attack make her a formidable opponent.  
  
"Inumon," said Isis. "Data type. The fiercest canine in the Digital World, his Buster Dive will keep you on the ground."  
  
Inumon stuck Panthamon. She slammed into a tree and fell to the ground.  
  
"She needs help!" cried Nuriko.  
  
"Let's go, Impmon!" said Zak. The digimon lept into battle.  
  
"You too, Cayramon." The bear-like digimon rushed up to the Inumon, holding it in one place.  
  
Addy pulled out a card. "Ready, Kitleymon?"  
  
"You bet." Kitlymon flew over, her paw glowing with power. "Blade Claw!"  
  
"Tsukaimon!" cried Mila.  
  
"Right! Moonlight Rain!" The attack hit Inumon.  
  
"Salamon! Dark Salamon! Digimodify! Speed plug!"  
  
The twins quickly delivered tackles and kicks.  
  
Relaina sighed. "Might as well. Tanoamon, distract Inumon with Dragon's Flight!"  
  
"They won't need us," said Renamon.  
  
"It's good pratice for them too," stated Ryo.  
  
"Alright. Dragon's Flight!" The wings behind his ears glowed and shot at Inumon. The distinction enabled the other digmon to attack.  
  
"Summon!"  
  
"Puppy Galre!"  
  
"Black Glare!"  
  
"Cayra Fang!"  
  
"Moonlight Rain!"  
  
"Blade Claw!"  
  
Inumon cried out in pain before disappearing into data.  
  
Nuriko ran up to the wounded cat digmon. "Are you okay?" she asked as she stroked her head.  
  
Panthamon opened her eyes. "I was beated by a dog," she muttered. "I'm so weak."  
  
"No you're not! You did a great job. You expect to much of yourself. You are not weak."  
  
A light flashed in the sky. The light flew down to Nuriko. The priestess raised her hand to grasp it. When the light touched her, there was a flash and then it was gone. A dark purple DG covered her right hand. From the screen, a soft glow fell on Panthamon. The digimon felt her injuries healing. She felt healed, rested, and fully energized. Was this what it felt like to have a tamers?  
  
"THAT'S IT!" cried Jen, inturrupting the moment. Everyone turned to her. "How is it that this old hag can get a digimon and not me!?"  
  
"Who you calling an old hag!?" Nuriko glared at Jen.  
  
"Gomen. I'm upset."  
  
"We don't know how we became tames. It just happened," said Takato.  
  
"How'd you know we were tamers anyway?" asked Henry.  
  
"I saw you guys with your digimon a few weeks ago. I've been following you ever since."  
  
"Stalking is more like it," said Rika.  
  
A digital field started to swirl into exsitance again.  
  
"Not another one," shined Kazu.  
  
Out of the field stepped a tall digimon. He was dresses in black leather. He had three green eyes, the third in his forehead. Blonde hair spilled from his leather mask.  
  
"Beelezemon!" shouted all who knew him.  
  
"Nice to see you," greeted Guilmon.  
  
"Hey, Pineapple head."  
  
"Uh, Zak. You're drooling," said Takato. Zak stood staring at Beelzemon in admiration.  
  
"He's so cool."  
  
"He reminds me of when I watch anime," muttered Addy.  
  
"Who are they?" Beelzemon gestured to the new tamers.  
  
"New tamers," explained Henry. "We better bring them along too. They had to become tamers for a reason."  
  
Rika turned to Jeri, Lemon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, Marineangemon, Suzie, and Lopmon. "You guys stay here. Someone needs to watch for rifts and fields."  
  
"And tell our families where we went, ok," said Ryo.  
  
"We'll be back as soon as we can," said Takato.  
  
"See you guys later," said Kazu as they watched the tamers jump into the portal.  
  
"Be careful," said Jeri.  
  
"Don't worry, Jeri. They'll be alright," said Leomon.  
  
"Yes. I know." 'Takato.'  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHHHHH!" They all screamed.  
  
"I hate this part!" cried Ryo.  
  
"Quit your whinning," said theDigimon Queen.  
  
"I can whine if I want to."  
  
"Those two fight like a married couple," said Nuriko.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"  
  
"You're right," said Jen.  
  
The others turned to her.  
  
"Jen? What are you doing here?" asked Addy.  
  
"I'm coming too. Weather you like it or not." Jen crossed her arms.  
  
"It's your funeral," said Beelzemon.  
  
"Why did I even come?" Relaina asked herself.  
  
"Because it's exciting!" shouted Tanoamon.  
  
They past numbers, letters, and symbols as they fell through the darkness. The darkness broke and they landed in the digital world.  
  
"This is the Digital World?" asked Mila.  
  
"What happened here!?" asked Takato.  
  
The land was torn and baren. It was like a battlefield. So empty that the wind did not dare stir. The once rocky plane was now a smooth desert. There were spots where land was missing. Oblivion rested beyond the surface.  
  
"This," said Beelzemon, "is the cause of the rifts. There was recently a battle here. We won but.as you can see, the land was destroyed."  
  
"This is worse than it was when we left!" cried Guilmon.  
  
"Momentai. We'll kick some bad guy butt and Calumon can revive everything!"  
  
"Where is Calumon?" asked Rika.  
  
Movement came from Isis' handbag before Calumon popped out. "Someone say my name?'  
  
Isis picked the small digimon up. "Calumon, what were you doing in my bad?'  
  
"Yummy chocolate!"  
  
"AH! You ate my candy!" She searched frantically for her treats.  
  
"Isis.not now," muttered Ryo.  
  
"Foolish humans. I can't believe we're asking them for help." The tamers turned to find the digigods.  
  
The new tamers gasped in awe at the monsters before them. The one who spoke was a large red phoenix looking bird. It's four golden eyes glared at them as if they were insects. A red, dragonlike tail twitchd in anger. Balls of light wrapped around it's tail and neck.  
  
"Zhuqaimon!" reprimanded the long blue dragon, chains wrapped around hid body. His long white beard spilled from a blue helmet with lightning bolts on it. Blue balls of light were around it's feet. "I can't believe you still think that. These children helped to save our world."  
  
"If you can recall, Azulongmon, it was the humans that caused the destruction," huffed Zhuqaimon.  
  
Azulongmon turned to the tamers. "Don't mind him, children. Hmm. There are some new faces here."  
  
Takato stepped forward. "There sure are. They became tamers recently. Meet Addy, Zak, JC, Isis, Relaina, Mila, and Nuriko." Each tamer waved when they were mentioned.  
  
"It's a pleasure to met you. I am the guardian of the East Quadrant of the Digital World, Azulongmon. My friend with the winning personality is Zhuqaimon, Guardian of the South."  
  
"I am Ebonwumon, Guardian of the North." A large turtle with a mini jungle on his back walked up to them. He had two heads, the left seeming to be dozing.  
  
A large white tiger sat before them. It's tail and back legs had a spiked ring around them. He wore a helmet and armor. Orange orbs floated around his waist. "Guardian of the West, Baihumon."  
  
"And I'm Jen!" came a cry. Everyone turned to find the girl, standing with a smile on her face.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing here?" demanded Rika.  
  
"Going on an adventure!"  
  
Ryo walked up to the girl. "You better go home. This is dangerous. And you don't even have a digimon."  
  
"Really now? Hmm. What is this?" Jen shot out her arm and showed off a white D-G. The map function was on, showing a small dot heading towards the center. "This thing says my digimon is on its way."  
  
"Where'd you get it?" asked Henry.  
  
Jen shrugged. "I noticed this -D-guanlet is what you call it right?- when we landed."  
  
A white streak crashed into Jen, causing her to fall back. Clutched in her arms was a weird Digignome like creature. It was almost like a floating fish. It wore a light blue headband with wings on it. It's large ears looked like flowers. The creature waved its ears as it looked upon Jen, a chimming of a bell sounded. It giggled like a digignome as well.  
  
"What is that?" asked Relaina, seemingly disgusted by the cute thing.  
  
Jen looked at her D-G. "Galemon, data type. Her attack it Jet Fish.She burrows underground and comes up under her enemies, sending them flying into the air."  
  
"Um, excuse me," said Azulongmon. "Time is of imporatance."  
  
"Gomen. We weren't expected Jen to join us."  
  
"Quite alright," said Ebonwumon.  
  
"I asked Beelzemon to bring you here because we need you to go through the rifts that have been appearing," explained Azulongmon.  
  
Baihumon spoke next. "The new digivices the new tamers have have the ability to seal the rifts."  
  
"Was it you guys who gave us these then?" asked Mila.  
  
"No," answered the Guardian of the West. "But we have been watching you as you destroyed the rifts that appeared in your world. Whenever a new tamer was present, the rift would seal."  
  
"You must go into the rifts and seal them. Eventually you should end up to where they are originating from," said Zhuquaimon.  
  
"You don't have to do this if you don't want to children," said Azulongmon.  
  
"Are you kidding?" asked Takato. "Of course we'll help." All the tamers agreed.  
  
"Very well then. Ebonwumon, please open the rifts."  
  
The two headed turtle nodded. He consentrated and glowed. In moments, Five rifts opened up. "Just jump in and hold on to your hats. It's gonna be some ride."  
  
"Okay. There will have to be one group of three, one member has to be a new tamer," said Henry after doing some math in his head.  
  
Isis grabbed Rika's and Ryo's arms. Oh now would be a perfect time to play matchmaker, she thought. "We'll go together!" Before anyone could say anything, Isis jumped into a rift with her comapionss. The rift closed behind them.  
  
Takato and Mila teamed up together and Henry paired with Nuriko. Zak was trying to go with Addy but she jumped into a rift after Relaina. He was sure the latter didn't know the other was following. He sighed in defeat and jumped into the remaining rift. He wanted to be with Addy, not his unofficial rival. Not that he hated JC. The guy was okay. It was just Addy have called him cute, therefore, in Zak's mind, JC was his rival. Oh well. Maybe he'd met up with Addy soon. Right now it was time to jump some rifts!  
  
"Goodluck, children," said Azulongmon as the last rift closed. "And be carefull."  
  
Next Time: Rika, Ryo, and Isis land in a strange world of magic, demons, and dragons. The are accepted into the palace in Draqueen and aid their new found friends in battle against an army of demons who seek the return of their leader's head. They must also deal with Casey. Whose side is the young girl really on? All the while, Isis decides to take over Cupids roll for a time. That's next time in Rift Run Part 1!  
  
Ag- And I am done with this chap! It's 15 pgs so no nagging on the long wait to update. Everyone has a digimon now. The gangs going rift running and Josh got Kasaimon to digivolve. Who will evolve next? I don't know. Seriously, I don't.  
  
Ly- How can you write what you don't know.  
  
Ag- The first chap didn't have a rough draft. From when the tamers landed in the Digital World to the end wasn't written. I like writing on wims.  
  
Ly- .whatever.  
  
Ag- No acting like Koji. Speaking of Frontier I have to say this-( I LOVED it! The ending was cool! All the kids merged and became this super cool digimon! (forgot the name) and fought hard! Then when they were being attacked by the tiny Luecemon the Spirits protected them by separating the kids from the digimon! The ending was sweet too. Kouichi was still alive. JP and Zoe made lots of friends. Tommy doesn't cry no more (cute kid). Kouichi reunited Koji with their mom. And Takyua cares for his family more. I need to rec 04 so I can watch it over and over.  
  
Ly- Are you done spoiling everything for those who don't have UPN?  
  
Ag- What do you care? You already look for spoilers. That all for today! Oh! Mustn't forget the fanfic reviews!  
  
What Might of Happened by Midnght Murader  
  
This is the craziest YGO fanfic I have ever read. Yugi is a girl in this. A girl with an attitude. Her only friend it Seto Kaiba and Mokuba. When Ryou comes in she befriends him as well (Bakaura likes Yugi's phychoness). When Yugi finishes the puzzle, out comes Yami who is instantly taken to her. He earns the nickname Hormonal Pharoh. This fic basicly follows the show except there is a lot of bashing on Tea, Joey, and Tristian. Marik becomes Yugi's friend as well. Isis is the one who uses the Rare Hunters to try and conquer the world. Just because the two Phycho boys are heros in this tale doesn't mean they don't want to kill Yami and take over the world. But since they can't kill Yami without harming Yugi, they settle with tormenting instead. You just gotta read this fic! Book two is completed as Well. In Book 2 the gang is forced to go to Hogwarts. Hehehe. NEVER force the Phychotic Trio to go anywhere against their will. Then they met Sailor Moon. Lots of SM bashing. I'm a SM fan and I still loved the fic! Read MM's fics! 


	9. Rift Run pt 1

Ag- Finally! Another chapter!  
  
Ly- Finally is right. *reads chap* What is it with you and Dragon Knights?  
  
Ag- What? It's a great manga. *sighs* If only it was an anime. Anyway, I don't own DK. It belongs to Mineko Ohkami and Tokyopop I guess. But I wish I owned Rath. ^_^  
  
Rath- You do know you're on my list of people to kill, right?  
  
Ag- *sighs and nods* Yeah. I just had to look for spoilers. Now Rath-kun hates me! T_T  
  
Ly- ...What are you talking about?  
  
Ag- Rath has some issues. He hates people who know about his past. Be it ally or foe. I won't say anything more though. *sighs in relief when Rath removes sword from her back*  
  
Impmon- You sure like some strange characters.  
  
Rath- *sees Impmon* Demon! ^_^ * happily chases Impmon who shots fire at him. It doesn't seem to work on the kawaii pyro-boy*  
  
Ly- O_o  
  
Ag- ^_^ Alrighty. Hired bishies, please respond to the reviews.  
  
Takuya- *pulls out a review from a hat* To Random Master. Ag feels so bad now and she's sorry she can't include your char. Request something you'd like to see and she'll be happy to oblige.  
  
Kurama- To Neo Lady Sakura, Ag isn't sure if anyone will go to GW. If people want them to then the tamers will go to the GW universe. Or if Ag feels like it.  
  
Tai- Kea-chan- Keiko, this chap is all about you. Kinda anyway. Don't worry. More Zak torment ahead. Sorry man.  
  
Zak- WHY ME?! *Bangs head against wall*  
  
Yugi- Dear bodrji, Ag thanks you for encouraging her to get off her lazy behind and get working.  
  
Ryo- To Peter Kim. Yes, the new kids will biomerge. They have a deeper connection to their digimon though. The newbies will get stronger. Soon they'll be a match for the original tamers.  
  
Ag- That's all for now.  
  
Ly- Doesn't own anything except Addy, Kit, and anything else that you've never seen before. I own Zak.  
  
Impmon- *runs by* Someone make him leave me alone!  
  
Rath- ^____^ Come back here, youkai! I just want to cut off you're head!  
  
Imp- O_O I'm NOT a youkai! And I like my head where it is!  
  
Ag- ^_^ Isn't he adorable? ^_^ *watches happily*  
  
Ly- -_-; Whatever you say.  
  
Everyone else- O_o Adorable?  
  
Ag- And I am messing with the DK universe so this doesn't take place in any certain part of the series.  
  
Crossing- The Rift Saga  
  
Chapter 7- Rift Run part 1  
  
Ryo, Rika, Isis, Mondromon, Renamon, Sal, and Dark (Ag- I didn't like "D" as a nickname. It's Darksalamon, FYI) found themselves in an alleyway when the fog dispersed.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Rika.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," stated Ryo.  
  
Isis stepped out of the ally with her partners. "Wow."  
  
The others joined her and gasped. The city was abuzz with activity. It seemed like they'd stepped into a medieval storybook. People hawked their wares, shopped, or just walked by before them. The clothes were brightly colored and seemed old-fashioned as well.  
  
"I wonder where we are," pondered Mondromon. They left the ally and started wandering around. Renamon had disappeared, following in the shadows. Isis was holding Sal and Dark sat on her shoulder. Mondromon just walked with the others. No one seemed to care that a dragon was walking around in the streets. The people would just glance over and then be on their way.  
  
"Are these people blind?" asked Rika.  
  
"Maybe this isn't unusual," suggested Isis.  
  
"Strange stuff doesn't just have to happen in our world," said Sal.  
  
"Hold it right there," declared a voice. The tamers and digimon turned. A boy that looked around their age stood before him. He was pale, suggesting he didn't get outside much, and seemed thin if not slightly muscled. He wore dark, loose clothes hidden under a red velvet cloak. Fluffy black hair topped his head, a tuff of white hair on the right. Bright red eyes studied them. "You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"What was your first clue," Rika stated, her attitude kicking in.  
  
"We're not," Isis answered in a more friendly voice.  
  
"Thought so. That must mean you're demons."  
  
The group was shocked at this declaration. "WHAT?!"  
  
The boy clutched a bell in his hands and, in a flash of light, it became a large sword. "I am Rath Illsuer. I'll be your executioner, demons. Nothing personal."  
  
"Diamond Storm!" The crystals of light rained down before Rath who jumped away. Renamon landed before the others. "That was a warning. Do not try to hurt my friends."  
  
"A warning? Sorry, youkai, but you're not-"  
  
"RATH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!??"  
  
Rath froze. "Uh oh. They found me. Sorry. Gotta run." The sword changed back into a bell and the boy turned to run away....  
  
....only to run into another person. "Uh...Hi, Rune. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Bringing you back to the castle!" This Rune character was the most beautiful boy the tamers had ever seen. His sun kissed blonde hair stretched to the middle of his back. Sky blue eyes burned with anger at the younger boy before him.  
  
Another shout came. "Rune, don't kill him. Remember, we're friends."  
  
"Hi, Thatz," greeted Rath, turning away from the blonde who was resisting the urge to pull out his own sword and use it on the other.  
  
This other boy had a long scare running along his face and a small "X" scar on his left cheek. (LY- I'm reminded of Kenshin. Ag- Well, it's not him.) His shaggy green hair reached to the nape of his neck. "You're getting sloppy, Rath," he said before popping a dumpling in his mouth.  
  
"You are going back to the palace NOW!" declared Rune.  
  
"But I don't wanna," pouted Rath. He gazed at Rune with innocent puppy eyes.  
  
The "puppy eyes" didn't seem to faze the angered elf. " I don't care if you don't want to! You're going back and that's final!" Rune grabbed Rath's arm and proceeded to drag the younger boy away.  
  
"Oooookay," the tamers and digimon said.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," said Thatz. "Rath keeps on sneaking off of the palace grounds to kill demons."  
  
"Why?" asked the twin digimon together.  
  
Thatz either ignored the question or didn't hear it. Instead, he looked at his empty bag that once held dumplings before turning to the group. "Hey, as an apology for my friend's actions, come to the castle with us." Thatz chuckled to himself. 'If they come over, Cerozona will have to make a lot of food for dinner!' He could already taste the cooked yam. With that thought, Thatz pushed the tamers after Rune and Rath happily without waiting for a response. The digimon had no choice but to follow.  
  
~*~  
  
Isis, Rika, Ryo and the digimon sat in a spacious siting room. Before then was a man that appeared to be in his early 20s. He had a polite smile. Soft blonde hair slightly hid kind light blue eyes. He was well dressed in a white silk shirt and black silk pants. Rath sat off to the side pouting. Thatz sat next to him and Rune stood behind him.  
  
"Rath, you must stop running away. Rune might decide to put chains on you," joked the man.  
  
Rath muttered something under his breath. It must have been bad because Rune hit him in the head with a mallet. Where he got the mallet, the tamers didn't know. Thatz found whatever Rath said, and his punishment, amusing and was laughing his head off.  
  
"Don't mind them" said the man. "They are always like this. They are the Dragon Knights. Rath Illuser, Rune, an elf, and Thatz, our resident ex- thief. I am the Dragon Lord, Lord Lykouleon. May I ask who you are?"  
  
The tamers introduced themselves as well as their partners. (Ag- you know who they are)  
  
"Strange creatures your friends are," stated Lykouleon.  
  
"That's because they are not of this world." Everyone turned to the doorway. There stood a young woman in a black dress. Her purple hair almost touched the floor. The girl's bangs were a reddish color, the same color as her eyes.  
  
"What on Dusis are you talking about?" asked Rath.  
  
The girl glared at him. "If you let me explain then you'll know. My name is Cesia. I am the fortune teller of the Dragon Castle."  
  
"How's you know we aren't from around here?" asked Sal.  
  
Her twin smacked her on the head. "She's a fortune teller! She predicted it."  
  
"Correct. These seven come from another world and are here to help protect our world from danger."  
  
"You mean they're here to help us fight?" Thatz asked with hope. Rune sighed. His friend would do anything to get out of work.  
  
Rath laughed. "Yeah right. They're not fighters. They won't stand a chance against Shydaman or Shyrendora. Let alone Nadil."  
  
Cesia ran over to Rath and knocked him upside the head. "I've NEVER been wrong! And it's not Nadil's forces they will be fighting. There's a force trying to destroy our world."  
  
Rune jumped up. "Why would anyone want to destroy our world?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Whoever is behind this is beyond my sight."  
  
"Back up," said Thatz. "You mean there are other worlds?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Well, until you seven can return home you're welcome to stay here," said Lykouleon. "And Rath, please behave yourself."  
  
"Fine. They're not demons anyway. I'll just go and find some." Rath stood and left the room.  
  
Rune registered what the younger boy had said before darting after him. "Oh no you don't!"  
  
"I'll just go help Cernozura with dinner." Thatz stepped out of the room as well. Before he could step towards the kitchen, Rune came back. The elf grabbed his arm.  
  
"Oh no YOU don't! You're coming with me!" Rune dragged the ex-thief away.  
  
"Are they always like that?" asked Isis.  
  
"Yes, they are. Rath has always been a little troublemaker," said Lykouleon.  
  
"My lord," said a man as he walked in the room. He was tall with medium length brown hair that was tinted red at the ends. He spotted the visitors. "Oh, I didn't know you had guests."  
  
"That's alright, Ruwalk. These are Rath's new friends," said the Dragon Lord.  
  
"You mean he thought they were demons," laughed Ruwalk.  
  
"Yes. Now what did you need me for?"  
  
"It's not me. Kaistern's back and he'd like to talk to you before Alfeegi finds him. He's in the conservatory."  
  
"Thank you. Ruwalk, could you show our guests to some rooms?"  
  
"Sure, your highness." Lykouleon left the room.  
  
"I'll come with you," said Cesia. The group left and began walking down the hall. "this is the yellow dragon officer Ruwalk. He's the Secretary of State."  
  
"Dragon Officer?" asked Ryo. "Is it like a Dragon Knight?"  
  
"In a way. Unlike the Knights, we aren't chosen by dragons but dragon crystals. There are seven dragon officers. We mainly run the Kingdom," explained Ruwalk.  
  
They arrived and Ruwalk left the tamers to pick their own rooms. There were enough to that the kids didn't have to share with anyone. Even their digimon could have had their own rooms if they wanted. Ryo took the third room on the right. Rika's room was across from his and Isis' was to the left of hers. Cesia left after they got settled when a maid told her that someone named Zoma needed her.  
  
"So," started Rika, "what do we do now?" After Renamon had made sure that no one would bother them the group had gathered in Ryo's room. Now that they knew where they were, how did they get out?  
  
"I say we look around," suggested Mondromon.  
  
Ryo nodded. "I agree. We don't know how we're going to go about sealing off this world from rifts. We need to know the land."  
  
Renamon spoke her piece. "I believe that this is the most important and powerful city. Our enemies would most likely attack here."  
  
"The Digi-gods wouldn't send us on a wild goose chase," agreed Rika.  
  
"So it's agreed then," said Ryo.  
  
"We'll met in an hour at the castle gates," stated Rika.  
  
'They are so perfect together!' thought Isis as she watched the conversation. She nodded to herself. She had only an hour to think of a plan to get them together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tamers and digimon spent the hour roaming the palace. Isis had caught Thatz and Rath not paying attention to the lessons Alfeegi- a handsome looking man with pale greed hair tied back into a long ponytail and dressed in neat white and blue clothes- the White Dragon Officer. Shortly after that, Alfeegi noticed their lack of attention and yelled, blue eyes blazing. Rune whacked them upside the head with his book before going back to his work.  
  
Ryo had met up with the serious looking Black Dragon Officer Tetheus, the chief of security. He was tall, black hair neatly greased back. Ryo didn't blame the Dragon Fighters that sighed in relief as their captain walked past. Those calculating dark eyes would make anyone feel inadequate.  
  
Rika met Kaistern. She learned that he, along with Thatz, were once humans before joining the Dragon Tribe. Kaistern's hair was silver-white and his eyes were a yellow color, almost golden. His dress was of travel clothes, having only gotten to the castle a short time ago. The bark of a dog turned her attention away from the man. The dog was strange. It was like a snow wold, white fur seeming to fluff up into a mane. Following him was a small red dragon. After him, Rath busted into the room, attaching himself to Kaistern. Alfeegi, Ryo and Mondromon entered after, the later two in a slower pace and the former with a look like he was out for blood. The four decided against staying to see the outcome. Rath ran out of the room paying no heed to the word "traitor" from Kaistern.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
By the time the group was supposed to meet up again, Isis had thought up a wonderful plan. She planed to ditch Ryo and Rika, leaving the two alone. Okay, so that was a bit lame but that was the best she could come up with. Mondromon and Renamon wouldn't be around, only close enough to go to their partner's aid if necessary.  
  
"What do you mean you're not going to come with us?" Ryo asked Isis in his room.  
  
Isis cringed away from Rika's glare. "Well, while I was wandering around I talked to Cesia. She said that see believes that a portal may appear in the gardens. She wasn't sure because it was a bit fuzzy. I wanted to go back to her to see if her crystal would produce a clearer picture."  
  
"Hmm..." pondered Rika. "Alright. You do that and I'll search the area with Ego-man here." Rika walked out of the room.  
  
"Ego-man! What kind of nickname is that?" asked Ryo as he followed her out.  
  
Isis let a small smirk slip. Now she just needed to meet up with Cesia so they could watch the unfolding of this little romance.  
  
~*~  
  
Rath was bored. He had escaped lessons with Alfeegi, Kaistern was sleeping, and Rune was yelling at Thatz for gambling again. He didn't get his red- haired friend. How was gambling fun? Now if it involved a demon, then it would be fun. Rath sighed again. To top it all off, the Chief Secretary had made sure there was no way for him to sneak out. Maybe if he bribed him with some food, Thatz would help him out. After all, the Dragon knight of Earth was an excellent thief.  
  
The drumming of footsteps alerted him of the presence of another. He smiled as he pushed himself away from the balcony in his room. He was back. No doubt trying to "save" Cesia again. Oh well, thought Rath, I'm not complaining. I get to kill a demon today.  
  
The black-haired boy left his room in search of his prey.  
  
~*~  
  
Rika and Ryo patrolled the garden. The garden was huge. Flowers and plants of all kinds bloomed beautifully. The plants had grown to make the garden like a maze.  
  
Massugu na hitomi  
  
Itsumo damatteru  
Yume o miru tabi ni  
  
Soppo muite waratteru  
  
(Looking into your eyes  
You always kept silent  
Each time I saw you in my dream  
You turned away before I could see your smile)  
  
Isis sighed as she watched the scene through Cesia's crystal ball. "Can't you do something to make them get together?"  
  
Cesia shook her head. "I may be a witch but I can't control love."  
  
Isis' face fell.  
  
"But that doesn't mean I can't try to influence it," she said, a smile working it's way upon her face. "The rose please."  
  
Isis placed a rose in the older girl's hand. She watched as the witch brushed the silk petals against the image in the orb.  
  
Taisetsu na jikan o  
  
Zutto mamotte kureta ne  
Yukkuri to dakeredo hitotsu dake  
Kitsuke ita koto tsukaetai kara  
  
(I realized who was important to me  
You always protected me, didn't you?  
Through it all, gradually, you're the only one  
Always call me, and I'll help you)  
  
"Noting around here," stated Rika from where she stood in the tree. "Looks like Cesia was wrong."  
  
"We should head back then. Whoa!" A strong gust of wind suddenly picked up, causing petals from the surrounding roses to swill around them. Rika was pushed off the branch that she stood on.  
  
Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite  
  
Ima koko ni sotto ukabu  
Afureru kono omoi o uke tomete  
  
(You're brave, you're amazing  
Here now, gently surfacing  
Receive these overflowing feelings)  
  
Isis gasped as she watched Rika fall. She turned panicked eyes to Cesia. "I didn't want her hurt!"  
  
Cesia replied calmly, "She'll be okay. Just watch."  
  
Isis turned back to the orb and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Fukyou na shigusa  
  
Itsumo soba ni iru  
Omoi de no naka de  
Houmotsu ni kawatteku  
  
(Even though you were often scowling  
You were always by my side  
Among my feelings  
You became treasured)  
  
Ryo turned when she heard Rika gasp in surprise. He saw her begin to fall and ran to catch her. She fell forward into his arms, causing him to fall back. The force of the fall caused Rika's head to fall forward, stopping their lips only millimeters from touching.  
  
Daisuki na jikan o  
  
Motto suki ni shite hoshi  
Yukkuri todakeredo hitotsu dake  
Kitsuke ita koto shinjitai kara  
  
(I realized who my beloved was  
More and more I fell in love  
Gradually, finally, you're the only one  
Always call me, because I will believe in you)  
  
Isis pouted. She had hoped that they were kissing. A clearer view from the ball, after Cesia had overcome her shook, proved that they were only a paper width apart.  
  
Anata no yuuki anata no yasashi sa  
  
Hora koko ni kitto aru yo  
Afureru kononamida o utekomete  
  
(Your courage, your kindness  
Look, I'm sure this is it  
Receive these overflowing tears)  
  
Neither moved. Both were lost in the pair of eyes before them. Swirls of vibrant violet and deep-sea blue revealed things that were kept hidden from the world. Desire. Love. Fear. In these pools that were so different in shade that belonged to two different people, similar traits where found.  
  
They did not dare to breathe.  
  
Mizu mo kaze mo taiyou mo daishi mo  
  
Tsuki mo hoshi mo tsutsun de kureru  
  
(The water, the wind, the sun, the earth  
The moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you)  
  
"So," said Mondromon from where he did with Renamon in the bushes, "who do you think will make the first move?"  
  
Not taking her eyes of the couple, the fox digimon replied, "I don't take part in children's games."  
  
Mondromon huffed. "I bet you a slice of chocolate cake that Ryo will."  
  
"You're on." Renamon just loved sweets... although she'd never admit it.  
  
Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite  
  
Ima koko ni sotto ukanu  
Afureru kono omoi o uke tomete  
  
(You're brave, you're amazing  
Here, now, gently surfacing  
Receive these overflowing feelings)  
  
Rath walked into the room Cesia as Isis occupied. Rational thinking would clearly have _him_ appear wherever Cesia was. "Hey, guys," he said innocently. "What'cha doin'?"  
  
The two girls turned to hush him before turning back to the crystal ball. Rath jumped in surprise. He wondered what could have their attention. He walked around to the other side of the orb and gasped. This WAS interesting.  
  
Anata ga kureta mirai no kakere ga  
  
Hora koko ni hikatteru kara  
Meguri aeta omoi wa hitotsu dake  
  
(To you I give the future  
Look, here, it's sparkling  
Surrounded completely by feelings, you're the only one.)  
  
It was at this moment that many things happened at once. The first was Berriez entered the room Cesia, Rath, Isis, Sal and Dark were in. Second,  
something began attack on the castle. Third...  
  
... Rika slapped Ryo because his hand was resting on her butt before getting off. She was a bright shade of red from both anger and embarrassment.  
  
"You jerk!"  
  
"It's not like I meant to do that! You fell on me!" shouted Ryo who was holding his cheek, which now sported a red handprint.  
  
Renamon and Mondromon choose that moment to enter.  
  
"Um..." started Mondromon. "There's an army of digimon attacking the castle."  
  
"What!?" The two master card gamers said.  
  
Renamon nodded. "There seems to be a human girl with them."  
  
"Right. Let's go." The tamers headed to the front of the castle.  
  
Renamon turned to the dragon digimon. "You owe me sweets."  
  
Mondromon blinked.  
  
The kitsune sighed. "Rika was the first to move. She slapped Ryo." With that, she ran off after her tamer.  
  
Mondromon thought that over. "Wait! That's not what I meant when I made the bet!" He followed after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So nice to see you Berriez," said Rath to the man that had just entered the room. He had short chopped flame colored hair that seems to flare up in the back and long sidelocks. He wore a dark blue outfit that was tied with a gray piece of string as a decoration. Isis couldn't help but notice that his right arm was paler that him left. It also looked a but different, as if it wasn't his own hand. Isis shook that thought away. It just creeped her out. She turned back to the crystal ball and screamed. The three turned their attention to her.  
  
"Ryo and Rika are GONE!!!!" she cried.  
  
"Now we don't know what happened!" whined Sal, Dark and Cesia.  
  
The sound of many footsteps indicated people running down the hall. Berriez growled and glared at Rath with red eyes before vanishing.  
  
Rath pouted. So much for a demon fight.  
  
Rune and Thatz entered the room. Upon spotting the fire dragon knight, the elf grabbed him and began dragging him from the room.  
  
"Come on, Rath, something's attacking the castle!"  
  
"Demons?" The pyro-boy asked hopefully.  
  
Thatz shook his head. "If they are, I've never seen demons like them before. A little girl's leading them."  
  
Isis and her partners caught up to them. "We're helping!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charlotte Ichiro watched sadly as the digimon army attacked the beautiful palace of this strange world. She turned to Aimon when her digimon placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.  
  
"It's not your fault," said Aimon.  
  
"Maybe not all of it. But I'm too weak to stop this." Her hand clutched around the doll in her pocket.  
  
Aimon sighed sadly. "If only I could digivolve."  
  
Charlie turned to her friend. "Don't you go blaming yourself too. Your inability to digivolve is fault as well." She sighed. "If only everything was okay at home."  
  
Flashes of light caught the attention of the two. They watched as a Cyberdramon, a Kiyubimon, a blue dragon, a brown dragon, and a red dragon. They demolished the hordes of digimon easily. Charlie's eyes widened with hope. Maybe... just maybe, this world would remain.  
  
Aimon smiled at the child before making her face blank of expression. Charlie did the same. She could not go back to Daemon as a failure without making this look good. Besides, she had to test them, and see if they could help her in freeing her sister from a prison Ree didn't even know she was in.  
  
"Wahooo!" cheered Rath as he rode on a large dragon. They may not be demons, but this was the next best thing.  
  
"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" Another group turned into data.  
  
Isis, Sal, and Dark took on the weaker digimon. They wished they could be more help.  
  
"HALT!" came a commanding, yet childlike shout.  
  
The army of digimon retreated a bit from the tamers. A girl carried by a female digimon landed before them. She looked to be only 8 or 9 years old. She had shoulder length blue hair in a ponytail with golden streaks. She had piercing purple eyes that seems to hold a different emotion that the scowl on her face. She wore a black top with a gelini devil on it, black jeans with a dragon on the bottom of her right leg, and black and white Nikes.  
  
Ryo frowned. It just seemed wrong for a kid to wear such an outfit.  
  
The digimon next to her looked like a little girl wearing a cat mask. The mask held a teardrop in the center. Long red hair fell over her shoulders, blending into the red dress. The top of the dress was decorated with a teardrop as well. The rest bore yellow lightning flashes.  
  
"Why do you interfere with the destruction of this world?" the girl demanded.  
  
"Why are you trying to destroy it," asked Lord Lykouleon.  
  
The child turned her gaze to him. "My master ordered me to."  
  
"Why listen to someone who wishes destruction?" asked Rune.  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
Rath gazed at the girl. She held secrets, some dark. Just like him. She was just like him. The Fire dragon knight felt a small twitch of a smile. Now he was a bit reluctant to kill her.  
  
"Just who do you think you are kid!" demanded Rika. She did not like this child's attitude one bit.  
  
"My name? Charlotte. I'm Reelyn Ichiro's little sister."  
  
Isis gasped. "You're Reeyln's little sis?!"  
  
"I am Aimon, Charlie's partner. I may seem sweet and gentle but my attack Cat Tears will send you running away crying."  
  
"We will no let you destroy this world!" declared Renamon.  
  
"Or any other," added Rika.  
  
Charlotte smirked. "Then fight for this world and others! Show me you have the strength to protect them!"  
  
Aimon charged at the tamers. "CAT TEARS!" Water pelted down upon them like rain. They water was far from friendly. It burned as if it were fire.  
  
"We'll take care of her," Ryo said to the knights. "You deal with the digimon army."  
  
"Got'cha," said Thatz. The three knights took off through the throngs of digimon.  
  
Aimon and Charlie were giving the tamers a run for their money as the army of digimon dwindled down to nothing.  
  
"Man," said Ryo, "Aimon sure is strong for a rookie."  
  
"We're having trouble and we're experts," commented Rika.  
  
"Its that all you've got?" asked Charlie. If you can't defeat a Rookie then you have no place as protecting others!"  
  
Isis, Salmon, and Darksalmon stood back.  
  
What should I do, thought Isis. Sal and Dark aren't strong enough to be much help. The only way we could is if Sal and Dark digivolve.  
  
Isis was startled from her thoughts when she saw that a card in her had was glowing. She moved the cards around and found two blue cards. This is what I need, she thought.  
  
"Double Digi Modify! Execute! DNA Digivolution!"  
  
"Salmon digivolve too..."  
  
"Darksalmon digivolve too..."  
  
The two glowed in white and black light. They rose up and met in the air back to back. The light mixed. When it dispersed, a new digimon was revealed. She looked like a Gatomon but different. She was black with violet stripes and white ears. Her tail ring was a stunning gold and black.  
  
"ForgottenGatomon!"  
  
"Woah.... So cool," said Isis. She shook her head. "Time to get to work."  
  
"Right," came ForgottenGatomon's voice. It sounded like a mix between the twins. "DEVASTATION CLAW!" She threw her clawed hand into the ground. Energy traveled through the land and hit Aimon.  
  
"Oh no! Aimon!"  
  
The dark energy pulsed though Aimon's being. It was too much to bare. She had never faced a DNA digimon before in her training. Aimon fell to the ground. Charlie rushed to her side.  
  
"Aimon! Aimon, are you okay!?" asked Charlie. She cradled the other's head in her lap.  
  
"They are the ones," whispered Aimon. "They can help the worlds. They can help you and..."  
  
Charlie finished. "And Reelyn." The human helped the digimon stand. The girl gazed at the now small army of digimon she had remaining. "You win," she told the tamers. "Everyone! Fall back to the rift!"  
  
The digimon herded themselves to do as she commanded.  
  
"Who are you working for!?" demanded Rika.  
  
Charlie turned from where she and Aimon stood before the rift. She gazed at them with a haughty, yet sand look before disappearing into the rift.  
  
"Okaaaaay," drawled ForgottenGatomon. "How do we keep them from coming back?"  
  
Isis' D-G glowed. An orb, looking similar to the ones the Digimon Gods wore flew out of the screen and into the rift. In a flash of light, the rift was gone. Then another burst open, yet it was slowly closing in.  
  
"Looks like our ticket out," said Mondromon. He ran to the rift and jumped in.  
  
"Hey wait!" cried Ryo, following his partner.  
  
Rika gave a polite bow to the Dragon Lord before she and Renamon stepped in themselves.  
  
"Bye! Good luck with whatever it is you so in this world," called Isis as she walked in as well. ForgottenGatomon split into the twins once again before entering.  
  
Rath sighed when the rift disappeared. "I'm gonna miss fighting those digimon things. Oh well, I'll just look for some demons."  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" shouted Rune and Alfeegi.  
  
Thatz shook his head. "He'll never learn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
TBC  
  
Next time: JC, Cayramon, Zak, and Impmon are on an adventure of their life. With magic, suspense, and the strange beings called Undying to deal with nothing can make this task harder, could it? Wrong. A little jealousy can cause big problems. That's next time in Rift Run pt 2!  
  
Ag- Okay! That's it for this chap! Long one too. Was it worth the wait? Sorry it took so long. Writer's Block and then when I was on a roll, my parents wanted me to do something! I'm like, just leave me alone for a few minutes!  
  
Ly- That's not good enough for the readers.  
  
Ag- Okay, fine. Here's a short I wrote. I was hoping to get this up by V- day but... as you can see my plan didn't succeed. This is an AddyxZak one. I'll do other people later.  
  
Songfic Short  
  
AddyxZak  
  
Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagete Fukinkeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete 'ku  
  
(This can't go on forever. I look up at the blue sky The Wind that blows over everything runs up the hills)  
  
Red hair swayed in the breeze. Red eyes watched a girl as she laughed with her friends.  
  
Itsu mo yori maji na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara Nande darou wake mo naku iji ni natte shimau  
  
(My usually serious face watches you from far away What has happened to my pride?)  
  
Zak followed the girl when she left her friends. She stopped at an ice- cream truck. Zak turned to look at some magazines nearby, his gaze still on the girl.  
  
Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto shite irarenai Magarikado de wa Sou nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo  
  
(That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl I'll just watch quietly from here It seems that something big awaits around the corner)  
  
Zak watched as the dark-haired girl walked away again, eating her ice cream. Inside, Zak felt something stir. The girl turned into a housing area. Zak stopped following.  
  
Ki ni naru yokan fushigi na yokan Yume de mita you na munasawagi Yokan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete Aitsu ni makenai yo  
  
(That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling My heart beats like in a dream It seems that everyday it gets stronger I won't be beaten by her)  
  
Zak turned and walked home. He began to run.  
  
Orenji no kumo wo oikakete anna ni isoide Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda  
  
(I chase the orange clouds so hurriedly With all my strength I trip over something, falling on my hands)  
  
Zak fell forward, managing to catch himself on his hand and knees. He clenched his hands into fists.  
  
Itsu datte aitsu no koto nante kankee nanka nai n' da kara Asufaruto ketobashite kaerimichi wo isogu  
  
(When did she start to mean so much to me? I don't know why Fly over the asphalt and hurry home)  
  
Zak pushed himself up and ran. He ran home. He ran away from the girl. He ran away from his heart.  
  
Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Kyou mo yokome de chekku shite Shiranai uchi ni Sou Naze ka aitsu no peesu hamatte 'ru  
  
(That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl I can't look away from her eyes today Why am I matching my pace to hers and we walk down the street?)  
  
"Addy," called Zak as he walked up to the girl after class. Brown eyes framed by glasses turned to him.  
  
"Hi Zak." She smiled as they walked. Zak smiled back. It just seemed to right.  
  
Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Nani ka hajimaru munaswagi Donna toki demo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara Dare ni mo makenai yo Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu  
  
(That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious felling Something made my heart start beating But I have an idea! I won't give up whatever happens I won't be beaten by anyone That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl)  
  
Zak's heart started pounding. Both has gotten an ice-cream cone and they were now walking together in the park. If only he could...  
  
Ki ni naru aitsu fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto irarenai Sono mune no oku sou himeta honto no chikara shiritakute...  
  
(You wouldn't stay here patiently within your heart You want to know the true power that's been kept secret)  
  
The two stood gazing at the lake. The beauty of nature seemed to inhance Addy's beauty. Zak gently took her chin and turned her head towards him.  
  
Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Marude mirai wa meiro da ne  
  
(That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling It's like our future's a labyrinth, isn't it?  
  
Addy turned to Zak as he lowered his head. Wrapping her arms around him, they kissed.  
  
Yume wo shikkari kono ni tsukameru toki made Jibun ni makenai yo  
  
(Grasping my dreams tightly I won't ever give up on myself)  
  
Please, Zak thought as he held her closer, don't let this be a dream.  
  
That's all for now. OH! If any of you guys wanna join a dot.hack online RPG go to this site.  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/legendofthetwilight/ 


	10. Rift Run pt 2

Yume no Anime- I changed my penname as you can see. Isn't it cool? Anyway, sorry for taking so long. I've been getting bored of digimon lately. I'm trying to get back into it. I've been watching 02. Thanks to bodrj for inspiring me to keep going. (A.k.a. kicking my butt in gear) Just for you, I wrote a song-fic about JC. 

Ly- Yume, why are the guys in Yugioh? I thought they were supposed to go somewhere else.

Yume- They were but I decided against it. I'll just stick to anime worlds cause I won't have a lot to explain then. Well, mostly anime worlds anyway.

Ly- Where were you going to have them go then?

Yume- Into Dalemark of the Dalemark Quartet series by Diane Wynne Jones. This is a really good series. I highly recommend you read it. Here's a little tid-bit about it:

_For centuries, Dalemark has been a land divided by the warring earldoms of the North and South. Now, with the help of the Undying, the mysterious gods of Dalemark, four extraordinary young people- from the past, present, and future-must join forces to reunify their beloved land._

Ly- Don't own... you know the rest.

BTW- I added some things to Lupemon, bodrj. I felt he needed a bit more.

The Crossing- The Rift Saga 

Ch 9- Rift Run pt2

Zak, Impmon, JC and Cayramon looked around the area.

"Um... Are we back in the real world?" asked Zak.

"I'm not sure," answered JC.

The four walked around town, the digimon watching their partners from rooftops.

"It doesn't look like we're in Shinkuku anymore," said Zak, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Hn," grunted JC.

_He thinks he's so cool_, thought Zak. _Addy will never fall for him. I'm helpful, nice and have a vocabulary. He's not even trying to figure out where we are._

"Domino."

Zak froze in mid-step. "Huh?"

"We're in someplace called Domino. Look." JC pointed to a sign above a building.

"Domino Museum," read Zak. "At least we know they can speak Japanese."

JC did not reply.

"What? Too cool to speak fore than a sentence to me?" muttered Zak. Zak's DG flashed before Impmon's voice was heard through the device.

"Red, you two gotta check this out." A holographic screen popped up and showed images of monsters battling each other.

"I think it's some sort of card game," said Cayramon, turning his eyes to show JC a kid standing at a podium playing some cards.

"Where are you?" asked JC.

"Ummm... Kaiba Land. It is a really big building with lots of people."

JC looked around and spotted a large sign that read "Kaiba Land".

"We're on our way," he said. He headed toward the building.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Zak.

Kaiba Land was devoted to one thing and one thing only. A game called Duel Monsters. The players, called Duelists, would battle against each other with monster, trap and magic cards. It was as popular as Digimon was in their world.

"Ok. We got an idea of what goes on here," said Zak, "but what do we do now?"

"Wait." JC leaned against a wall to watch a duel. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes.

"What do you mean wait!? Oi, you smoke? Better not here. Kids, remember?"

JC sighed in silent agreement and returned the box to his pocket. Impmon and Cayramon watched the duels with interest. Like a hermit discovering television. Zak, on the other hand, had other priorities. Like silently making a list of reasons Addy may like him more than JC.

AS Zak became lost in his fantasies of Addy, a new duel started. JC and the digimon watched as two boys stepped on the red and blue dueling platforms. The one on the red side was short. No parent would let young child wear leather so JC figured the boy had to be a teen; a very short teen. Innocent violet eyes smiled at his opponent before hardening to determined red.

The other duelist wore a white button-up shirt over a blue T-shirt. His hair was white and stretched to his back. Brown eyes gazed at the other. At first he appeared timid, breakable. Then he became hard and wicked looking.

JC found it odd that a duel could change them so. It was a close duel. In the end, the shorter boy won. With the duel end, the boys became...softer. JC watched as they met up with their friends. Two boys congratulated the winner and another boy, a blonde Egyptian, teased the albino. The group headed his way.

"-that's why he's the King of Games," said the tall blonde boy.

"Yugi must lose at some game," said the Egyptian.

"Puzzles, board games, video games, card games, practically any game but sports," said the brunette boy.

"If Kaiba wants to beat you so bad, maybe he should challenge you to basketball," laughed the albino. The others laughed as well.

"Good one, Ryou," said the Egyptian.

"Laugh it up guys. Remember this the next time you end up trapped by-"

The group drifted out of JC's hearing. 'Trapped by what?' he wondered.

* * *

Josh stood on a building looking down at the people below. This place, it was so much like his world. Would he be able to destroy it?

Josh shook his head. Of course he could. He **had** to. This world was his key to power. Then, once he was strong, he would...

"Josh," called Kasaimon.

The teen turned to look at his partner. "What it is?"

"If this really the right thing to do?" the blue dragon asked.

Josh was silent. He sighed before he spoke. "We have to get strong to protect our world. We can get stronger this way. You already managed to digivolve after fighting for only a while."

"I guess your right. We have to protect our home."

Josh turned and walked away.

Kasaimon followed. "I thought humans were past the survival of the fittest rule."

* * *

An explosion erupted in the city. Josh and Kasaimon lead the digimon army in its attack. People ran, crying about monsters, aliens, and other things in an attempt to explain what was going on. Josh didn't really care about them. The sooner he found this reality's core, the better.

He wouldn't have to feel like a murderer than.

Zak, JC and their digimon raced to the scene. The digimon were destroying everything in their path! They had to do something and quick.

"Impmon! Let's go!"

"You got it, Red!" Impmon rushed to the nearest digimon, a Frigemon. "Time to turn up the heat. Bada Boom!" Fire leapt at Frigemon. However, the attack was not strong enough. Frigemon shook off the attack and returned it with one of it's own.

"Sub-zero Ice Punch!" It hit Impmon who flew backwards. Impmon managed to right himself and land on his feet.

"I need a little boost, Red," Impmon said to his partner.

"Coming right up." Zak slashed a card. "Digi Modify! Power Boost Activated!"

Impmon slammed his hand onto the ground, calling fire to his fingers. The fire spread like a wave at Frigemon, deleting him. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"No time to pat yourself on your back, Impmon."

"Right."

"Cayra Fang!" shouted Cayramon, destroying some of the weaker digimon with his attack.

"What this?" asked Josh. He and Kasaimon had made their way to the center of the trouble.

"Its you! The one who challenged the tamers!" accused Zak.

Josh looked at him. "And you are?"

"Hatsumoto Azaki. Tamer to Impmon."

"You're just a nobody," said Josh. "You better go back home. This world will be destroyed, and I will be stronger."

"I won't let you destroy this world! Impmon!"

"Right!" Impmon took a battle stance in front of Zak.

"If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get. Ogremon, locate this world's center and destroy it." Josh tossed a small device to an Ogremon who nodded. The Ogremon looked at the device before heading off in a direction.

"What was that?" asked JC, speaking for the first time since the new arrival.

"That was a device given to me by my master to find the center of a world so I can rip it to shreds" Josh's attention went back to Zak. "We have until the world begins to crumble until this battle is over."

"Then it'll be a long battle. Impmon, let's go!"

"Bada Boom!" Fire flew at Kasaimon. The blue dragon dodged.

"JC," said Cayramon, "we better stop that Ogremon."  
  
JC nodded and the two ran off.

"Dragon Sage!" A blue flame of light flew from Kasaimon's mouth and hit Impmon. The virus digimon was sent flying into the air. He managed to regain his balance and land on his feet. In a second, he was dashing back at Kasaimon.

"Summon!" he called. The attack hit dead on.

"Kasaimon!" cried Josh, worried for his partner. His digivice glowed.

"Kasaimon digivolve to...Mizuramon!"

Before Zak and Impmon now stood a blue furry bobcat. It's head and tail still looked like a dragon's.

"I think we're in trouble," muttered Zak.

"Hyperspeed!" In a blink of an eye, Mizuramon was on them. "Hybrid Slash!" With a swing of its powerful claws, Impmon was sent flying into a tree.

"Oh! That hurt," muttered the small digimon.

* * *

JC and Cayramon raced after the Ogremon.  
  
"Cayramon, attack," ordered JC.

"Got it. Cayra Fang!" The attack hit the champion digimon. Ogremon fell, loosing his grip on the locator device. JC ran toward it but Ogremon blocked his path.

"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon's club came down at JC.

DIGIVOLVE!

"Cayramon digivolve to Lupemon!"

"Wolf Punch!" The attack was blue energy in the form of a wolf head. The attack countered Ogremon's attack, sending him flying into the air. He disappeared into data.

JC turned to see his rescuer. "Cayramon?"

Gone was the small bear digimon. In its place stood a larger, more wolfish version of the rookie. It stood on its hind legs, front paws looking more like hands. It was dressed in tattered green pants, a crescent moon necklace around his neck.

JC's D-G displayed information on this new digimon.

"Lupemon: Champion. His Wolf Crush is powerful but nothing compared to his Full Moon attack. You don't want to catch this digimon on a full moon night."

"You digivolved," said JC.

"JC," said Lupemon, "you gotta get the locator."

"Right." JC walked up to the device and smashed it. "Let's go check out the battle."

* * *

_This is bad_, thought Zak.

Since Kasaimon digivolved, things weren't going well for Zak and Impmon. The small virus was battered and bruised. It was a wonder he could even stand back up.

"What should we do, Impmon? I don't know what cards to use!" cried Zak.

Impmon panted as he stood his ground. "Look...again. There... has to...be something."

Zak did as his partner requested. He frantically searched through his cards. He stopped, almost dropping all his cards when he found a blue card. "A blue card?"

"Do you give up yet?" asked Josh. "Your digimon is tired and you have no cards that can beat Mizuramon.

"I beg to differ. Get ready Impmon. DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" He swiped the blue card through his D-G.

Impmon felt a rush of energy wash over him. "Impmon digivolve to... IceDevimon!"

"IceDevimon: Champion. Type evil virus digimon. His attacks Frozen Claw, Tundra Freeze and Avalanche Claw will really leave you in the cold," read Zak's D-G.

"Now we're talking. Go IceDevimon!"

Josh growled out in anger. "He's still no match for Mizuramon!"

The two champions clashed.

"Frozen Claw!"

"Hybrid Slash!"

The attacks hit dead on; causing an explosion that rocked the city. None of the tamers noticed as, one by one, the digimon army was deleted, a purple smoke crawling along the ground.

The two champions were equally matched, bother getting tired from the battle. Zak was feeling the effects as well. He was pouring his energy into IceDevimon so the virus could win.

Josh stared down at Zak. If Mizuramon could last a little longer, then he would win.

"Hey," called JC, gaining everyone's attention. "What happened to the digimon army?" He gestured around them. The group gazed in shock as they realized that the musician was right. No other digimon was in the area. It was quiet.

Josh growled in frustration.

"What, did you're army abandon you?" taunted Zak.

"Why you!" He moved to step forward.

"Chill. You're beaten. If you managed to defeat Zak and IceDevimon, you'll still have me to deal with. Mizuramon is too tired for another fight."

Josh growled once again. "Mizuramon, let's go." The two turned and walked away from the others. Fog crawled up around them and they disappeared.

Zak sighed and fell to the ground. IceDevimon changed back to Impmon, his energy spent since Zak no longer fed him power.

"Now what?" asked Impmon when he caught his breath.

"We better get outta here," answered Zak. He then noticed Lupemon for the first time. "Cayramon digivolved?" _Aw man_, he thought, _I wanted to impress Addy._

"Yeah, I'm Lupemon now."

"We got to get out of this world," stated JC.

"How?" asked the redhead.

As if answering his question, fog closed in around him. The two tamers' D-Gs glowed and sent a light at the fog. The words "Rift Sealing" flashed on the screen. When the fog cleared, the four were gone.

* * *

"You sure it was right to help them, Yug?" asked Joey.

"Yep," replied Yugi. "They were trying to protect our city."

Bakura spoke up, "Besides, even if they were our enemies, we would have defeated the army to weaken them anyway."

"I wonder what those things were made of," said Tea.

"When they were destroyed, it reminded me of when duel monsters were beaten," said Joey.

"You're right," agreed Tea.

"Well, whatever they were, they're gone now. Let's hope they don't come back," said Yugi.

'Agreed,' Yami told his hikari.

* * *

And that's a wrap! I'm finally done yay! This was finished at 11:17 Sun, Oct 17. I'm thinking about making my chaps shorter to get them out quicker so this might be the last long one, okay?

Next time: Addy, Kitleymon, Riley, and Tanoamon find themselves in a strange world of Illusion and Memories. A secret locked away in Riley's past is revealed. Will she become trapped in the past? Or will Addy, Kitleymon, and Tanoamon be able to pull her from her own shadows? Will she even let them? Find out in Rift Run pt 3!

(This chap will probably be up quick cause I've been wanting to write is for a while.)

Now, My Songfic short on JC. This song is Creid from Xenogears (if you never played the game, god you're missing out on a cool one). This song just struck me as JC's personality.

* * *

JC Songfic

Black trainer shoes tapped down the sidewalk with a lazy attitude. The wearer was in no hurry. He had no where to be.

_Mienai mono ha nanimo nai_

_Osoreru mono ha nanimo nai_

_Saa, ayuni-hajimeyou_

There is nothing that cannot be seen,

There is nothing to be afraid of,

Why not stroll down this path.

Jamie Caragher, JC to all his friends, gazed lazily about around him with green eyes. Light brown short spiked hair bent slightly in the soft breeze. He gained the attention of many females. A simple outfit of black pants and a white silk shirt did nothing to hide his athletic build.

_Kotoba no okufukaku kare ha shizumi_

_Sukoshizutu kaze ga fuki-hajimeru_

_Hito no itonami ha itsumo_

_Jidai no nagare to tomo ni shashin ga nokoru_

His profound words lead to nothing

Slowly the wind begins to blow.

People continue to live their lives.

The longer this age turns, the more images remain.

JC gave a wink at a group of girls. The Reaction was instant; the girls swooned. JC smiled to himself. It was always fun to flirt. His friends called him Casanova. He was always surrounded by his friends. And yet he as a loner. He laughed to himself. A loner that is apart of a group.

_Soko ni yume ga aru kagiri_

_Shinjiru mono ga aru kagiri_

_Toki ga tomaranu kagiri_

As long as you have your dream, remember

As long as you have something to believe in, keep it safe

Until time ends for us all

JC sat down in the park. He pulled his guitar off his back. His music was his life, his soul. JC began to play expressing himself in a way he couldn't with words. It grew late.

_Yoru ni nari tuki ga noboru koro_

_Mienai michi ni tachitomaru_

_Kagayaku hoshi ha itumo_

_Umi no kieta kohitsuji wo yobi-modosu_

At night, when the moon rises,

Pausing on the road I can no longer see

Glittering stars will always and forever

Call back the lamb lost at sea.

JC stopped strumming the cords, the notes echoing in the night. He stared up at the starry sky.

_Soko ni yume ga aru kagiri_

_Shinjiru mono ga aru kagiri_

_Toki ga tomaranu kagiri_

As long as you have your dream, remember

As long as you have something to believe in, keep it safe

Until time ends for us all

Something was happening soon. He could feel it. He could feel that his destiny was going to change.


	11. Rift Run pt 3

Yume- Here it is! The Next Chapter! Yay!

Ly- About time.

Yume- Hmph. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and sticking with this story still. I'm happy. Also, I have come to the conclusion there will be under 30 chapters for this fic. There will be some more worlds and when the guys reach 01/02 world then you'll know it's almost over.

Ly- They don't want to hear this! Just let them read the chapter.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

OOOOOOO

Crossings- The Rift Saga

Chap 11- Rift Run pt 3

Addy's eyes opened and she stared up at a vast blue sky. She pushed herself up and looked around. "Kitleymon? Relaina, Tanoamon?" Her calls went unanswered through the lush green field.

Addy brought a hand to her head. "What's going—huh?" She pulled her hand back and stared at the glove that she now wore. It wasn't the D-G. "What?" She studied her outfit. The gloves stretched up to her forearm and were made of purple silk. She wore chest armor that felt very light. A purple jewel sat in the center, silver lines streaming out in intricate patters. A skirt made of the same material sat over loose dark blue shorts. Knee high boots finished the outfit along with a jeweled tiara. Her glasses were gone as well, yet she could see perfectly.

"What the heck it going on?"

"Lady Adhara!" The cry caused her to turn around. Before her kneeled many people. "Our great hero, Lady Adhara! We praise you!"

'_Again_,' she thought, '_what the heck to happening?_'

* * *

Relaina wondered through the fog. Tanoamon was missing, not that she cared. She just wanted out of this place.

Children's laughter drifted to her ears and seemed to part the fog. Relaina hurried into the clearing and froze at what she saw. She was in a park, but that wasn't what shocked her. Sitting in the grass were two little girls. One was Relaina herself when she was eight. The other had short strawberry blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. Blue eyes glowed with happiness as she laughed with the other.

The name fell from her lips without thought. "Nina."

Nina stood and waved goodbye, running toward the teenage Relaina. Relaina opened her arms to grab the child…

…only to have Nina pass through her.

What was she thinking? Relaina collapsed onto her needs, hugging herself as unwanted tears fell from her eyes. Nina was dead. She was gone. She was never coming back.

The fog rolled back in, wiping away the memory and dying into a deep black.

Nina was dead.

Scarlet red blood splattered the area. The sound of metal on metal echoed around the broken girl.

She was dead.

* * *

_I'm a hero_, thought Addy. She had powers she never had before. She could help people. She could feel useful.

She killed another monster with a sweep of her sword. This was a dream come true. This had been her dream until Kitleymon appeared.

KITLEYMON! She had forgotten. Her sword fell from her hands and she reached for her head, a dull throb beginning. Addy's glasses stopped her from placing her hand against her face.

"My glasses. I still have them." More monsters began to advance on her but she paid them no mind. "This isn't real," she said. The tiara fell away. "This is a dream I've had since I was a child." Her T-shirt and D-G returned. "I always wanted something more than Earth could provide. Then I met Kitleymon." The remains of the outfit faded away to her pants and shoes. "And my ream began to be a reality. Fantasy became reality." In the false sunlight, her necklace glittered.

Addy stood still, the illusion broken. The monsters lunged.

As if she had done it many times before, she grabbed a card, a blue card, and swiped it through her D-G.

DIGIVOLUTION

A light shot from the side and knocked the monsters away, destroying them. A white lion with black stripes and soft angel wings walked over to Addy. She smiled and pat it on the head.

"**Ligermon: Champion level digimon. This pretty kitty has power over earth and sky. Don't be caught in its claws when it unleashes its Laser Claw attack.**"

Sorry for dreaming for so long," said Addy.

"That's okay," purred Ligermon.

The ground rumbled and the two looked up to see a large rock golem marching over.

"Ready to break free from this dream, Ligermon?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Hop on."

Addy climbed up onto the digimon's back. She leaned in close so she wouldn't falloff when the digimon took to the air. She watched the golem stare after them.

_These monsters_, she thought, _are my doubts. The doubts of my dream coming true._ She smiled. _Now that Kitleymon is here, we'll banish my doubts together._

"LASER CLAW!" Ligermon's claws glowed red. With a sweep of her paws, red beams blasted the golem and the world around it. They were now surrounded by nothingness.

"Let's find Relaina and Tanoamon," said Addy.

* * *

"I'm in a story telling contest," Chibi Riley told Nina.

"Congratulations!" cheered Nina.

"No," said Relaina. "Don't tell her." Her bangs hid her eyes.

"I'll be there to cheer you on."

"Don't."

"I wouldn't be able to do it any other way."

"NO!"

A crash was heard, changing the scene. This time, however, it wasn't a memory. It was a thought that haunted Riley to this very day.

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?_

On the road lay two damaged vehicles. Relaina's eyes were focused on the green car.

Who's heart will guide me 

_While the answers disappear?_

The flame flickered.

_Is it too late?_

_Are you too far gone to stay?_

Trapped in the heart of the flames, Relaina could make out the forms of Nina and her mother. 

_Best friends forever_

_Should never have to go away_

"….no…"

_What will I do?_

_You know I'm only half without you_

_How will I make it through?_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tears spilled from her eyes.

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

Young Riley stood outside a building, searching the streets for her friend. Relaina watched.

_If only love could find a way_

"She's not coming…." She muttered to the child who couldn't hear her words. Rain began to fall.

_What would I do?_

"She's dead! She's never coming back!"

The scene change once more.

_What would I give if you'd_

Return to me, someday, somehow, someway 

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

Riley stood before a gravestone, all alone. She was all alone.

_I'd cry you an ocean_

_If you would sail on home again_

"Why did you leave me?" Riley asked to the child buried within the earth.

Wings of emotion 

_Will carry you and all they can_

"You promised we'd be together forever!" the child cried out through tears.

_Just like love guides you_

_Your heart will chart the course_

"You promised! And you didn't keep it!" She fell down to her knees.

_Soon you'll be drifting_

_Into the arms of your true North_

"You lied….just like everyone else."

_Look into my eyes_

_You'll see a million tears have gone by_

_And still they're not dry._

Relaina watched, recalling this moment and all the emotions it held.

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

Sadness…loneliness…anger…betrayal….

_What would I do_

_What would I give if you_

_Returned to me, someday somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

"Never again," Relaina spoke with her counterpart.

_I hold close inside_

_Words I've only whispered before_

_For one last chance, for one last dance inside of me_

_That I would like and love_

"Never again shall I have a friend."

If only tears could bring you back to me 

_If only love could find a way_

The vow echoed through the night as the girl sat in the mud, clutching with all her might a small heart-shaped locket.

What would I do What would I give if you'd 

_Return to me, someday somehow someway_

"I'm alone now. And that is how it will stay."

If my tears could bring you back to me 

The scene faded away into darkness, a darkness that Relaina had shut herself away in.

OOOOO

"Relaina?"

The call startled her. She turned to find Tanoamon, Addy, and a strange tiger digimon. Relaina glared, realizing her face was stained with tears.

Addy walked up to Relania and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Relaina, I-"

Relaina brushed her hand off. She turned angry, yet sad eyes on the American. "Don't even say it! Don't say you're sorry! Don't say you understand! Because you don't!" Relaina was burning with anger. This girl thought she could understand the pain Relaina has gone through? The hate. The loneliness. The pain of losing the only one who ever cared. Tears threatened to fall again but she wouldn't let them. She wouldn't be weak.

"I wasn't going to."

Relaina's mind froze. She…wasn't going to say she understood? That she was sorry for her loss?

"What I was going to say was that we came in near the end of this memory illusion," said Addy. "I may not understand the pain of losing a friend to death, however, I do know that you've been a brat trying to deal with it."

"What?" Relaina was taken back.

The two digimon looked on as the older girl continued. "You told me when we first met that you didn't need friends. You only said that because you were afraid to face that pain again. But it doesn't work like that. You are in pain, _have _been in pain. Your heart was shattered to pieces. To heal yourself, you tried to erase her from your memories tried to believe you never needed friends. You were shelfish.

"As long as you keep the memory of friends alive in your heart, then you'll never be left alone. What did you do with Nina's memory? Not just the bad, but the good memories? If she was in your heart, you wouldn't feel empty."

Relaina was stunned. She felt angry, but not at Addy. She was angry with herself for forgetting Nina. All the times they laughed and played, she had pushed them all away. Tears slowly spilled down her cheeks.

"It's just…I miss her…so much," she said in broken sobs. Tanoamon walked over and sat by her partner, nuzzling her arm.

"I know you do. It's impossible to replace a friend but you aren't limited to a number of them." Addy was silent as she took the younger girl into a hug. "I may not be able to fill the void in your heart from Nina's loss, but I can help fix it. Just let me be your friend."

Relaina cried into the other girl. She didn't know how long they had stayed like that. This was the first time she cried in years. It all seemed to goof to be true. To have a friend. She stepped out of the embrace and stared into brown eyes.

"Why?" she asked. "After all the things I've said, how I acted to you, you still want to be my friend?"

"Of course. You had your reasons for acting the way you did. Just like I have mine." Addy smiled. "Besides, I didn't annoy you for nothing."

Relaina smiled back. "Guess your right."

"Yeah, Relaina! We're all your friends as long as you want us to me," said Tanoamon.

"And even when Addy and I return to America, we'll still be friends," said the unknown digimon which Relaina deduced was Kitleymon's champion form.

Relaina wiped away her tears. "Alright. Enough with this friendship talk." Friendship. For once that word didn't tear her up inside. "It's giving me a tooth ache."

"Then all that anime I watched paid off," laughed Addy. Everyone joined her.

"Ok, it's time to get out of this place." As if those words called it forward, Relaina's D-G erupted with light as did her pocket. She pulled out a card to find it was completely blue. "What's this?"

Addy noticed the card. "I got one too. It made Kit digivolve to Ligermon." She pulled out her cards only to find the blue card was gone. "Huh?"

"Must be a special card," said Tanoamon. "Use it."

Relaina nodded. "DIGI MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

DIGIVOLUTION

Tanoamon's form was bathed in light. "Tanoamon digivolve to….Geakanmon!"

**Geakanmon- Champion wolf digimon. His attack, Fury Dash, isn't too powerful but it can leave you with a nasty burn. It's smart to avoid his Circle of Fire defensive attack unless you want to be fried.**

When the light died, a wolf like creature was revealed. He was grayish in color with dark azure blue and violet stripes running across his body. He stood about half of Relaina's height.

"Hop on." Ligermon lowered herself to let the teens climb up onto her back.

Geakanmon jumped into the air. "Fury Dash!" He burst into flames and shot through the darkness. The darkness swirled and disappeared. The visitors were able to see the true form of this world. The ground was crystal water. Breath taking structures littered the land. Only this marred this silent, beautiful land: a sparkling dome of fog.

"Looks like the way out," stated Addy the group jumped in. From Addy's D-G an orb floated out and flashed. The world was sealed.

"I wonder where we're going next," pondered Ligermon.

"We can handle whatever it is," said Geakanmon who flew though the tunnel next to them.

"Guys," Relaina called to attention of the other three. "Call me Riley."

Addy smiled. "Ok, Riley."

Riley… It felt so good to be called that again by a friend. Her hand reached up and clutched at her locket. Yes, it was good. Nina was back along with new friends. She'd be okay.

* * *

Next time: Takato, Mila and their partners are now the focus of the story. What is this strangely familiar world? That's all I'm saying.

* * *

Yume- Yay! It's completed! Sorry for the long wait. I get distracted easily plus I'm trying to get into the Art Institute. That and I've been playing CoM. I'm at the last battle. Wish me luck!

Ly- I want CoM…..

Yume- Also, while going through some poems and stuff I have, I found a perfect one for Riley. However, I'm not posting it with this cause you guys have waited long enough. It will be with the next chap. Or maybe I'll just post it as it's own chap thing.


End file.
